First Story
by BC.Shadows
Summary: It's not written the best way it could. It's my first story involving an oc and a pokegirl, if it keeps going there's a potential lemon but there are no Pokemon in it yet. Eventually grow to m rated
1. Chapter 1

**-I do not own Pokemon, shares of Pokemon or game freak or Nintendo. My writing will most likely be shitty because I haven't written in a loooong time, hopefully my writing my improve. Please only reply with positive feedback. Thank you.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking/telepathy, anything in a sentence requiring quotations'**

I wake up, today's the day I head down to the market. In history it was humans and Pokemon, but eventually one of the 'teams', it's uncertain who precisely but most rumours say it was either Rocket or Magma. They made a virus that infects girls once they hit a certain age and turns them into pokegirls. They became popular. Fast. But they aren't caught normally people jumped back to the dark ages, selling or stealing them for large profit. Eventually slavers began popping up all over the place, selling them at large markets, people abuse them, giving them back to the slavers if they aren't satisfied. I know you're thinking "Jeez, what d-bag with circumstances in this story" well, I'm not a bad guy. I go down once and a while and buy a pokegirl/pokewoman, but once they set foot on my property they're free to do as they please. I just felt like telling you how I met the most amazing Naga ever.

Once I'm ready to go over to the market I get into my car and begin the drive, my large house is out in the country away from people so the drives a little over an hour. Once I begin to see chained and caged pokegirls I slow down, having listened to crap on the radio. I get out and begin to look around, they have everything ApplePies to Giantess'. Im surprised to see how they've 'tamed' even some of the most dangerous when I see a blade bunny chained up, when she seems me looking in her direction she opens her legs to show me what she has and begins to make erotic noises. I move away not wanting to pick a 'girl like that.

After a couple of hours I find a large cage with many 'girls in it, I look at each and every one as the try to call out or display themselves to me. I look closer and see a reptilian tail gently twisting and turning. I circle the cage to find what's connect and come across a Naga.

"Excuse me Miss, would you like to come with me?" I ask her quietly through the bars. She doesn't say anything, she just moves away slowly. That's when I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see the slaver

"You don't want her pal, she's broken her old owner returned he and told me so" he says, before I reply a catgirl in the cage calls out "Yeah the dumb whore made his coffee wrong so he beat her" she says laughing

"Look, I don't care, she's not rude or annoying" I say looking at the catgirl on 'annoying'. I look back at the Naga "Miss, would you like to come to a good home?" I ask her. That was when the owner, growing a little red in the face opens the cages and grabs a little red haired Growlie and drags her over by her hair "Look" he says "This ones the one you want" He tells me as she moans from having her hair pulled. I take the opportunity of the open door to step in and push through the other pokegirls/pokewoman to get to the Naga, offering her my hand "Id like to get you out of here" I whisper. She refuses to look at me but takes my hand, I pick up the nine foot half human/snake hybrid and walk her out of the cage.

"She's broken, I'll sell her to you for $5,000" The slaver says angrily, I shrug and hand him the cash. I had inherited a mine years ago from my grandfather that's keeping me well out of 'the red' financially.

Once we get back to the car I open the passenger door and place her on the seat, moving it back to fit her in the car as comfortably as possible. Then I take off my sweater "Here, put this on, please" I say holding it out to the 'girl who I now notice isn't wearing anything, not even a rag or sorts over her bust.

"But I'm dirty" She's says, her first words since I tried to talk to her. "It doesn't matter, it's just a sweater, I'll clean it later" I say, she hesitates before nodding. She takes it slowly and lays it over her chest to cover herself. I close the door and move around to get in the drivers seat. As I start the car I look at her "My friends call me 'B', Do you have a name?" I ask. No response. As we drive in silence I ask again "Do you have a name Miss?" This time she responds "M-my old master said I was to stupid and ugly for a name" She says "S-so no master I don't" She says, I cringe when she calls me 'master' I plainly dislike the word.

"Call me 'B', I hate that 'master' crap" I say looking over her. Seeing her long brown hair, emerald green scales and cat like brown eyes. "And your old master was wrong, you're a great looking 'girl. And if I had to bet your really smart too" I say trying to compliment her, she just shakes her head 'no'.

"Your lying master" she says "You just trying to make me act out so you can hit me or I'll mess up and you'll send me back to the market" She says, her voice shaky. My heart drops in my chest when I hear her thoughts, I take my eyes off of the road for a second to look at her and I see tears streaming down her face. I turn back to the road and clear my throat "You don't have to worry, I won't hurt you. Ever. You're a friend, I don't treat pokegirls badly." I try to explain, I hear her sobs, she's no longer trying not to be heard.

"Your not the only friend I have that's a pokegirl, at the house there's also a Bonemaiden that belonged to my Grandfather and a Dildoqueen" I hear a little giggle before an abrupt stop "She showed up one day on my stoop and I brought her in thinking she was just a woman who got lost, now she's more or less squatter turned friend" I say "you can giggle too, and pick a name" I add giving her a quick smile.

"D-do you like…Kitty as my name master?" I hear her ask softly "Is that your name?" I ask surprised by her cute name, she responds just as quietly as before "M-maybe…if, if thats okay master" she says, I nod "Your name is whatever you want to be called dear" I say.

As we get nearer to my home I see the house, my grandfather left me his mine. We get coal mostly but we'll occasionally find ore like iron or the sort. I bought his house, still leaving me a large fortune aside from the income of the mine. The house itself is on a large property, it's an old farmhouse but its large enough that if the three, now four of us wanted to avoid each other we probably could. The house is on a fenced in property, the roof has red shingles and the siding is white. It's like what you'd find in an old movie, as I pull the car into the drive way I look at Kitty. Her face is still a little red and her eyes still have a puffy look to them from crying but she's looking up at the house.

"Do you like your new home?" I ask as I shut the car off, I turn to see her reaction "M-master…your …you have to be j-joking" She says beginning to tear up again "Nobody was e-ever this…n-nice" She sputters beginning to openly sob, hugging herself and shaking a little. "Kitty, I wouldn't pull anything bad. This is all true, all real" I say, getting out of the car and going around to get her out of the car. I lift her out of the car, and set her down "Follow me, I'll get you something to eat and you can get washed up. Chances are I'll find some clothes for you in the house, you might fit in Amanda's tops" I say "Who's Amanda?" She asks "I…I guess I'm hungry too" she's say after her stomach makes an audible 'growl'.

"Amanda's the Dildoqueen" I hear another giggle from her "I didn't know she was a Dildoqueen, besides unless you'd seen her naked you wouldn't know either" I say leading her into the house.

 **-This is my first story I've posted, just saying positive feedback and notes would be helpful. I know grammar and structure could be a lot better as well. To all my readers; have a good day, feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2, thank you anyone that follows my story. Just knowing people follow this is encouragement to keep writing. Remember I don't own Pokemon only the oc, which will get a description some point in this chapter**

"So, Kitty what do Nagas eat?" I ask not knowing "And are you comfortable in the sweatshirt until we find you something better?" I ask in tandem. She just looks around with eyes the size of dinner plates for a few minutes before registering my questions "M-master…Nagas are supposed to eat meat…like small animals, whole" She says hesitantly answering my first question. "That's fine, I'll get you something, we are on a farm. How's a chicken or two sound?" I ask her, seeing that she's pulled the sweater a little tighter around her upper body.

"That sounds good" She says looking away from me "How often did your old masters make sure you were fed?" I ask reminded by how thin she is when the sweatshirt is tight to her body. "N-not often and not…the right stuff for Nagas" She tells me quietly, I take her hand and lead her into the kitchen "Stay here, I'll be right back" I say heading out the back door to the chicken coop.

"Who is she?" I hear from behind me as I try to catch a couple of meaty looking hens, I stand up straight and turn to see Margaret the Bonemaiden standing in the entrance of the coop. "The Naga? That's Kitty, I picked her up today. I thought she needed a home, even the others were abusing her" I explain to the anorexic looking goth girl in a strikingly pink dress. "Well, I guess she's alright. She looks too thin though" Margaret comments "That's what the chickens are for" I say managing to catch one in each hand "Explain the dress" I say, she rolls her eyes like I just said something stupid "My species look like goths but we're the only living pokegirls classified as ghost types, we love life" She says with a smile before hugging herself "Besides I think it looks cute on me and Amanda helped me pick it out" She says still smiling, she leads me back into the kitchen.

"Here Kitty" I say with a smile holding up the chickens, she hesitantly takes one "You may want to look away, this…it isn't exactly, fun to watch" She says with hesitation "It's alright, I don't mind. I'd like to see" I say, she nods and puts on a semi-determined look. She firmly wraps her hands around the sides of the chicken so it can't flap its wings or kick its legs before she slowly brings it into her mouth. At about the chickens 'shoulder' area I hear an audible *pop* sound before her jaw swings a little lower and her chin almost hits her chest, she pushes the chicken further into her throat before beginning to swallow to assist her hands. After a few minutes most of the chicken has disappeared and there's a sizeable lump beginning to form in her throat, she lets go and keeps swallowing. A few times she gags and I fear the chickens caught in her throat, but soon the lump is completely in her stomach. She lets out a little burp and blushes covering her mouth "I wouldn't say that's odd, besides you look cute when you blush" I say causing her face to turn a little deeper shade of red "P-please Ma-" I cut her off "We're friends Kitty, please call me 'B', I don't like Master" I say. She opens her mouth then closes for a second, like she's having second thoughts "B…could I pl-please have the other chicken?" She asks, I hold it out to her "Definitely" I say passing it to her. She blushes before her face becomes solidly determined this time to eat and I watch her again, soon the lump in her stomach is twice the size it was a few minutes ago and moves very slightly. "Here, I'll show you to your room. You can wash up after" I say, she nods and gently takes my hand as I lead her through the big house to an empty room. I crank the heater up and leave her to herself.

-Kittys Pov-

I close the door once the nice man leaves, I've never had somebody be nice to me before. I pat my stomach, feeling the chickens finally stop moving. I look in the mirror on the back of the door, seeing myself. I see a dirty hybrid with long brown hair to her shoulders, brown slit like eyes like a catgirl and a dark green tail. I undo the sweater zipper gently and look at myself further, seeing my b-cup breasts and a belly that will be distended for a short period before I turn to look at my back and seeing what scars I got from my old masters. I can feel tears at the corners of my eyes and try to blink them away, I pull the sweater back on and zip it back up. I smile at the reflection, pulling up the sweater and taking a little sniff. It smelled like kindness, hope and friendship. Feeling the room beginning to get warmer I get more comfortable and slither up to the bed, I crawl up under the covers and try to get some sleep.

I wake up a few hours later, sitting up and pushing the covers away quickly in a haze of fear before remembering what happened this morning. I look around and see a bunch of tops and sun dresses on hangers hanging on the doorknob. I cautiously slither to the door taking them off and laying them on the bed, admiring the bright patterns and beautiful colours. I pick up a light almost white, grey coloured top. It has straps on it to keep it on my shoulders and I turn around to see if it would look good on me in the mirror, the sleeveless top brings colour out in my tail and I smile I'm so happy. I take the cute top off of the hanger and put it in the sweater pocket before leaving the room.

After searching for longer than I thought was possible I come across a woman I assume must be B's mate "E-excuse me, c…could you tell me where a bathroom is?" I ask scared of what she might do "Oh you're a cutie" She says when she turns and sees me "What's your name darling?" She asks "B said I could pick one, so I'm Kitty" I say quietly, averting my eyes from her gaze "Kitty? That's cute. So you wanted to know where the bathroom was? Follow me" She says, I follow obediently and after a few minutes we find the bathroom "Th-thanks, what's your name by the way?" I ask quietly. She turns and hugs me close, I feel something poking my belly and blush "I'm Amanda and I'm just down the hall baby" She says before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I push her off of me "Th-thanks" I say, eyes wide with surprise before turning and slithering as fast as I can into the bathroom. I slam the door and lock it behind me.

I take the garment out of the sweater pocket and lay it over a rack before taking off the sweater and doing the same. Then I grab a towel and a wash cloth, leaving the towel outside the tub I awkwardly get myself into it without too much hassle. I put the plug in the drain and turn the hot water on, moaning a little as the water hits me I begin to smile. When the tub is almost full I shut off the water, dreams pouring off of the water filling the air and I close my eyes relaxing a bit. I wash myself with the soft cloth making sure to remove all of the dirt, then I dip my head under water to get my hair wet. I grab a bottle of vanilla scented shampoo and begin to rub it into my hair, smiling as the pleasant scent hits me.

I sit in the water for a little while longer once I'm cleaned, before the water starts to get cool and slow me down I pull myself out of the tub. I pull the drain out of the tub so it can empty and I towel off, a little rougher on my scales than my skin. I pull the sleeveless strap top over my head and adjust it so it's even and everything's in place. I look at myself in the mirror feeling tears of joy in my eyes at how clean I am and clothed properly for the first time in a long time. I try to keep from crying as I leave the bathroom to find B.

I get lost a few times trying to find B before I finally do, he was in the living room sitting in a chair reclined "H-hi B" I say feeling a blush crawl across my face when he turns to look at me. I see his lips move as I stare at him, he's a cute master he's tall about six feet. He's got a kind face with blue eyes and short brown hair, he's thin and smiles a lot. His mouth opens again and I hear the question this time "You found the shower and clothes Margaret left for you?" I nod "Y-yeah, I found Amanda and she showed me to the bathroom" I say "But she was…" I start "Forward? Very forward?" B asks, I nod "She made me a bit…uncomfortable" I say quietly, looking away from him. "I'll talk to her after" he says "it won't happen again" he says with a smile, my eyes widen and my mouth opens. He registers my shock "No, no, n-no. Not like that Kitty, just tell her what you told me and she'll stop" He says, I feel myself relax a little.

"So Margaret, how long has she been here?" I ask, he seems to think for a few minutes "I honestly don't know, I never asked. She must be old though, I think my grandfather had her for a while before I came to this nice little place" He says before a hand comes out of nowhere and slaps him. "I'm not old!" Margaret practically screams, making me jump back in fear. I cover my ears and close my eyes on reflex and instinct.

-B's POV-

I recover from the slap and hear Kitty begin to cry, I push the chair into a sitting position "Margaret, I'm sorry it was just a joke" I say looking at her before turning to Kitty and racing over to her. "Kitty, Kitty" I say softly hugging her and trying to get her to calm down. As much as I try, she keeps crying. I try to move her hands away from her ears "Kitty, it's B. Everything's fine, everything's okay." I say gently placing a hand on top of her head and stroking down her hair "Deep breaths, in and out just thinking calm thoughts" I whisper, seeing her slowly begin to calm down I pick up all I can of her torso and tail and set myself and her down on the sofa. She hugs onto me tightly "it's alright, we're all friends here" I tell her gently "B-but…" She begins to say "It's okay, it happens to me. Just me once and a while" I tell her with a smile seeing her begin to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **As usual, I don't own any shares of Pokemon or anything related, just this stories oc. I don't know how many people read this story but I'd like to thank you for giving it a shot.**

 **P.s. I hope to start making my chapters longer**

I sit with Kitty on the sofa a little while longer, her hug loosening over time "Are you going to be okay Kitten?" I ask with a smile, she nods her head 'yes'. I'm wrap an arm around her shoulders "Don't worry about Amanda, besides if you need help my bedroom is just down the hall. I know you might have some trouble adjusting but that's okay" I say pulling her close. She looks up at me and smiles "Th-thank you" she whispers "Don't mention it Kitty" I say before I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see Margaret. "Hey Kitty…" She says looking at her feet, Kitty cautiously turns to look at her with wide eyes "…I'm sorry, I just don't like people talking about my age" She says, Kitty just nods. "So Kitty, how did those chickens make you feel?" I ask kinda curious "Full" She says with a smile a as she pats her belly. "But, if you mean…yes I digest bones and all" She informs me, now it's my turn to nod "Cool, how often do Naga need to eat?" I ask, she thinks for a few minutes before her stomach rumbles much to my surprise "I-it depends on the size… of the 'meal' B" She says blushing about her stomaches noises. "I guess I need to get more chickens and things right?" I ask playfully poking her belly, she giggles "St-stop it B" she says looking kind of embarrassed, I stop. I get up "C'mon Kitty I'll show you where the chickens are" I tell her with a smile, she eagerly slithers off of the couch and follows me outside.

After a couple of minutes we get to the chicken coop "C-can I?" She asks, "A couple, one or two" I say with a nod. I watch her chase one for a few minutes before she catches it in the confines of her tail, as she coils around the small animal I hear a sharp *snap* sound and see her now holding the chicken. It's wings flop uselessly as they're broken, she gathers up it legs under it and holds its wings tightly to its sides. I watch her slowly bring it up to her mouth like the last two times and gently begins to push it into her awaiting maw, not long after I hear the *pop* of her jaw unhinging as she pushes more of the chicken into her mouth. Already I can see a visible lump in her throat where the chickens head is at, she slowly takes a hand off of the chicken to massage the outside of her throat as she begins to try and swallow it whole. I watch as the lump slowly slides in rhythm to the swallowing sounds into her belly to move around some, my best guess is the chicken doesn't like it.

I see her smile in a state of bliss "Enough?" I ask politely, she opens her mouth and let's out a little burp before blushing and covering her mouth "Y-yes" she says quietly. I see her belly still moving a bit "Can…can I touch?" I ask pointing at her stomach, she nods eagerly.

 **-Kittys POV-**

'Did…did I hear him right? He wants to touch me?" I nod 'yes' to answer his question, not wanting to burp and embarrass myself again. He steps up and gently places a hand on my belly, the chicken feels it and begins to move or try to anyway. I look the feel of him rubbing my belly, not that he knows but he's massaging me perfectly. I do my best to keep a straight-ish face the whole time and not blush, loving his hand being there.

"B…c-could we go back inside?" I ask the cooling temperature beginning to make me feel sluggish and cold, he notices me shivering and nods leading me back to the house.

It's been a couple of hours since I've eaten now and the others have all had their evening meal as well, I'm up in my room exploring the available space. I check through drawers on beside tables and the contents of a wardrobe where I've hung the clothes Margaret gave me to find a lot of items, mostly spare blankets in the wardrobe. But the small table on each side of the bed, each having a drawer and one occupied on its top by a lamp, the other a digit clock contain combined: Flashlight, a little radio thingy with 'walkie-talkie room 4' written on a piece of scotch tape across the back, a box of tissues, a pen, a book to write in, spare batteries I assume for the flash light and radio thing and a little teddy bear version of a bunnygirl. I pick up the little plush toy and close the drawer gingerly, hugging onto it tight I know B put it there. I smell the scent of kindness and friendship on it just like the sweater, I get onto the bed still clutching the new discovery close and try to get some sleep.

I wake in the dark, clutching onto the bunny for dear life, I just had a nightmare about being back with my old master. He beat me or and over again, yelling at me to do stuff right. I hold the plush animal and begin to cry. I cry for a while before I remember the little radio, I open the drawer it should be in and grope blindly for it. I finally get it in my hands and pull it out, twisting a knob at the top it crackles to life and I begin to see what it does as I press buttons. One button stops the crackling and my sobs can be heard plainly in my room, I let go of the button and a few seconds later Bs sleepy voice come through the static "It's alright Kitty" He says "Did you want me to come down?" He asks. I stop sobbing and try to find the button, once I hit it I answer "I-if you don't mind B…" I say quietly. A few seconds later the crackling stops and I hear Amanda "Do you want me too baby?" Her sultry tone making me uncomfortable but before I answer B says something "Kitty I'll be down in a minute, Amanda don't act so slutty. Please." My best guess is that she's always being that way. I wait patiently for B and try to stop crying.

 **-Bs POV-** -

I had only been in bed a few minutes having just gotten after Amanda for her behaviour earlier to Kitty. When I hear the static on my walkie talkie get interrupted by sobs, I keep them around because in this house it's easier to talk through them than to yell room to room. I answer the sobs "It's alright Kitty" I say, knowing who it is "Did you want me to come down?" I ask before getting a hesitant answer "I-if you don't mind B…". I get out of bed, walkie talkie in one hand and flashlight in the other. Before I leave my room Amanda has to put her two cents through the talkie and I respond "Kitty I'll be down in a minute, Amanda don't act so slutty. Please." I say through it.

After a few minutes I get to Kittys room and knock at the door "Can I come in?" I ask through the door "I-it's unlocked B" I hear, with a nod I open the door quickly and close it behind me. I walk over to her bed and shut off the flashlight since she has her lamp on, I sit on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" I ask "A bad dream?" I ask this time with kindness, she nods tearing up "I-it was a bad dream…" She says "It…It was my old master. He was being mean, yelling and beating me" She says hugging the bunny tightly. I lean over and hug her "It's okay, he won't hurt you ever again. Kitty everything's gonna be okay, just try to get some sleep" I say feeling one of her arms wrap around me, I gently lay down careful of Kitty. She moves so her right arm wraps around my mid-section, her left holds her bunny plush close to her heart. She lays her head down next to mine on the pillow and I shut the lamp off "Good night Kitty, I hope you have a better rest now" I say finally closing my eyes after a long day.

 **-Kittys POV-**

I wake up surprised to learn that the only dream I had last night was the nightmare, I snuggle up to B. I rest my head on his chest listening to him breathe, loving that he stayed with me over night and hoping he doesn't wake up soon. I cuddle with him for a bit longer before feel him stir, I loosen my grip and close my eyes in time to hear him "Hmm…She's still asleep, she looks happy with that grin on her face. I wonder what she's dreaming about?" He asks himself, I do my best to make it look like I'm waking up "B! Your still here" I say with fake surprise "of course I would be, it would have been mean to leave Kitty" he responds. I look up at him and smile "Thank you for… everything" I tell him "It's nothing, I saw you there and winters around the corner. I couldn't stand to believe you'd freeze, all the other 'girls had fur or feathers and you weren't like the others…" He tells me "You were cute, by yourself and the rest were trying to whore themselves around to buyers" He says.

'Cute? He called me cute?' I think to myself, my smile growing so wide my fangs are visible. I hug him tightly before hearing him wheeze "O-okay…let up please, you crushing me" I let go of the hug, confused before I realized my tail coiled around his lower half "S-Sorry" I say blushing hard "I-I didn't mean to" I add "It's okay" he says with a smile.

"Should we get some breakfast?" He asks as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, I get up "You slept in your clothes…weren't you uncomfortable?" I ask pointing out that he was fully dressed while I wasn't wearing anything, he does his best to not look at my nakedness well I slide a yellow dress with red flowers on it over my head "I'm used to it Kitty, besides I'll change later" he tells me, looking at me once I'm dressed.

Once we're in the kitchen it seems like they meet up in the morning for breakfast, Margaret's there drinking coffee from a white mug and she's wearing a blue dress. Amanda is sitting across from her at the table wearing a green skirt and a pink bra that didn't leave much to the imagination, her enormous E-cups threatening to pop out. Margaret turns and gives us a smile, Amnada turns as well "B you didn't…" She says, we turn and look at each other then at her "I had first dibs!" She says angrily, standing up. "I didn't do anything and you can't 'dibs' a person" B tells her "So calm down, take a seat get breakfast and have a 'friend' come over" B says losing some of his kindness. He turns me "We've got a couple chickens left, two or three goats, a small flock of sheep about a dozen or so" He says, the kindness returning in his voice "Goat horns dig my stomach sometimes, a small sheep if you have any" I tell him. "I'll go get one or two, it just depends" He says, as he goes outside I see him shiver when the wind blows.

 **Well, there's chapter 3. I hope that it offers a bit more than the first two, I also re-read my chapter trying to post this with as little mistakes as possible. Reviews, especially positive ones, would be helpful. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I don't own Pokemon or shares, just the oc.**

 **I feel a bit stupid for not adding earlier that if you google Master Pokegirl Pokedex Index (should be first link), it should bring up a website with everything on it and you can search through for any pokegirls.**

As I begin my trek out to search for sheep the wind blows and I shiver, I knew it was autumn but I didn't think the temperature would cool as quickly as it has. I just got Kitty home yesterday and now it's cold enough that she'd soon be dead had she been in that cage much longer. I shake my head trying to get the grim thought out and keep walking until I see them. I sheared their wool not to long ago and sold it to some small craft places so it could be processed properly, I need to keep them warm even with the small barn but they already have an ample amount grown back. I spend a good while chasing a sheep that's not too small but not a medium one either, I pick it up and carry it into the barn. Once there I grab an electric razor especially made for shearing from a high counter and shave the sheep, putting the wool in a small bag to sell later. Then I pick the sheep up again and carry it to the house.

Once back in the house I smile at Kitty "I sheared it, I didn't know if the wool would be a problem later" I say, Amanda gets up and leaves the room wearing a grimace. Margaret gets up as well but only to stand and watch the animals scurrying around outside. I set it down, she must've been hungry because I see her beautiful green tail wrap around the smaller animal and begin to constrict it. I close my eyes instinctively when I hear the *crack* noises that I assume are its legs followed by a bleat of pain, but I open my eyes to see Kitty already swallowing the front part of the animal. Her jaw distended, a lump almost rapidly moving down her throat to her stomach as she constantly swallows more air and the sheep. Before not too long the sheep is just a lump under her yellow be-flowered dress "I need breakfast" I say going to the fridge. I rummage through finding a couple of eggs that I waste no time scrambling and turning into a sandwich, I eat quickly. "So today I've gotta get some more animals, Margaret please make sure Kitty stays calm and away from Amanda" I ask, she turns away from the window "Of course B, I'll make sure everything's fine you know that" She says trying to assure me. I nod my head and thank her before grabbing a jacket and my car keys and heading out to my car.

 **-Kittys POV-**

Once B leaves I gently rub my stomach to try and sooth the sheep that's losing its struggle to escape, absentmindedly I close my eyes "Thanks B…" I whisper quietly "You like him?" Margaret asks, causing me to turn and jump back "Wha! W-when did you get in here?" I ask startled, she grins at my reaction "I never left dear, I just don't mind for your little displays so I was looking outside" She says, I can kinda hear her age in her voice. "Maybe…" I say feeling myself blush, her grin turns into a warm smile "He's a good boy, a lot like his grandpa. Too bad he might not pick it up, he can be naïve or just thick headed" She tells me "Just like his grandfather" She says again, this time her smile fades a little. "You lived with his grandfather for a long time?" I ask curiously "A very long time…after his wife died he fell apart, sixty years they had together. I was given to him as a gift an 'I'm sorry your wife died, here's a new slave' kinda present" She explains, I nod for her to keep going entranced by her story

"Well after his wife died I was given to him a few days later, he didn't have friends and he began to slowly crumble. In the beginning I made sure he was fed and clean, he never hurt me. I made sure the house stayed clean, paid people to come and do what I couldn't but he just mourned his wife. I can understand that, living longer then loved ones. I'm a living ghost-type, my powers make me ghost-type but I also age considerably slower. I watched that man gutter for six months before I confronted him, one day I grabbed him by his shirt and looked him in the eye and said 'Vincent, you have to move on. Betty can't come back, you have to keep going forward she would want you to be happy' I was desperate. But he kept eye contact 'I-I know Margaret, I know. But it's hard, We were married when I was eighteen years old. She was nineteen, we eloped. We only ever had one kid and look at him, constantly harassing people.' He tells me 'But my grandson, that boy's a good one. When I pass I want him to have the ranch, make sure he gets it' He told me" She begins to tear up "What happened next?" I ask quietly "He…that stupid, handsome fool. Seven years after, I was out hanging the laundry one day and I heard a crash from in the house, He had been trying to take down an old photograph of himself and Betty. My heart broke when I saw what he'd wanted to replace the black and white picture with, He had framed a colour photo of the two of us…He was wearing a suit and I was wearing a white dress, we did it as a joke. We were at a mock alter and pretending to say 'I do', I don't know if he loved me but by the time I collected myself and the paramedics arrived he was gone" She tells me choking back tears now "I found Bs phone number pinned by the phone and called him after they took Vince out, He arrived a few days later fresh from the city. That was almost ten years go" She finishes her story, tears rolling down her face. I slither over closing the small gap and hug her "You loved him a lot didn't you?" I ask "From the day I met him" She answers reaching around me to pull a napkin from the table as she begins to wipe her tears away.

After a few minutes she breaks the hug "Go watch some tv, I'll clean up here" She says gesturing around to the dirty dishes "I'll help" I say adamantly "No dear, get adjusted. Just watch for Amanda" She warns me, before attempting to push me out of the kitchen. I slither out and instead of attempting to watch tv I head up to my room.

I didn't see Amanda on my way to my room so I quietly get into my room and close the door behind me, not seeing Her there either I breathe a sigh of relief before going up next to my bed and picking up my plushie. I hold it close and take a sniff, reminding me of B as it sat nestled between us all night. I smile before cradling it in my arm and heading back downstairs to the tv room.

 **-Bs POV-**

I drive around for a bit after leaving the house, once I reach the first real farm near my house I pull into the yard. I get out and am greeted by a little round woman "Hello B, how are you today?" She asks with a smile, flashing her false teeth "I'm doing well Elise, is Norman here? I need to buy some animals" I say stating my business, she seems to think for a few minutes "Follow me, he's milking the cows I bet" She tells me beginning to walk away, I take large steps to catch up and keep pace with the older woman.

We arrive in an enormous barn after quite a while of walking, she tells me to find her husband inside and I go alone. Sitting inside on a stool is a man that's much taller than I am, towering over me by at least three feet he makes his wife look even shorter. "Hey Norman, I need to buy chickens, goats and sheep" I say getting straight to business, the big man turns to face me and stands to his full height. I heard rumours that his father had been a brave man who owned a giantess and that Norman was their 'little' bundle of joy. The giant of a man turns to me and takes off his cap, wiping sweat off of his forehead "Hehehe…" he laughs like thunder "I've got a couple spare animals" He says replacing his cap, he leans down gives me a handshake "So how's five dollars a chicken, and ten for a sheep sound?" He asks, his voice making me almost want to cover my ears because it's so loud. "Yeah that sounds great how many are for sale?" I ask him "About five or six chickens and three or four sheep" he says scratching his chin, I pull out my wallet and hand him forty dollars "two sheep and four chickens" I say, the big guy grins and pockets the money before letting me go get them and load them in the car myself.

After visiting Norm and Elise I head further down the road toward the town, a far more successful young farmer by the name of Chris lives there. I pull into his farm and step out of my car, heading up to the front door of his house I knock sharply. After a minute Chris comes to the door and yanks it open "H-hey man, wassup?" He asks with a goofy grin, I look him over "How's the wife?" I ask seeing a half naked 'girl trying to reach into the hallway for a 'miss-placed' shirt without being seen. I don't give him time to answer "Hey Chris, I want to buy some small livestock, what have you got?" I ask, pulling him onto the deck and closing the door to give Courtney some privacy. He looks a bit like he's trying to think, I wave my have in front of his face "You drinkin' this early in the morning?" I ask, no response. He goes down hard, I try to get him off the deck and standing when I hear the door open. "You didn't…" I hear Courtney ask "No, he's just had too much to drink" I say looking at the Tavernmaid who blushes. I pick Chris up in a fireman carry and Courtney directs me through the house to set him in the couch "Guess I'll come back later then" I say, Courtney shaking her head "No, no. What did you want to buy? I heard that much through the door" She says "Well, I've got a Naga living with me right now. Any small livestock you can spare this close to winter would be a big help, I'll pay well for them" I tell her as I see the look on her face that says 'You'll get what you want…at a price'.

I leave a few hours later with two more sheep, three chickens and two pigs. She was also kind enough to throw in a few bottles of cheap looking wine I recognize from the market and a couple bottles of rum, still warm. I thanked her with a plaster smile as I had passed her two hundred dollars. On the way home I plan in my head to save the pigs as long as I can to hopefully get more in the spring. I'll separate some chickens and enclose them with a rooster and sheep, spring time as well.

Once I'm home I get the animals looked after before taking the alcohol inside, I smile as I pass through the living room. Kitty has her tail wrapped around herself, holding the fake bunny gently and watching some cartoon. I head Into the kitchen and place the bottles of booze on a high enough shelf that Amanda can't reach them without a stool or chair under her "Visit Chris?" Margaret asks, making me jump. "Please don't sneak up on me" I plead "And yeah I did visit, how do you know?" I ask, she rolls her eyes and sighs "That boy married a walking brewery" She says 'matter-o-factly'. "Don't judge Margaret, they're nice people." I say scolding her "How was things while I was gone?" I ask her, she turns away for a second "They were okay, everything's fine" She says, I nod. "I bought a couple more animals to make sure Kittys got food and we have resources" I tell her, She just nods. I know Kitty might've brought up something but I stay out of it, Grandpa is kind of a tender topic for her. "Let's go watch some tv with Kitty" I suggest, trying to fill the silence in the room "That sounds nice" She says scurrying almost to go out and leaps into the recliner. I follow behind sitting on the sofa "What are ya watching Kitty?" I ask, She seems to snap out of her trance and glides over to the couch "A cartoon" She say holding out the remote to me. I look at her "It's okay we can keep watching, I don't mind" I tell her, She turns to Margaret "Keep watching your show hon" is her response when Kitty tries to hand her the remote. With a sigh and a smile pulls herself up onto the couch next to me and turns to sit like anyone would, her back straight as an arrow as she watches the show in awe, resuming her trance. I try to watch the show seeing the characters bounce around on the screen for a while before feeling tired, I lean my head back and close my eyes to rest.

 **-Kittys POV-**

The show ends and I look over at B with a smile, I feel the edges of my mouth move down "When did he fall asleep?" I ask Margaret, turning to her feeling a bit down. "He fell asleep like fifteen minutes ago" She says before nodding "But…He's got a genetic thing, say he does fall asleep. A nap may be a couple of minutes but I know he only sleeps three to five hours nightly" She tells me, I think for a few minutes "So…last night when he stayed and helped me sleep, he was awake for a long time?" I ask feeling myself get a flitting butterfly feeling in my stomach. Margaret smiles "He's a good boy, he takes care of the 'girls. You're not the first he's brought home, he tries to save them from slavery. Most ask to be sent to a region without slavery and he makes sure it happens, but I knew you were different" She informs me, still smiling. "I…kinda like him…do you think?" I try to beat around the bush about the question, She doesn't do anything she just says "He might not sleep much longer.". I take the subtle hint and lean over to cuddle up to him, putting my plush bunny in his hand and rest my head on his arm, leaning up not being able to reach his face to give him a kiss on the cheek I lick his cheek instead before bringing my head down back to rest on his arm.

I sit with him for a few minutes before tossing the tv remote to Margaret, with it away I do a partial turn to allow me to hug his arm and sit with him until he wakes up.

He wakes up after another half hour, I'm still gently hugging his arm and resting my head on it. I'm totally absorbed in the soap opera Margaret had turned on, I feel him move a little "Huh…How long was I out? I remember…" He cuts himself off as he looks down and sees me "Hey Kitty, how are you?" He asks with a smile, full of energy. "I'm great, how was your nap?" I ask taking my little toy I had decided to call 'Plush Bunny' out of his hand gently, pulling it into a gentle hug. "It was good, I needed it after this morning" He answers resting his hand on his knee, I lean back on the sofa with a sigh. "B…I was wondering, why don't you have a mate?" I ask mustering all of my confidence to ask him.

 **Well that's the end of chapter 4, I hope you readers enjoy it :) .**

 **I also took some time to try and edit it as well as I could. Next chapter hopefully soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello readers, reviews or DMs with advice and comments about my writing and errors in overall structure will help my writing improve. I'll take comments and advice and do my best to make my writing better. But for now, Chapter 5…**

 **-Kittys POV-**

It's been a few minutes since I asked B my question and he hasn't answered, instead he puts his attention on the tv. "B…?" I ask softly, no response. "B?" I ask again, this time pulling at his sleeve. Still no response, and I'm starting to feel scared "B please snap out of it, I'm sorry" I say "I didn't think the question would bug you" I say apologizing. He blinks a couple of times before getting up from the sofa and going outside. I look at Margaret, feeling tears welling up "Margaret what did I do wrong?" I ask before asking a question that scares me more than anything "What's he gonna do?". She looks at me nervously "I…I don't know, we never asked him this kinda thing before." She replies beginning to chew at her nails "We had best wait inside, it's to cold for you out there and he's unpredictable" She informs me looking worried, as she stops chewing her nails for a second. "He's only wearing a shirt and jeans! No shoes or jacket, he could freeze" I point out to her, quieting down when I hear Miranda come down the stairs. We turn to look at her, her hairs a mess and her close are disheveled "What?" She asks when she sees up looking at her, she pulls her top to straighten it some. "I-I…asked him why he doesn't have a mate" I say quickly "Then he got up a and went outside" I inform her, it's her turn to freak out. She bolts to the back door, putting on her shoes and a jacket. She grabs Bs boots and a sweater and races out to find him.

 **-Amandas POV-**

'Every time. Every time. I try to 'relax' something happens' I think to myself as I race through the back field "B!" I scream "B!" I scream with desperation "Where are you!?" I call looking around. He did this the first time I brought it up, before he learned I was a Dildoqueen. He told me about his first love, she had turned into a Zombabe while they slept together. She had woken him mid-change, when she was done changing he recognized what she had become. That was only a week before Margaret had called him to come to the ranch. He put down the pokegirl, he hadn't seen marks on the body so he'd assumed it was the virus. The police offered the reward for killing a Zombabe, he refused and severed ties to the city. He moved out here in no time.

After a while of calling and searching, longer then what I thought was safe. I find him, out in the field shivering. I wrap the sweater around him and shake him gently "Snap out of it B, I know your having flashbacks. It's not real!" I shout at him "Come on you moron!" I yell before getting on my knees to look him in the eye "She's gone, it's over B. She's been gone for a long time, it's time to move on…it's time to move on" I say loudly before pulling him close. After a few seconds I feel his arms wrap around me "It hurts…when I see her" He mumbles quietly, "I know B, if you move on she can't hurt you anymore" I reply "We need to go inside though" I say handing him his boots. "My parts won't be any good if they get frostbite" I say with a grin as I stand up and try to keep my skirt from blowing up in the wind, a skirt and no underwear aren't a good idea in zero to negative three degrees Celsius. He nods his head, sliding his boots on and standing up "let's go back inside, I'll have to calm down and explain myself" He says. "Maybe later you could…warm me up?" I ask with a smile, taking his hand and placing it on my leg. I begin to move it up under the dress but he pulls away roughly before it touches anything "Buzz kill" I say with a fake pout. "I don't swing that way, but we've got rum" I hear him say.

We get back to the house fast enough. I get inside happy to be warm, being the type of Dildoqueen with a functioning dick and balls the cold is a natural enemy. "I'm going to go have a bath!" I declare once we're in the house "A loooong one, if anybody decides to visit I'll be happy to ' wash' you too" I say winking at B with the last part "Get goin ya little perv" He says, gently pushing me towards the stairs leading to the second floor.

 **-Bs POV-**

I put my boots away and walk into the living room, Margaret is chewing her finger nails and Kitty is hugging her bunny. "I'm sorry 'girls, I didn't mean to take off like that" I say trying to apologize, they look at me but don't say anything. "I guess I should explain myself then" I say sitting back down beside Kitty "So, when I was sixteen me and my girlfriend had just…you know and we were taking a break. I closed my eyes for a quick rest when I felt her start to spasm a little and I knew that wasn't normal. Even for the virus. She kept shaking, like she was having a seizure and it soon subsided. When she came to, she didn't speak or move quickly. I had tried to ask her questions and when I got close she tried to take a bite out of me. I recognized that she had turned into a Zombabe and well…" I say tearing up "I had to put her down. Afterward, a couple days later Margaret called. I cut my connections and moved here asap. The only person that knew about this before was Amanda" I confess to them. "That's awful…wait, how come Amanda knew before I did?" Margaret asks, I shrug "Aside from asking almost the same question, She had some problems too" I tell her "Like what?" Margaret asks crossing her arms under her petite bust that fits her species small frame "If you want to know, you ask her. I won't be telling everyone about her private life" I retort. "So, to answer your question Kitty. I don't have a 'mate' because, well…I haven't found or …to better say, known someone yet" I say struggling to put my emotions into words "O-okay" She says getting off of the couch "Anyone want anything well I'm in the kitchen?" She asks, not waiting for answers she departs. I raise my eyebrow at Margaret and she gets up from her seat, quickly walking over she punches me in the stomach "You idiot!" She whispers angrily "She likes you!" She tells me. I feel dumbstruck "What should I do?" I ask just as quietly "Keep being nice, return her feelings. Or if you don't like her just tell her" She says, losing the quiet in her voice.

I sit on the couch for a few minutes letting Margarets info sink in, I smile "Alright" I say getting up from the sofa and going into the kitchen. "Hey Kitty, how are you?" I ask her "…been better master" She answers back, I walk up to her "I don't like that word, please Kitty don't say that word" I almost beg, she just shakes her head 'no'. "So a scrawny old crow told me something…do you wanna guess what she said?" I ask "nuh-uh" She says still shaking her head. I grin "She told me a specific, adorable little snake 'girl might have a crush on me" She blushes "No" She says with a huff. "Well, I guess I could always mate with big boobs or the old lady…" I suggest, She glares at me and shows her fangs. "I wouldn't do that, but I'd like to get to know you better. I mean you've only been here for a day" I tell her "So let's play it slow okay?" I ask "But I would really like to, huh…date you" I say, it registers slowly. I see a light shine in her eyes, I see her cute smile "You're…you're not messing with me right?" She asks holding her bunny in a death grip. "I would never, ever mess with any of you 'girls like that" I reply, holding my arms out to her "Hug?" I ask, She rushes towards me in a hug and actually knocks me over "Yes!" She almost yells before whispering "When's the first date?" I sit up, her still wrapped around me I lean back on my hands "Here, just for now" I say 'I don't know how people react in public, I should've called Chris' I think to myself. "Popcorn and a movie?" I ask, She nods her head "Yes, yes, yes!" She says excitedly.

 **I still haven't managed to make any long chapters yet, I took a lot of time trying to edit this. I hope to get some advice or reviews from my readers, it both appreciated and a help.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I don't own shares of Pokemon, GameFreak or Nintendo. Only the oc.**

 **Hi readers, trying to add depth to the story. I'm also trying to keep my writing as correct as possible, chapter six…enjoy.**

 **P.s. May contain lemon, take it easy it's a first and a quickie**

It's been a few hours since my discussion with Kitty, I'm standing in front of my closet looking through my cleaner clothing. I select a white t-shirt and blue jeans, I shave the stubble off my face and shower before getting dressed. I take some time to do this stuff, checking my alarm clock I see its shortly after nine. I head downstairs, seeing Kitty isn't down yet I decide to wait around obviously.

At about quarter to ten I see her come down the stairs, she's wearing a bright orange dress with yellow accents. I look at her, the brown hair and yellow dress and green scales "Your beautiful…" I say making her blush. "You're not too bad yourself B" She says with a giggle. I have my large collection, about two-hundred DVDs set out so all of the titles are visible "Go ahead and pick one" I say with a smile, she takes her time reading the titles occasionally pulling one up to look at the cover art. By ten-thirty she picks one 'Dredd', "Are you sure?" I ask "It takes place in the future, it's a violent action movie" I tell her, She almost flings it across the room "What's not violent?" She asks quickly. I begin to sort them out, five minutes later I've got: twelve romance movies, twenty comedies and five documentaries. She looks through the remaining movies and picks one I haven't seen in a long time 'Just Friends' a comedy/romance. I pop the popcorn and get soda, warm for her as a precaution and iced for myself and she puts the disk in the player. I come into the living room with the glasses and then retrieve the bowl, sitting on the couch once the movie starts. She rests her head on my shoulder "So you said we should get to know each other, how old are you?" She asks me. "I'm twenty-six girlie, what about you? How old is the princess I'm talking to?" I ask, she blushes "I'm twenty-one" She admits "What's your favourite colour?" She asks "Green" I say with a grin "Like my tail?" She asks, I wiggle my finger at her "wait, it's my turn to ask a question" I say, she pouts a little before eating a couple pieces of popcorn.

"You know my story, can I hear some of yours?" I ask. She looks really scared and I think she's going to cry before putting on a determined face.

"W-well I was born into a middle c-class family, at age eleven I transformed…My p-parents were surprised, they would've had anything but a slithering f-freak. So they sold me. I-I'm twenty one years old, not one year in the market have I met someone like you" She tells me, I wrap an arm around her and hug her close "It's okay, and to answer your question Yes, just like your tail. But that's not the reason I got you from that dismal place, I saw you and you looked like you didn't deserve to be there. You were beautiful and shy" I tell her. "O-okay, now why haven't you…you know with the other 'girls?" She asks "Because, Margaret is old enough to be a grandma but she's also been really helpful. A great friend. Well Amanda has 'friends' over once a while, she tries to mate me and I'm just scared she wants to enter me" I tell her with a nervous chuckle to match her giggle. "Now why do you like me?" I ask her, She seems to think for a minute "W-well your cute and nice, you were nice to me the second I met you. You gave me everything you thought could help me, I've got friends now. A room to myself…" She goes on for a little bit before I give her a kiss on the cheek, her cat like eyes open from slits to wide circles "B…B, you…" She sputters. "I know, I said let's take it slow" I admit "You're just so cute" I tell her.

By the time the movie is over I'm laying across the sofa, head resting on the arm rest with a Naga laying over me. Her tail nestled on my feet, she's gently snoozing away and I'm gently stroking her head down to her mid-back. "Well it was a good movie" I say to no one in particular "Yeah it was" I hear quietly before Amanda steps into view "So, tell me the details" She says with a smile "Nothing special, just talked and watched a movie. She did fall asleep a little while ago, not bad though she's sweet and cute" I admit, she walks over with a camera in hand and snaps a picture of us. "For a first date it sure doesn't look like one" She says moving to stand next to me "Please don't wear mini skirts, I don't like what I'm seeing at this angle" I say turning so I look at the back of the sofa "C'mon, you know you like it~" She says "Here, I'm holding a pillow you can't see it anymore" She tells me, I turn my head to see her bent over the table and get an eyeful of her ass , pussy, balls and dick. I turn away quickly and cover Kittys closed eyes "God damn It Amanda!" I say trying not to shout "Please B~, I know you liked what you saw" She says poking me "That better be a finger" I say, I hear a giggle. "I swear if there's a 'strange' stain on my shirt…" I say, more giggling. I gently slide out from under Kitty, leaving her on the couch and standing next to Amanda "If you don't mess off, I'll find something to jam up one of those holes" I threaten "I'd like that…" She says grabbing me through my pants 'This is new' I think to myself. "Let go" I say trying to keep my calm "C'mon, you know you want this" She says pushing her breasts into my face. I shove her back onto the recliner "Ouch! That freaking hurt!" She screamed waking Kitty "What's going on!?" Kitty wakes with a start, putting me in a rather compromising position "Amandas just trying to fuck me, I don't think she knows we're dating" I tell Kitty, seeing Amanda pout from the corner of my eye and Kitty smile. "Thanks B for really giving me a shot" She says "Don't say it like that, you're a great 'girl" I say with a smile before hearing Amanda cut in "Fuck you both! I hate you!" She says taking off for her room "We'll talk about this tomorrow" I shout after her. I turn back to Kitty putting out my hand "Alright beautiful let's get you to bed before you fall asleep again" I say, She takes my hand and slides elegantly from the sofa. "Let's go B" She says with a smile.

Once we're to her room I lay her in her bed "Good night Kitty" I say "Good night B" She answers before I leave. I head down the hall to Amandas room and gently knock at the door "Can I come in?" I ask through the door "If you're alone" is my quiet answer. I step into her room closing the door behind me "What's up with you?" I ask her when I see her wrapped in her blankets and crying. She struggles around sobs to respond before croaking an answer "B-because I knew you longer t-than she did and I l-like you too" that's when it all clicks in my head like a jigsaw puzzle. "You know my story, what's yours? How did you end up on my stoop?" I ask sitting next to her on the bed, she moves away a few inches "I'm f-from the c-city, I had a nice boyfriend like yourself. We were always taming and one day I got hit by the virus… H-he noticed the giant boobs but when I t-told him what else I got he w-was disgusted. He t-tried to get me in his c-car and take me to the market. Once he got out of the city I leapt o-out of the car and walked for a long time until I f-found the farm" She tells me "And before I could pass out I met you" She finishes her story. I frown "That's awful, I can't believe someone would do that" I say shaking my head, "of course I wouldn't use my…you know on him, I still have my natural holes" I hear her explain. "I'm not touching you tonight, but if you want I'll board in here. I don't want to know that I left you crying" I tell her with a smile, she smiles and scoots back over close to me. I wipe the tears from her face. I hug her and she returns it "Please B, I'd like it if you'd do that…and gave me a chance" She says, whispering the last part. Hearing her makes my heart drop "I'll stay here for the night" I answer, forcing a smile. I lay down on the bed and pull her close and receive a hug "So, when you were dating your ex you were always doing it?" I ask once the lights are out "Yeah, you could say we were nymphomaniacs" She responds "Are you? That would explain you always wanting to bang" I say "But anyway he was so nice and caring…like you. But that was before I changed, then he put me in his car and headed for the market, he vouched for the town instead of the city because he was afraid people would ask questions. He probably said we broke up and I disappeared or something" She says with a sob. "Don't cry anymore, he wasn't good enough for you. Besides that's the past, you're here now" I assure her. She goes to sleep quickly and so do I.

 **-Amandas POV-**

Once he's asleep I poke his face with a finger, no response. It tells me he'll be asleep for a few hours, I get out of bed and lock the door, stripping down to my bra and panties. I did tell him the truth, but if he wakes up I want him not to mull over our talk, I crawl into bed next to him and push back the covers to his knees. I take my time gently pulling his jeans zipper down, I gently push my hand in and around through his underwear. I don't know how big he is and this is my chance, I look up to make sure he's asleep. He hasn't even stirred, I gently bring his member out through his underwear and the hole that would normally not be there thanks to the zipper. It looks about five inches flaccid, I keep gently rubbing it until it's hard. To my surprise it's about ten inches, I look up to make sure he's still asleep and he is.

 ** _-Lemon-_**

I gently pull back his foreskin moving my head down I give his head an experimental lick "you taste good" I whisper giving it a few more light licks before looking up to see him still asleep. I gently take his member into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around it and bobbing my head, taking it as close as I can to its base. I moan from the feeling, a hand fishing my own cock out of my panties and beginning to stroking it slowly. After a while I begin to feel his member twitch and he finishes in my mouth, I swallow it all with a grin. I look up to see him still asleep, I slowly move up to a straddling position over him and lower myself onto him. My pussy hasn't been used in a long time, his thick cock making it stretch I moan before sinking almost completely onto it. I begin to gently bounce myself up and down on his member, my own erection bouncing in the air softly. I keep bouncing on him, gently placing my hands under the edge of his shirt and running them up onto his flat stomach "firm" I whisper, looking at him I think 'God, he sleeps like a stone' then I smile. I keep my gently rhythm not wanting to wake him up, I lean down to kiss and suck at his neck leaving a few hickies. As I feel my need to release grow quicker and quicker I feel him start to twitch. I attempt to swivel myself a little so I don't make a mess on him, he cums into my hungry hole without so much as an unconscious groan. As my wombs pelted with his love I feel my love get released and hear it spatter the wall and floor. Gently I crawl off of him and tuck his member back into his pants before I hid mine again, I feel his sperm dripping out and scoop it out of my panties for another taste. It tastes salty but something I could get used to, I cover us with the blanket and snuggle up to him before going to sleep.

 ** _-End of Lemon-_**

 **-Bs POV-**

I wake up some time in the middle of the night, feeling a little tired which is strange. I look down to see Amandas small form nestled next to me, she's breathing softly with a gentle smile on her face, I smile and pat her head softly earning her head to be nuzzled against me. "You really deserve someone" I say thinking of ways to find her a potential partner, male or female. I readjust my member with one hand "I must've had a wet dream" I say quietly to myself when I feel the damp collected in my boxers. I think for a while before managing to fall asleep again.

I wake up in the morning feeling normally refreshed, I head to my room and change before meeting the 'girls in the kitchen for breakfast. I get a cup of coffee, Margarets watching me kinda funny and Kitty hasn't come down for breakfast yet. "Thanks for spending the night B" Amanda says heading to watch tv with some toast and milk, when she leaves Margaret gets up and walks over to me "What did you do last night?!" She asks sounding pissed "Me an Kitty pissed her off so I spoke to her after making sure Kitty got to her room" I explain "What ELSE did you do?" She asks sounding angrier and putting emphasis on 'else' "She couldn't sleep so I boarded with her like I did Kitty the other night, why?" I ask her "Because your scent is all over her and not in the cuddly way either" She snaps, I groan "We didn't do anything last night, I swear!" I almost yell at her "Then how come she smells like you claimed her?" She asks calming down a little. I look at her "I don't know, maybe your readings off" I argue "No, it's right something did happen last night and I'm gonna find out what" She swears. Kitty finally slithers into the kitchen "Hey Margaret, Hey B" She says with a big smile "Sheep or chickens cutie?" I ask walking up and hugging her "Hmmm…Chickens sound good" She says "I'll be back" I say after finishing the last mouthful of coffee I put on my sweater and boots and go out to get some chickens.

 **-Kittys POV-**

"Hey Margaret" I say once B leaves, she looks a little down "What's wrong?" I ask. She looks at me with one of sadness "A lot" She says before Amanda walks in. I feel my pupils become sharp slits "Why do you smell like that?" I ask Amanda who's now looking a like child caught red handed in the cookie jar. "Answer me!" I demand "I h-have no idea what you mean" She says backing up "You smell like B, you mated with him!" I say louder, feeling a mix of anger and sadness and confusion wash over me. Her eyes dart left and right looking for an escape route, I begin to wrap my tail around her starting at her ankles "We were dating, What did you do last night?" I ask showing my fangs, she whimpers "B slept in my room last night because I was crying" Amanda answers "What else happened?" I ask my entire tail is wrapped around her from her ankles to her stomach, I begin to constrict her. Shes quietly trying to keep her breath but once she can't seem to draw breaths well she answers "I wanted to see how big 'little B' was and well, I went too far" She says quickly, I keep constricting, Margarets yelling and trying to unwrap me. Amandas struggling to get breath and I hear what I think is a rib getting ready to crack "H-he…was…as-sleep" she sputters when I hear the door open and see B. I let go of her and land in an upright slithering position, Margaret catches Amanda before she falls and B looks pissed. "What did I just see?" He asks dropping the sheep onto the floor, I watch it take off for the living room when it sees me "She fucked you in your sleep, your scent is all over her. It's basically saying your mates now. Kitty lost it when she smelt it coming from Amanda and wanted the truth" Margaret says as she tries to get Amanda into a chair. "Kitty, just calm down. You know I wouldn't do anything, consciously apparently." He tells me, I 'run' at him with tears in my eyes "I knew that date was real" I say trying not to cry while I hug him "Without destroying the house go eat your breakfast" he tells me. I let go of him and take off slithering quickly tracking the sheep.

 **-Bs POV-**

I wait for Kitty to leave the room before going and sitting next to Amanda at the table "Hey" I say trying to get her attention as she gets her breath back and stares at the table, knowing she's in trouble. "Hey" I say putting a hand on her shoulder, "What did you do last night after I fell asleep?" I ask her. "I wanted to see how big 'you' were and well…I decided to have fun. By the way, you sleep like a stone" She tells me. I look her in the eye "You know I trusted you, that I like Kitty. I know you told me you like me and have for a while" I say Margaret butting in "What? You liked him? Am I the only one that doesn't? You couldn't leave those two alone?" She asks wildly "Apparently" Amanda says weakly "I guess you want me to leave now, don't you B?" She says looking at the back door. "No, not at all. I trusted you, you weren't subtle last night in the living room either but I didn't want to see you crying." I tell her "Please don't go, the house wouldn't be good without you" I say giving her a hug. Margaret just stares "What?" She asks shrilly "After all this hell…" I interrupt her "Shut up Margaret, Nobody asked for your opinion." I say trying to sound professional. "Just don't take advantage of anyone in this house again" I tell Amanda who nods "Promise me" I ask, she sniffles "I promise not to take advantage of anybody" She says as we hear a burp in the living room meaning Kitty finished breakfast. She slithers back in glaring at Amanda "I-I s-sorry, I went too far. I d-didn't mean to" Amanda says trying to apologize to Kitty who crosses her arms with a "Hmph" "Kitty please accept her apology" I say "I know you don't want to but it was a mistake, hormones drive people to do things" I say she glares at me "Why are you defending her after what happened? After What she did?" Kitty asks, her words full of hatred. "Because" I say calmly "I like you very much and you like me, but I understand Amanda. She's been around for a while and she made passes last night but I didn't think it would go far. She's nice, sometimes too nice or handsy or provocative but that's just who she is" I explain walking up and punctuating 'is' by giving Kitty a kiss on the cheek. Kitty and Margaret are just glaring at me, pissed at my kindness and contrite behaviour and Amanda for her actions. "Go watch tv, me and Amanda are gonna go for a walk" I tell the three, They all open their mouths to argue but I stop them "Nothing will happen during the walk, I have the utmost confidence in the three of you to behave and respect each other equally. Treat others how you want to be treated" I tell them as I grab my boots and jacket "Amanda go put on pants or something, I'll meet you at the front door" I say before hugging Margaret loosely and giving Kitty a kiss quickly on the lips, she blushes and I head out to wait outside for Amanda.

Five minutes later Amanda steps out of the house in pink jogging pants with a matching sweater, I begin to walk and she matches my strides with her shorter, quicker ones. "I did trust you, I still do. I knew what I was getting into" I tell her she nods, wide eyed and not saying a word "I wanted to walk because everyone needed to cool down a bit." I explain "But why didn't you just tell us to go to our rooms?" She asks "Because, I wanted to speak with you and it's too cold out here for the other two to make assumptions about what we're doing" I reply, she nods in understanding "So what did you do last night?" I ask, she blushes "After I found out your size…I might've blown you" She says "My scents apparently strong on you, what else?" I ask "G-gave you a couple hickies on your neck as I rode you" She adds, blushing deeper I see a faint tent in her pants "Hickies, a bj, I assume I released inside of you as well?" I ask "Y-yes" She answers "We'll have to get something so you don't get pregnant, I mean you still have all the right parts and you didn't cum on me right?" I ask, she shakes her head "I can and I released towards the wall" She says glumly. "I've asked my questions, do you have any?" I ask looking at her "H-how come you don't just claim us all?" She asks, it's my turn to shake my head "I'm just a simple man, one 'girl, happy wife, happy life. Just kidding. I don't know if you 'girls could share me or not. I mean Kitty and I went on one date and you fucked me over night and she damn near crushed you until I came back" I tell her, she nods rubbing her stomach "Your ribs didn't crack did they, they didn't break?" I ask suddenly, she turns and smiles "N-no, I'm just bruised. Now, why wouldn't you screw me before?" She asks after assuring me "Because I was scared of who was gonna ride who" I sputter to hear her giggle "I wouldn't do that to you" She says "Next question" I say. "Why a Naga?" She asks "She stood out in the market, shy and quiet instead of loud and attention grabbing. I think green is a great colour, she's cute and kind. With some anger issues, after today anyway. I think it's oddly attention grabbing when she eats and she's cute with her little stomach when she's done. And the list could go on" I say answering her, I turn to see her looking down at her feet. "And the 'girl with great fashion sense and long red hair with perfect teeth, a fantastic complexion. Hmm…a body any 'girl would die for, long legs and large breasts. I wish that, possibly she would see she deserves more than a guy that can't remember what it's like to have a girlfriend" I say talking about her, she stops and looks up at me "Your joking about the legs, I'm five foot two" She says "But my boobs are awesome" She adds with a grin. I roll my eyes, "Should we head back to the house?" I ask "Sure" She says. As we turn and begin to head back home.

 **-Margarets POV-**

I watch scared as Kitty paces the kitchen, hissing and mumbling to herself. "Look, B and Amanda just left we should try to calm down" I say taking deep breaths to calm myself after seeing B and Kittys polar opposite reactions to what happened "Deep breaths Kitty, why was your first idea to constrict Her anyway?" I ask carefully "Because I was dating him, and she fucked him while he slept and made passes at him last night? I was sleeping on top of him on the sofa!" The pitch in her voice and the volume both getting higher in sync. "Okay calm down, I'm grabbing wine, I'll meet you on the sofa" I say going and getting two plastic cups and one of the wine bottles B brought back from Chris. "Fine" She shouts, slithering into the other room and getting up on the sofa. I go in and open the wine, bringing the open bottle and two plastic glasses to sit on the sofa next to Kitty. I fill her glass and hand it to her, as I fill mine I feel the rim of the rim of the cup poke my shoulder "refill please" She says, I finish filling my cup then refill hers "Don't drink it quickly, you'll make yourself sick" I warn her. "So you obviously like B a lot, you need to keep a level head about this business and not try to break Amandas ribs. She was pent up and a nympho. I can kind of understand the problem dear." I tell her with complete honesty, she takes a sip of the wine "I don't want to, he's the first human to give me respect. And he's handsome and nice and funny, he helped me. I have stuff now and he hasn't left me to starve and I have friends and…and" She breaks down crying, I nod and finish my cup, refilling it, finishing that cup as well and filling a third. "Okay…first things first; Why not treat him like a boyfriend…b-but uh…Share him?" I suggest, she looks at me angrily and then it changes to one of confusion "What?". I shrug "Y-yeah…there's l-like…a whole group that does it…isn't t-there?" I ask taking another sip from my third glass as she sips from her second cup still "I don't know" She says plainly. I just nod "I-if…you d-don't wanna…talk to Amanda, m-m-maybe she'll unders…tand and let y-you keep dat-dating…" I say feeling drunk, I close an eye to focus and see her shaking her head. "I want him to be happy but I've never had the whole relationship thing either" She says sadly, I lean forward and hug her clumsily "It's sokay…we neber…nev-er really gad…had, had a 'girl…l-like you here anyway" I sputter, trying to stay awake "What do you mean?" She asks curiously "C-cute…Inno-cent…ador…ribble. One in…one in t-ten thous-zand" I say, keeping one eye open I see her blush "Your too sweet, why doesn't he like you?" She asks, I take a few moments to process all the information "B-because deary…I k-knew his grand…pa. I-I'm old en-ough to be…to be his m-mother. I…w-would like…like a…fl-fling one-ce and a why-le" I spit out with drunken honesty. She looks at me with a frown "My last master had a wife old enough to be his daughter, I doubt B would be mean to you" She says, I feel a burning heat crawl across my face. She giggles at my blush "S-stop…" I say, "I-I ho-ope their back…spoon…soon, i-I m-mean soon" I barely manage to talk, hugging her "nappy…time" I say falling asleep on her shoulder.

 **-Bs POV-**

We return to the house, Amanda going through the door first. I hear a giggle and see the scene; Both 'girls are passed out on the sofa, Margaret on top of Kitty. Her glass spilled across the floor, Kittys is propped up in her hand on Margarets head and her tail curled around the bottle with maybe a glass worth left in it. "Let's leave them be, they might be up soon" I tell her quietly "I don't know what to do with you three" I say to Amanda, leading to the kitchen and sitting across from her at the small table we have. "I'm gonna give Kitty another chance, she hurts you again I won't take her 'out' on another date. I'll take you instead" I say "Okay B" she answers "No compromising her though, if you intentionally piss her off I won't do as I just said" I warn her, she nods "I understand B" She assures me. "Alright that's great, what do you want for lunch?" I ask "Cold beer and hot pizza?" She asks shrugging her shoulders, I nod and smile "Yeah, sounds awesome" I say getting up to get a pizza out of the freezer to bake. Once it's in the oven I look at her "Twenty minutes to pizza" I announce with a smile. "We won't DO anything" I say incase her minds in the gutter "Not like that, but your ten inches is better than my four" She admits, I nod "So uh…What kinda thing should we do on the farm? The mine won't keep forever and wool isn't enough" I say stating the obvious "Cows, Horses, Llamas?" She lists "Any plants?" I ask "Well, we could keep the animals alive with what we grow and store or sell the extra" She suggests. "Alright but then we'll need spare hands, I'll go meet some more pokegirls at the market, I'll pay them to help" I say, "You're really nice" Amanda says, "We'll need help, so might as well save some more" I say "These are just rough plans, don't bother telling the other 'girls yet" I ask her.

After a little more chatting the stove dings "You get the beer, I'll get the pizza" I say getting up. I fish the pizza out of the oven and set it on the burners on top of the stove, I cut it into six pieces putting two on each of three plates I grabbed. I grab two plates and set them on the table, looking across Amanda's holding two beer bottles. We sit across from each other once again, she passes me a bottle and I pop it open "To the house" I say "To the house" She repeats, our bottles clink together and we each take a quick drink from our bottles. "So when do you think they'll be up?" Amanda asks around a mouthful of pizza, I swallow what I have in my mouth before speaking "Hopefully soon, but who knows" I say speaking my mind.

After lunch we clean up the dishes, leaving the last two slices of pizza on a plate for Margaret. It isn't long afterwards we hear the first groan of the day "My head is killing me" Margaret complains "Pizza, medicine and soda" I respond "Pizza?" She asks rushing into the room and grabbing the last two slices. She eats them quickly "So…what did you two talk about?" She asks with her mouthful "A lot of stuff, the future of the farm and what to do about what happened" I answer. "What about you two?" Amanda asks her curiously, Margaret looks away "Stuff" She answers. "What kinds of stuff?" Me and Amanda ask almost in usion, "N-nothing" She stutters getting up and going back to the living room quickly. We look at each other before I hear Kittys weak voice "B…My head hurts" I grab a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water before heading into the living room.

"You drank too much" I say flatly, passing her the pills and water "What are these?" She asks sounding rather pained. "The pills are for the headache, so take em love" I tell her with a smile. She graciously takes them and quickly swallows them, with a weak smile she asks "How long until it stops hurting?" I grin "for the pills to kick in, anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour" She frowns, holding onto her head. I help her sit up and I sit next to her, she leans back onto me and occupies the rest of the sofa. "How has your day been after the incident?" I ask "It was okay, Margaret helped me understand that what I did and what Amanda did was bad. We also talked about some other stuff too" She tells me. "That's great" I say kissing her on top of her head, since she's leaning on me and facing away. I hear a giggle "What?" I ask with a smile "That tickles" She says "Why don't you try to sleep off your headache?" I ask "I'm gonna try to get some rest after this hectic day" I tell her before leaning back a little and closing my eyes.

 **End of chapter six, sorry if the lemon was bad. I'm trying to readjust to writing, it doesn't help that I haven't written lemons before. Remember, feedback is a plus and I hope you readers enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Still not much feedback, that's all good. I just hope it means I'm doing something right, anyway nobody's told me to stop so I'm just gonna keep writing. Remember I don't own shares of Pokemon, GameFreak, Nintendo or other associated networks, programs or technology. Just the oc.**

It's been a while since the 'girls woke up and their hangovers sound just about gone, they seem lively enough. "So what did we learn?" I ask Kitty "Too much wine makes your head hurt" Kitty says giving me a hug "Close enough Kitty" I say returning the hug. "So for the rest of the day what do you 'girls want to do?" I ask, The responses vary "Watch movies!" Kitty says, "Play games" Amanda suggests "Bake" Margaret adds quietly. I look around to each 'girl "How about you two watch some movies" I suggest pointing at Amanda and Kitty "Margaret and I will make cookies or something and then we'll play games tonight?" I suggest, there's some mumbling but they agree. I leave the two alone and take Margaret into the kitchen "What'd you want to bake?" I ask her, she pulls down an old cookbook and leafs through the pages "How about…these?" She asks turning the book to me "Gingerbread people?" I ask "I admit, another month or so it is Christmas…" I say, she looks worried for a minute. "Definitely" I agree with a smile beginning to collect the dishes needed while she gathers the ingredients, "So any special reason to make gingerbread so early?" I ask as we work. "Well…I thought it would be fun, you know" She says with a playful smile "I agree that it is, I'm just thinking after everything…" I say grabbing a cookie cutter after a little while. "Go enjoy the movie, I'll finish up and join you all after" She says taking the cookie cutter from me and gently pushing me out of the kitchen "o-okay" I say a tad confused.

I look at the tv to see 'The Grey' playing, Liam Neeson is being chased by what looks like a pack of Mightyena. It's odd, first came Pokemon in genetic mutation then pokegirls. The first becoming rarer and less frequent as time progressed, believe me there are plenty still but not more than regular animals. I look at the sofa to see Kitty and Amanda sitting rather conservatively with about a cusions width separating them on the sofa. I take the space and wrap an arm around each 'girls shoulders and pulling them close I kiss Kitty on the cheek and tousle Amandas hair lightly. My actions earn a giggle from both 'girls "So are you 'girls over your differences now?" I ask, they nod with their attention on the movie. I get into the movie for a bit before smelling the cookies "I'll be back" I say heading to the kitchen only to be stopped by the tall goth woman "What do you think your doing?" She ask, her white apron stained half a hundred colours "Well rainbow girl, I wanted to see how our effort was coming along" I tell her "Well you can't" She says with a smile "Were you making icing?" I ask noticing fresh stains on her apron and hands, some smeared on her lower lip "Maybe, but the cookies are gonna be a surprise so no peaking" She says "okay?" She asks giving me a hug "Alright doll, you got it" I agree, she lets go of me and I pull away to see my white shirts grown blue and pink and green and orange blotches. I go back and sit on the sofa with the girls.

By the time supper time rolls around we've finished watching 'The Grey' and are about half way through 'The Family' starring Michelle Pfeiffer and Robert deNiro. Margaret calls us in for supper, spaghetti with real homemade sauce, I retrieve a couple of chickens for Kitty and we eat in almost silence. Afterwards the four of us finish the movie together and we start to play card games "I've got a surprise for everyone" Margaret announces before scurrying into the kitchen and coming back with the cookie sheet hidden under a cloth. "B, would you do the honours?" She asks, I nod and gently lift the cloth away to reveal four rows of gingerbread people; one row of four each: A male in a white shirt and blue pants, another in varying colour tops that's a Naga, a red haired one in skirts with large lumps for breasts and a final row of thin girls with black hair and alternating pink or bright blue dresses. I look up at Margaret in fascination "Margaret…you've done a lovely job" I say with a big smile, she returns the smile but watches as Amanda picks up a cookie version of herself and bites the feet off, laughing and spewing crumbs onto the floor "They're anatomically correct!" She yells laughing. Me and Kitty both grab a cookie 'me' and lift them to look at the underside, sure enough they have members as well. We laugh with Amanda "Margaret, you've done an awesome job" I say turning back to see she's practically glowing in excitement "Y-you really think so?" She asks brushing a few strands of hair back into place. "You're a master in the kitchen" I praise her, "I bet you wanted to impress me?" I ask. She blushes hard looking at Kitty "Y-yes…kind of…I wanted to show you all I could still have fun" she admits, grabbing a cookie version of Kitty and biting it in two. Kitty nods with a smile before biting off the lower half of her 'B' cookie and chewing it slowly "So then let me guess, a movie with just you and me?" I ask, she shakes her head "A drive through the autumn nature?" Another nod "You want me to…board with you?" I ask with a shrug, she looks at Kitty who nods her head before jumping in place gleefully and finishing the kitty cookie. I finish the 'me' cookie and grab a Bonemaiden cookie and begin to eat it feet first, Amanda grabs one of the last 'me' cookies and Kitty takes a 'Kitty' cookie. We talk as we finish the rest of the cookies and play cards.

A few hours later I find myself standing out front of Margarets bedroom in a pair of grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt, I knock on the door to have it slowly pulled open. I get pulled in, Margaret closes the door behind me and she's got a blush across her face. She's wearing an old but professionally maintained nightgown from around the nineteen seventies or eighties. It's got straps to go over her shoulders front to back to hold it up, what looks like a bra holds her breasts which look to be between 'a' and 'b' cup. From there the material trails all the way down to the floor, the material looks soft, the garment itself is a soft pink colour with a sea foam green for accents. "You look very pretty" I say stunned, I reach out and touch the material softly. Silk. "These were a gift from Gramps, weren't they?" I ask, she nods with tears in her eyes "Don't do this, don't cry Margaret" I say hugging her, she hugs back. We stand there hugging for a long time before we let go of each other, she takes my hand and leads me over to the bed. We lay down next to each other, I look at the thin goth, we're about the same height give or take an inch. "You did a great job with the cookies" I say "You do a great job with everything" I add making her blush and stop the flow of tears that had started. "You've missed having to share a bed for a long time haven't you?" I ask softly "Y-yes…w-would you be okay with keeping a secret?" She asks me. I nod "I'll keep any secrets" I swear, she takes a deep breath "Well…I've never…actually…" she says clearing her throat, it takes me a moment to register what she's getting at "W-what? Really?" I ask, she blushes hard and turns away "Don't laugh at me" She says. I get more serious than I had been "Why would I laugh at you, I just couldn't believe you. I mean you were with other slavers and masters and Grandad for so long I figured…" I try to explain myself "Look, older couples don't need all that physical stuff, just hugs and kisses and emotions" She tells me with a forlorn look. I nod to let her know I understand before pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek "You're the best at what you do Doll" I say with a smile. She hugs me side on "B…which 'girl do you like the most?" She asks after I shut off the light, leaving us in darkness. "I don't know if I actually could 'like' any of you more than the others" I admit, I hear her sigh "Is that the answer you wanted?" I ask, she doesn't say anything but she does squeeze my arm gently. "Is this the kind of stuff you an Kitty talked about earlier?" I hear myself ask, "Y-yes" She squeaks.

 **-Margarets POV-**

I've let the catgirl out of the bag, I wait for a reaction but it doesn't come. I sigh "T-this is a lot for you to handle isn't it? W-way too much?" I ask quietly "No" He says gently like he's trying to assure me "It means they won't fight anymore, hopefully" He says but not to me, more to assure himself. "And you think today was a long day" I say with a calm voice "Things will be fine" He says wrapping an arm around me. I snuggle closer to him, "thanks for everything B. Thanks for liking us" I say, he kisses my cheek "Get some sleep Margaret, well talk to the others tomorrow" I close my eyes and try to sleep, hearing him begin to snore after a few minutes. I lay awake in the darkness for sometime before I start to think about what happened with B and Amanda the night before.

"He is asleep…" I whisper to myself "Just a touch" I swear. Reaching under the blankets I move my hand down to his groin trying to feel through his pants, I can't feel anything through the pants. Frustrated and a little nervous I move my hand up to his waistband "Quick and easy" I whisper, listening to his rhythmic breathing. I slowly slide my hand under the waistband of his pants and hesitate for a moment before sliding it under his underwear waistband as well. I move a few inches more before hitting my hand on something that feels like a sausage "o-okay" I whisper nervously "I touched it…n-now what?" I ask myself quietly. I had walked in on Amanda a few times when she was 'relieving' herself in the bathroom, I try to remember what she had been doing. I gently grab his 'business' and slowly stroke it, to my amazement it starts to grow and get harder. I hear a moan and stop, looking up at him feel terrified I got caught. I look up to see him still asleep "He sleeps like a stone…" I say truly amazed, resuming the strokes. After a while of stroking I feel him begin to pulse in my hand, I pull my hand out of his underwear before I hear him groan from what I assume was a release. After a few more minutes of quiet darkness I move my hand back down and collect some of the sticky fluid that collected in his undergarments and bring it out, I sniff it and grimace at the smell "salty" I judge quietly as I wipe my hand on the blankets. I lean up and kiss his cheek "Sweet dreams B" I whisper before trying to get some sleep.

I wake up the next morning, sneaking away from B to shower and put on a short, bright green dress. It's got thin straps and ends just above my knees, I brush my dark hair out before heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast. I make a big breakfast of bacon, and hash browns (both originally frozen) and scrambled eggs (fresh from the coop). While I'm cooking Amanda comes downstairs "So…How was your night?" She asks enthusiastically, I turn to her, my multicoloured apron drawing her attention "We didn't do anything, we just talked" I tell her "C'mon, you're happy. You never make me breakfast" She points out. I look around for B and Kitty "Still, we didn't do anything. I never touched him, unlike you" I half lie, she just looks at me "You're a jackass" She says. I start to get a little angry "Don't call me a jackass you big breasted whore! You fucked him while he slept!" I nearly scream. She grins "Whatcha gonna do about it?" She asks before she sticks her tongue out to taunt me, without so much as a thought I use takedown on her and take us both to the ground. I waist no time straddling her abdomen "You're a fucking slut!" I scream using sucker punch at her face, it misses when she simply turns it to the side. She grins, I look in confusion "Thunderbolt" She says and instantly a thunderbolt comes out of nowhere and it racks my body hard being one of my weaknesses. I let out a pained scream as tears come to my eyes "Y-you fucking b…bitch" I say falling forward to use bite. She sees my attempt and shoves me back "fire fang" she says simply as she pulls me back to bite me, this time I'm done. I fall forward onto her and pass out.

 **-Bs POV-**

I rush into the room to see Margaret passed out on the floor and Amanda drinking a coffee "What happened?" I ask, worry clear in my voice as I flip Margaret onto her back. I see her nose is bleeding, probably broken from landing face first but her clothes smell burned and she has a nasty bite on her shoulder. "W-what…the fuck happened?" I ask "One rule in this damn house that goes for everyone 'no attacks' do you remember that?" I ask Amanda as I pick up Margaret and shut the stove off "You've really been fucking pushing my nerves" I tell her as I carrying Margaret into the living room and lay her on the sofa. Not so much as a word from Amanda, a glance maybe but nothing else.

I lay Margaret down on the sofa, brushing her hair away from her face with a hand and dabbing the blood gently with my shirt "Margaret wake up, c'mon…get up" I say loudly, not knowing how much she was hurt "Come on hon, wake up" I beg. I hear her groan in pain "Hey, hey Bs here" I say, "Don't over exert yourself, you need rest. Is anything broken?" I ask. She's still for a few minutes before shaking her head 'no', I'm a tad relieved. I rush to the living room closet for any potions or revives and actually find a potion and burn heal, I return quickly and put the burn heal on the bite wound before spraying Margaret all over with the potion. I wait for a few minutes before she takes a big breath and sits up "I-I'm sorry…I know the rule. But I lost my temper after Amanda kept assuming we did something last night and called me a jackass" She tells me "You two used to get along so well" I mutter to myself. "Yeah, well things change" I hear Amanda, I whip around to face her "You two, one rule; no attacks in this house. You drove her to her last nerve and over the edge this morning." I say trying not to lose my temper "I have tried to help you to-" "Hi everyone!" Kitty says happily, interrupting me. I turn to look at her, quickly putting on a smile "How's the most beautiful Naga in the world?" I ask, she blushes before looking at the scene.

"W-what's going on?" She asks quickly changing from a smile to nearly tears "It's alright, Kitty we're just talking it all out" I try to explain. She just nods, turning and heading upstairs back to her room.

 **-Kittys POV-**

I slowly move back to my room, I hate fighting and arguing. I don't like confrontation, it scares me so I try to put it off. I go into my room and lock the door behind me, I go to the bed and lay down. I grab 'Plush Bunny' and hug him close, trying not to cry. Margaret was burned and hurt and Amanda was placid at least on the outside, B looked totally stressed and I know I can't do anything about it. I keep hugging Plush Bunny for a long time, I can't hear them arguing. If they do argue the house is big enough and well insulated so I shouldn't hear anything from the ground floor at least anyway.

After a few hours I hear a knock at the bedroom door, getting up slowly I slither over to the door. With Bunny in one hand I unlock the door with the other and open it a crack, I look through cautiously to see B on the other side looking a bit down and holding a good sized sheep "You didn't get breakfast earlier, it's nearly lunch time. I wanted to make sure you were okay" He says, I open the door wide "Please come in" I say moving out of the way. He steps in and I close the door behind him, eagerly taking the sheep and beginning to wrap a few coils around it. "I'm sorry you had to see all of that earlier Kitty, I was just as startled as you were to be honest" He says watching my coils, I nod "I don't like arguing or fighting, none of that stuff. " I tell him as I begin to squeeze the sheep.

"I didn't pick up on that" He says, I know he's lying. I squeeze the sheep tighter and it bleats in pain "So why are you still here?" I ask curiously. "I don't know I just find the fact that you're cute and the voracious way you eat is attention grabbing." He confesses "So you like what I do?" I ask with a sudden burst of confidence, he nods 'yes' "You're adorable and I kinda find you really attractive" He says. I let go of the sheep and rush over to him, lunging up to get my arms around his neck. I give him a novice kiss on the lips, before pulling back shocked "I-I'm sorry…" I say trailing off "It was j-just…you made me f-fee-" I try to apologize before he puts his lips to mine.

 **-Bs POV-**

I kiss her to shut her up, I started something and I'm gonna try to clean everything up. "Look…" I say breaking the little lip touch "…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you at all over the last couple days. Especially since, well…I've only known you for a couple days." I say reaching down to pick as much of her up as I can so all of her weight isn't on my neck. "I-it's okay…but…" She says blushing "W-would you…uh…" She sputters blushing harder, I feel something click in my head and I smile "You want to mate, huh?" I ask. She pushes her head against my chest and nods "y-yes…" She says quietly, I set her on the bed "Only if you want to" I tell her. She slithers on the bed over to the little table next to it with the lamp and sets her fake bunny on it, then comes back to me "Please put the sheep in the closet" She says with a bright grin. I nod and grab the sheep, putting it in the closet and closing the door. I make my way back over and sit on the bed "So…how does it work? I mean where are Nagas…" I let the rest go unsaid, she blushes as goes back on her tail and raises a bit to make herself taller. Once she does about a foot of tail under her belly button begins to fade and change, after a minute she has visible genitalia and an almost flat ass; both of which and the skin on her hips look to have been tattooed with green scales for an optical illusion effect. She attempts to pull her top down over herself and I look away "So you're sure you want to go?" I ask, a second later her forked tongue runs up my neck.

I turn to look at her, she looks like a human girl attached mig-thigh to a long snake tail "W-woah…you look…" I say stunned.

 **-Lemon-**

I look at the blushing Naga "Well…lets do this" I say with a smile, she nods. "Would you t-t…strip p-please?" She asks blushing hard, "Are you new to this doll?" I ask with a smile, I begin to pull my shirt over my head "in…in a s-sense…" She says. I remove my shirt and see her frowning, I remove all but my boxers quickly. "Hey, it's okay Kitty. We play at your pace" I assure, she smiles "You look good B" she says. I brush my fingers down her real scales and get a moan "Sensitive?" I ask her "The scales get sensitive when I get aroused" She admits. I stroke her scales a few more times "M-my attacks a-are…wrap…bite…gummy tongue…and a v-variety of…poisons…" She says struggling through moans, I freeze "poisons?" I ask. "Y-yeah…regular poison, sleep poison, paralyze poison and lust poison as well as a burning poison" She notes, I nod noting lust poison. She pushes me back onto the bed, my erection jabs at her 'thigh' "W-what's this?" She tries to ask in a sexy tone. She grabs the waistband and slides my boxers down, my ten inches springing up. She stares at it for a minute "Don't worry, it can't hurt you" I say grinning at Kitty, she nods. She gives it a hesitant lick with her slim tongue, a spark coming to her eye. She grips it firmly in one hand and begins an off rhythm stroking, licking it like candy. I try to white knuckle the blowjob but after a few minutes I gently push her away "Okay we should just skip the foreplay Kitten" I say with a smile. She nods "o-okay" She says "Okay, it should be alright for you to get on if you want" I say gently. She gives me her cute little smile while making eye contact, she lays down on me with her lack of bones bends herself so her breasts are in my face and dick sandwiched between us. "Okay, we should get this off" I say gently pulling her top off over her head "Oh my…what are these?" I ask using one hand to gently reach up and touch her breasts. I fondle one and earn a few cooing noises, she grinds herself against my erection. She takes her time lining my head up to her opening "Are you ready?" I ask her, making eye contact. "Y-yes…" She says with a nod, wrapping the very end of her tail around my ankles before beginning to slither back and forth until my head enters her. "Take your time" I say with a smile at her warmth around me, she slides down onto my member lower taking a few more inches. I notice no hymen but I don't say anything because of how nervous she is, instead I move my other hand up so I can massage both breasts. It earns me a few more moans and she moves lover to take half of my member, stopping for a few minutes to adjust to my size. "Are you okay?" I ask looking into her eyes, smiling at her. She leans down, hugging me before pushing herself the rest of the way down "I-I'm wonderful…" She says with a moan, beginning to grind/hump herself on my member. I let her work at her pace for a bit before moving my hands down to scratch her scales, I receive a moan. She looks at me with lust in her eyes and I gently grab her hips, I begin to pull out and thrust into her from my bottom position. "B…B I-it feels…good" She says, blushing hard and actually making her 's' more of a hiss "sss". "I'm glad Kitty, you deserve the best" I say feeling my pleasure begin to build almost rapidly from lack of exercise, I increase the rhythm of my thrusts only a little and she grinds harder, I feel her wrap more of her tail almost instinctively around my legs. After a little while longer she screams at such a pitch to break the lamp bulb and lightbulb and I feel a warm wet splash my crotch and then hear her panting with a hazy look on her face. I finish into her quickly shooting half a dozen loads of cum deep into her, she lays down and snuggles close.

 **-End of Lemon-**

"Your really warm" She whispers "The room is pretty hot" I reply, she shakes her head 'no' "Inside…" She says blinking lazily. "O-oh…I guess I could be" I say quietly, before long she's fast asleep. I slide out of her and roll her to one side, I give her a kiss and she smiles unconsciously.

I lay with her, she had turned some time ago and his now hugging me almost uncomfortably tight. I don't mind she's still wearing a big smile, her lower 'area' has also changed back to looking like a snake tail. I've got an arm wrapped around her hugging her close, after another hour I hear her wake up with a content sigh "You're still here?" She asks happily "Of course, besides your tail was wound around my legs. I couldn't pry it loose if I had bothered to try" I say smiling at her. "We should get dressed and head downstairs soon though, the other two will be worrying about us" I tell her after a few more minutes of cuddling "I guess your right" She says, there's a bleat from the closet sheep. "Ooo lunch!" She says almost jumping off the bed to race over to the closet, she struggles with it in her frenzy but gets the door open. I instinctively close my eyes when I hear the first snap, it's proceeded by a couple more as Kitty constricts the sheep and breaks some of its larger bones. After a few minutes I open my eyes "You missed the show" Kitty says rubbing her distended stomach "You ate really quickly" I reply staring at her "I was hungry" She retorts. I toss her the discarded top "Here you go beautiful" I say, she catches it and slips it over her head and then waits while I get dressed before we head downstairs.

 **-End of Chapter 7-**

 **It's along chapter this time. I apologize for the bland lemon between B and Kitty but a lemon between those two had to happen eventually, and with lust poison who knows what will happen next? Anyway if anyone wants to suggest Bs next lemon partner from among the three I'll take suggestions through pm. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I apologize for the long wait.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8-**

 **Hi readers, usual deal I don't own shares of Pokemon, GameFreak or Nintendo. I just own the OC. Now let's look forward to a more off chapter.**

As Kitty and I get to the bottom of the steps we are greeted by Margaret and Amanda, Margaret in her recliner and Amanda splayed 'charmingly' across the sofa. "You two were up there sometime, we were getting worried" Margaret scolds, Amnesia picks up and a smile explodes on her face "Margaret" She says slowly. Margaret turns to face her "hmm?" She asks "Can't you see? They did it!" Amanda shouts gleefully before giggling like a little girl. Margaret looks dumbstruck; her jaw (if it could) looked like it was gonna unhinge and hit the floor when she turned back to gawk at us. "B-but…w-what…what?" She sputters, I turn to face Kitty and learn she's been looking at me for sometime. We both blush at each other fiercely before turning back to the two "How?" I ask Amanda, She nods her head " Remember when I took advantage of you? Kitty and Margaret could smell you on me, well your musk anyway. From where I'm sitting, you two wreak of each other" She explains with a smug grin. "Great" I say "Close your legs and sit up" I add "I'm tired of seeing more than I need to" I inform her. She nods with a blush and sits up, Kitty and I have Amanda move down the sofa so we can sit next to each other.

Kitty and I snuggle on the sofa for a while before I clear my throat to get all three of the pokegirls attention "Ladies, it's come to my attention that…not just Kitty likes me" I says, Kitty looks confused for a minute before nodding, Margaret looks away and Amanda looks really confused. "Anyhow, I was speaking with one of you…I like all of you very much." I say, Kitty is not the happiest looking, Margaret faces us again and Amandas eyes have a glint of shine in them. I hear it before I feel it, a sharp 'whizzing' before a sharper 'slap' "Damn it!" I say quickly rubbing my cheek "I thought we were dating" Kitty says fiercely, her tail swishing dangerously on the floor. "Kitty I thought you agreed to that 'sharing B' thing!" Margaret whines, Kittys eyes sharpen to the point that the pupils are as thin as paper or almost invisible "I didn't agree!" She hisses "You drank too much Margaret! I bet you don't remember half of what we talked about!" She says. Margaret sniffles a few times, I gently attempt to hug Kitty only to receive another strike. This time it leaves a stinging feeling from the top left hand corner of my face right across to the bottom right corner, it causes me to grab my face in what has to agony "Fucking fuck fuck!" I shout with tears streaming down my face. I can feel Amanda and Margaret starring at me, waiting for a real reaction. I loose my cool completely, I grab Kitty by the shoulders and pull her off of the sofa "Kitty, what the fuck!?" I shout dragging her across the room. Amanda and Margaret look scared, I don't loose my cool. I slam her up against a wall and hold her eye level, she strikes the side of my head with her tail this time. My right eye twitches "L-listen, before I do something I regret you had better calm down" I warn.

She glares at me and I hear the whizzing noise, I throw my arm back and catch her tail before it hits me. "I don't understand, I gave you a chance" I say still pinning her by a shoulder, she just hisses with what I presume is hatred. "Fine" I say clutching her tightly by the shoulders again forcing myself to ignore the next strike. My vision in my right eye turns red as I drag her to the back doors in the kitchen, the large sliding door like a portal to the outside world, a hole in the wall. I grin, hauling her out to the door and sliding it wide open I shiver in the cold and hear her hiss louder. I drag her ten feet into the backyard struggling and hissing the whole time, my eye feels like it's burning and I hope what I feel is blood hopefully leaking from my nose..

I hold her out there as her struggles get weaker, I drop her in the cold and head back into the house striding quickly through the living room. I must have looked awful because Margaret screams when she sees me before I turn to head to the upstairs bathroom.

 **-Margarets POV-**

B had just lost his temper after Kitty went berserk, he had dragged her outside. "Oh my god, Amanda what if he kills her?" I ask snapping out of shock "I…I don't know, but what if she kills him?" Amanda replies scaring me further. We sit in silence for a few minutes before we hear the back door open and slam shut, B walks in alone and I scream at the sight of him. His clothes are ripped, there's an ugly scratch on his neck. His face is the worst: Most of the blood vessels must've broken in his right eye from all the whippings, his nose is broken at a disgusting angle and just pouring blood. The skin on his forehead is split open, along with his upper lip but his whole face is bruised and beaten red. The scariest things are that he's come back alone and that he doesn't say a word before he limps back upstairs.

Once I'm sure he can't hear us I get up and run outside "I'm going to get her!" I scream at Amanda. I find her not far from the house, her tail barely moving and her breathing is very slow. I struggle to get her up "C'mon…you have…too. If…you die…" I say struggling to scold her as I drag her back to the house. A few minutes later I have the human half in the house, eventually getting the snake tail in and closing the door. She's really cold, her breathing is very slow and her human half looks a very faded blue in colour. "Oh my god…" I say quietly "Amanda bring in blankets!" I yell putting water to boil in a kettle.

Amanda brings in a big arm load of blankets and begins to cover Kitty in blankets, once the kettle begins to whistle I fill water bladders up and cork them. With the hot bladder I lay them down on top of Kitty with only one layer of blanket between them. I get her a mug of hot tea and gently give her sips.

After what seems like hours and cups of tea and multiple bladders her colour starts to come back and her breathing gets better, eventually her eyes flutter open. I slap her "What was that outburst for?" I ask sharply causing her to tear up "I'm sorry!" She says "I don't know what happened, he brought up that stuff and you started talking and I got jealous because I had just had sex with a guy that wasn't just abusing me" She says "And then he wants to be shared like a player or something…I just don't know what came over me" She says. "I think you got the better deal too, He is up in the bathroom or his bedroom trying to Doctor himself up. You pissed off the nicest guy in the world and if I had to bet, he held himself back. He did his best to not hurt you, Amanda and I saved your scaly ass after he left you in the cold" I inform her. "You hurt him a lot, after what he did for you and he tried to calm and comfort you after you got angry." I add. She looks away as tears begin to stream down her face "I-I didn't mean to h-hurt him, I w-was angry" She says "I know, you have to learn to control your anger" I say "I mean I just want to slap the shit out of you right now, but I won't because I want B to be his self again" I tell her with true honesty. "I'm going to check on B" Amanda says "Nope, your staying here. I'll go, you've done a lot lately" I say standing up and heading for the stairs, neither woman objects.

The bathroom door is open so I head for his bedroom, I knock on the door hesitantly "B?" I ask through the door "What?" He yells back making me jump. "I…I want to see you" I say "No you don't, you screamed when you saw me earlier…earlier…oh my god! Kitty…is she alright?" He asks sounding more hurt then I could ever imagine. "She's fine me an Amanda got to her in time, I believe she'll be one-hundred percent by tomorrow" I say giving my prognosis. The door opens to show B, his nose is straightened and the bleeding has stopped. The gash on his neck and forehead are bandaged and wrapped securely. His eye is still red and most of his face is bruised and swollen "B…how did you?" I ask stunned "What? Wrestle an angry Naga? Boxing, that's easy. Taking hits like that, by someone like her. I lost my cool, I hurt her didn't I?" He asks. I shake my head 'no' "You didn't hurt her, you let her know that just because you treated her well that she couldn't act like a brat. She was acting jealous and spoiled, you showed her you wouldn't take her crap" I explain gently pushing him back into his room and closing the door behind me. "She lost it because of what I had told you last night, she figured since you were the only one to treat her well before, after and during sex…she wanted you for herself" I explain. He nods "I figured as much…before she hit me that second time" B says warily "I have to go apologize" He says, the limp noticeable as he crosses the room to sit on his bed "What happened to your leg?" I ask him "At one point I tripped dragging her and landed hard on my knee, it's just a bit sore" He says. I just look at him "If you say so B" I tell him quietly. I sit next to him on the bed and hug him tightly "B, we just want the old you back. Go back to the three of us being friends if you want" I tell him, no reply.

"I need an ice pack and one of the bottles of rum from Chris" He tells me, I get up off of the bed and head back down to the kitchen.

 **-Amandas POV-**

Margaret had just gone upstairs to check on B and I have to sit by Kitty and keep an eye on her, I flatten my skirt as we wait around in silence. "So when he loses his cool, he really gets angry" Kitty says in an attempt to break the silence between us. I look at her absent mindedly "Well you crazy snake, I guess so. This is the first time I've seen it happen" I tell her "Alright 'Manda" She says with a snarky tone. "Manda?" I ask confused, she grins "What's gotten into you?" I ask. "B, of course he won't ever get into you willingly though" She says, I look at her with shock "What the fuck!?" I ask. "Yeah, he won't ever want you. You don't have the right stuff" She says. I feel tears rolling down my face "Take it back! Take it all back!" I say with anger in my voice. I stand up "C'mon whore, he won't want you with that floppy thing you've got between your legs no matter how small it is" She says, her voice full of…happiness? I begin to cry hard, soon I hear Margaret come down to the kitchen. "What's going on?" I hear Margaret ask "I don't know she just started crying, she did mutter a few things about B though" Kitty answers as if nothing had happened. I try to clean myself up "K-Kitty…she…w-was being so m-mean" I say between sobs, Margaret looks from me to her and back again "Kitty seems fine" She says forcing Kitty to grin. I get up and run into the living room, jumping and landing hard on the sofa. I grab one of the pillows on it and cry into it.

 **-Unknown POV-**

I released my hold on the snake girl, giggling madly as I do so. I shiver as I remember where I am. I'm in a barn on a property in the middle of butt fuck nowhere, between psychic ability and foresight I managed to get myself here. From what I figure it must be close to winter if it isn't already, cause it's way too cold. I shiver and hug myself tightly trying to keep as much heat as possible, tears come to my pale eyes and begin to run down my cheeks.

 ** _-FlashBack-_**

Years ago a nice man had taken a Trixie into his home, a sort of moral booster. He liked her pranks very much but she had to do chores just like the rest of his maids. I was that Trixie and I loved playing pranks on Masters other pokegirls and pokewomen, but my favourite target was Masters wife. He always laughed at the outcome of my practical jokes and scolded me for pranking his wife.

One day, years later I was setting up a new prank, just putting green dye in the shampoo bottle of Masters wife when she caught me. She grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled me roughly, dragging me from the third storey bathroom all the way to the basement. She never said a word the whole time but I screamed until I was almost horse, I could barely speak by the time we reached the basement. I remember the following clearly. She let go of my hair and set me on top of the washing machine, she grabbed a bottle from a couple shelves above me. I stood at 4'2", She stood about 5'9" a fitting size for masters large stature of 6'7". She brought the bottle down to my eye level "BLEACH", I swallowed nervously. "Dye? Dye!" She nearly screamed making me jumping "I'm tired of all your FUCKING pranks! I want you to leave this house now!" She says screaming the demands "B-but what will Master say?" I ask concerned for his wellbeing. "Oh puh-lease, you're nothing to him. You're not worth the clothes on your back!" She tells me with such ferocity I try to back away whilst sitting on top of the machine. She grabs my forearm and hauls me back to the edge of the machine so my legs are dangling over the edge. Then she had Sid something that was terrifying "Leave now, or have a nice long drink" She had threatened while taking the bottles lid off. We hear the front door open upstairs "Honey, where are you?" He calls for his wife, we open our mouths. Her to answer and me to scream for help, she sees me and swings her arm before forcing a hard stop. The contents of the bottle slosh out and I close my mouth quickly, stupidly I had kept my eyes open. It burned for a long time while I had screamed. He clamoured down the steps loudly and I heard him shove his wife out of the way, I felt his hand brush the cruel chemicals off of my face. "Oh my god, did any get in you mouth? Where did it hit you?" He asks actually sounding scared, the smell or bottle must've given it away. "My e-eyes hurt" I had said weakly. I feel him scoop me up in his big arms, on moves as I hear a 'slam' sound. "I swear if you leave I'm getting a divorce!" I remember hearing the wife threaten as Master headed up the stairs, then the slam of the from door.

Minutes later we were at the hospital, in the emergency room he must've taken me straight up because I hear a tired "Hello?" Before Master spits out "I walked in on my wife trying to kill this 'girl with Bleach. She got it into her eyes and her mouth should be flushed as well" He says quickly. I hear the chair slam against a back wall "Follow me". My Master was never famous but he had friends in higher places then he was so if something was wrong with one of his 'girls the hospital was eager to help. They rushed me into a room and say me on a bed. "Okay the doctors hear, tell him what happened" Master says. "W-well…Masters wife caught me setting up my next prank…" I start "Which was?" Master asks "G-green dye in the shampoo bottle…" I answer hearing a little chuckle. "Proceed" I hear in a clear practiced from the doctor. "She dragged me to the basement and told me I either had to leave or drink bleach. When Master got home she knew I would tell on him so she tried to get me to swallow bleach when I opened my mouth to scream for help. It mostly got my eyes." I explain. I'm handed a glass of water "don't drink it, there's a bucket being held in front of you. Spit it into that" I hear the doctor say, I begin rinsing and spitting.

Several cups later I heard him again "That should be fine, now open your eyes" the doctor orders, I try my hardest but they won't open "I c-can't they w-won't open" I say feeling terrified at the time. I remember hearing the doctor and Master whisper unintelligible words "Your eyes are open but your blind" the doctor said, "How can she see again?" Master asks sounding a bit calmed. "The only way I can think of, if she evolves then there's a chance of getting her vision back" The doctor had said sounding more unbelieving then I thought he would. Master picks me up and we pay the bill.

Months later with plenty of aid from Master to train attacks and prank his 'girls I evolve into a Harlequin, keeping my eyes closed. "Okay open them…please?" Master asks, I obliged with a smile but when my eyes open I don't see anything and begin to cry. Master must've seen my pale eyes because he hugged me before I closed them again "I'm sorry but I can't stay home anymore to keep an eye on you" He whispers, I pull back and look at him "Why? What are you saying?" I ask with fear building up "The others might try to hurt you, I can't protect you when I'm at work" He explains louder. "Please" I say with tears streaming down my face now "I don't want to leave, please. Please let me stay" I beg "I can't, please don't make a scene" He asks me. "No, please. I want to stay with you, I don't wanna go to a market. I wanna live, please. Please!" I almost scream, I feel him hug me before feeling a sharp pinch in my neck.

I wake up later in a cage, the only occupant. Without any training with my psychic I begin practice. Nothing really noticeable, psychic links mostly. After a few weeks I form visual links and cry silently for my own accomplishment. I eventually make an escape from the cage after a handler left it open, not fearing a blind pokegirl could find the exit. I ran for a long time, listening for vehicles at what I assumed were roads. Eventually I found a fence and with much struggle got over it. I found a building and hid, I searched with psychic for any real presences. I found four, one a reptilian presence was easy to link with visual and nearly complete control of her.

 ** _-End of FlashBack-_**

I wipe away my tears and use foresight, the scene unfolds and is over in thirty seconds. There's a dusting of snow on the ground, The man is holding me and I'm…crying. The dark haired woman rushes out with a blanket. They're nice to me. I blink when it's over, confused "Me, crying? Them? Nice?" I ask myself, putting off the thought and trying to get some sleep.

 **-Kittys POV-**

I look at Margaret and blink a few times "M-Margaret…I wasn't myself…earlier" I admit, she looks at me blankly "Sure, you just whipped B into a mess because a voice told you to" She says unbelieving me. "Really I swear…I was all for the idea, I c-couldn't control myself." I tell her, she just nods getting an ice pack and glass bottle from the cabinet before heading back upstairs. I unwrap myself from the blankets and go into the living room to see part of Amanda I wished I hadn't, I slither up beside her "Amanda…I'm sorry, it wasn't me doing any of that stuff earlier. I wish you would believe me, please…you're the best friends I've ever had" I say, she rolls to face away from me. She still crying into the couch "P-please, Amanda id never say anything mean to you. I'm happy to have a friend as fun as you. But you have to believe me, I couldn't control myself earlier." I say as I try to get her to believe me, I only get more crying. I head upstairs to see B.

I get to his room and hear Margaret and B talking through the door, B is a lot louder than Margaret. I knock on the door hesitantly "C-can I come in?" I ask, the voices stop. I wait outside for five minutes, then ten minutes. I hear hushed whispers for the longest time, I knock again "C-can I please c-come in?" I ask louder. This time B answers "The door's unlocked if you wanna get your scaly ass in here" He says with a slight slur to his words. I carefully open the door enough to slip inside and close it again behind me, Margarets standing with a dissatisfied look on her face. Her arms crossed under her breasts, she turns away to look out the window when she sees me. B on the other hand is staring at me, rather coldly with a bottle half empty in one hand. His neck and forehead are firmly wrapped with bandages, his nose was fixed after 'I' had broken it and his eye scared me the most without the stare it was red with blood. I see his other hand is holding the ice pack to one knee "Kitty, why?" He asks slurred. "I-it wasn't me B…I mean it was b-but I wasn't controlling me" I tell him, he rolls his eyes as if to say 'Yeah right, that's a load of bullshit'. "B, I'd never hurt any of you. Margaret and Amanda are my best friends and you're my mate. I-I was all with sharing you…with the others too" I tell him, he nods. "So then, what was going on then? How often do you lose control?" B asks, I think for a second "This is the fourth time since coming to your house, but the first time whatever it was decided to get physical usually it just makes me sound mean…to Amanda." I confess, B nods but Margaret turns around "So Amanda was telling the truth, while I was up here the first time you hurt Amandas feelings!" She almost shouts. Bs eyes dart from me to Margaret and back again to me, it's a few minutes before anyone says anything. B clears his throat "B, Margaret, Amanda and Kitty…Are there any other ghost or psychic types around?" He asks "Or even celestial" He adds "No. Obviously, why would you ask that?" Margaret asks, visibly annoyed "Because something is possessing Kitty enough to fuck with us…at least tell me I was mating with you and not be the other" B says looking at me. I feel a burning blush crawl across my face "I-it was me B, and it was the best I've ever experienced" I say happily. He smiles "W-we'll figure this out" he says before talking another drink "How's Amanda?" He asks. I look at the floor "Before Sh-she left me, before M-Margaret came downstairs, she told Amanda that th-there was no way in hell that you would l-like her…I tried to ap-apologize but she wouldn't listen" I explain. B tosses the ice pack to Margaret and drains the bottle before setting it on the little table next to his bed "You two, might as well go into the kitchen or something, I'll talk to Amanda" He tells us before kissing my forehead lightly "I'm sorry, if I had known about the possession I wouldn't have put you out in the cold" He apologizes "It's okay, I should've told someone the first time it happened" I say as we head downstairs.

 **-Bs POV-**

I should really thank Courtney for the really cheap rum she gave me, allergic to pain killers that crap is a good substitute. I lead the 'girls downstairs and they go to the kitchen, I put my attention on Amanda, whom I frequently see too much of. I walk over and gently stroke her hair "Hey Amanda" I say, she's laying facedown on the sofa crying into one of the pillows we keep there incase one of us falls asleep "What?" She asks talking into the pillow. "Something has been going on with Kitty, we believe something is possessing her. I really want you to forget whatever mean things she said to you" I tell her gently as I move my hand away, She sits up her eyes puffy from crying make contact with mine "o-okay" She says. I sit down next to her "I heard from Kitty what the possessor said to you, I hope you don't believe that because I like you all very much" I explain. She smiles weakly "R-really?" She whispers wiping tears off of her face. "Yes my cute little friend" I attempt to assure her. She looks down for a moment "S-so…you…you would like to have some fun?" She asks quietly, I give her a hug "I'm sore, I'm a little drunk…I'd like to remember cheering you up" I tell her. She nods "So I have to wait until your sober?" She asks, her voice getting a little louder "I'd like it if you wanted" I reply. It earns me a kiss on the cheek, I smile down at her "I'm gonna rest for a bit, I'm sure you could go talk to Kitty. She's worrying herself sick that you believe what she said to you" I tell her before closing my eyes and leaning back on the sofa.

 **-Amandas POV-**

'B explained everything and I guess Kitty shouldn't worry about something she can control' I think to myself as I get up from the sofa. I pull my shirt down a little to adjust it and flatten out my skirt before going into the kitchen. "H-hey Kitty…B told me what's going on" I say "Yeah, I had hoped so. I know I didn't say those awful things but something was making me." Kitty tells me. I walk over and hug her, she returns the hug with some difficulty. "Y-your boobs are too big, I-I can't hug y-you" She says after a moment I let go of her and giggle "It's okay" I assure her with a smile. "So what does the possession feel like?" I ask curiously, she frowns and seems to think for a few minutes "Imagine…getting pushed aside and held out of the way, except in your own head. You see and feel what happens to you but you can't control your body or talk" She explains carefully as she tries not to stutter. After a bit more we agree to keep an eye on Kittys body language and an ear out, because I realized she doesn't stutter as much if at all when possessed.

 **-End of Chapter 8-**

 **Was it any good? Feedback would be appreciated. Hopefully something good will happen sooner or later for our bizarre group.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9-**

 **I don't own any shares of Pokemon, or associated companies. Just the OC. Thank you readers for all of the feedback, and now let's begin chapter nine…**

 **-Amandas POV-**

It's been about two days since the incident with Kitty and learning about the possessions, everything's been fairly normal. Chris and Courtney had stopped by briefly to drop off some of their 'abundance' of rum, wine and a keg (or two) of beer. I don't believe it was out of the kindness of their hearts, Courtney had been driving and looked disheveled while Chris was drunk when they arrived. Their visit was fun but it's a lot calmer when they leave, it's gotten colder outside too. Autumn may have just started up but winter is really up its ass because we're getting up in the morning to see thick layers of frost on the ground outside. Kitty hasn't been noticeably possessed since the incident, which is great because B promised to show his affection for me tonight. Seriously, I feel like I'll explode with happiness.

I'm up in my room getting ready for this evening I look in the full mirror on the back of my bedroom door to admire myself. My hair is brushed out well and gathered to tumble over my right shoulder and gather with the tips touching the top of my boob. I'm wearing a soft blue tube top with a strapless bra on underneath, my favourite pink skirt with black panties underneath to match the bra. I admire myself in the mirror, hefting my boobs up a little to make sure there's plenty to see but not too much. I put on a little Crimson lipstick "There" I say admiring myself in the mirror after slipping on some high heels.

I head downstairs to see B alone on the sofa, Margaret and Kitty had agreed to stay in the kitchen until things started to happen.

"H-hey B" I say feeling a blush crawl up my face, I attempt to walk seductively over to him only to mess up and trip. My arms pinwheel to recover my balance "Hey Red, your looking good tonight" He says once I manage to sit next to him. I blush "I-I don't know why I feel so shy" I admit before looking at him, the bandages are gone. He's got a scab on his neck but his foreheads healing nicely, his eye is still red and his knees given him a little limp. He's wearing a grey t-shirt with black jeans, I smile at him "You don't look too bad yourself" I reply. "So did ya wanna watch a movie or anything?" He asks, I look at the piles on the floor next to the tv 'what's one he likes?' I think to myself, looking across all of the names. I get up and strut over, bending down to give him a view of my panties as I grab a case. I take my sweet time standing up and turning back to face him with the case in hand 'The World's End' flashes and he grins "You remembered" He says with a smile. I turn back to put the disc in the player, turning back I get a surprise. He's got two frosty pints on the coffee table and a big bowl of pretzels. I practically jump over the table landing next to him on the sofa "Oh B, you're too nice" I say kissing his cheek before grabbing my large glass. I take a sip and find that it's actually pretty good "This isn't from Courtney" I say surprised, B nods "Yeah, I'd say market unless Chris actually makes his own stuff" B says beginning to watch Simon Pegg and Nick Frost on the tv.

By the end of the movie we've both had our fair share of laughs, pretzels and about three pints each. I'm leaning on his side looking up at him through a thin haze from the strong beer, he's holding me close with one arm "M-my room or yours?" I ask louder than I meant to with a smile splayed across my face. He looks down at me and kisses my forehead "Your room" He says equally loudly. I feel my eyes grow wide as I jump up from the sofa, my force almost knocking the coffee table over. I grab his hand and begin to try to drag him up to my room.

 **-Bs POV-**

I let Amanda drag me up to her room, catching her when she stumbled or kept her from hitting a wall head-on along the way. Once we get inside she locks the door with a giggle "D-did you like what you saw earlier?" She asks with a smile. It takes me a second to remember her overly long and obvious bend to get the dvd "Yes Amanda dear, it was very…nice" I say. She hugs me tightly "Is that a marker in your pocket?" She asks with grin "I was gonna ask you damn near the same" I say, my bulge about her hip and hers more towards my knee. "Y-you like me right? I m-mean, this isn't pity right?" She asks into my chest area, I look down "There's no reason to pity you Amanda, you're awesome. And I hope we have fun tonight" I confess. She lets go of me and smiles before taking my hand and leading me to the bed "I bet you want the lights off right?" She asks. "It's up to you Amanda" I tell her, she shuts off the main light after turning the lamps on.

 **Lemon Start**

With the dimmed lighting I sit back on the bed, watching Amanda. She turns around after shutting the light off and I see her bright smile, She wastes no time pulling the tube top off. Her bra can hardly hold her large breasts as she saunters over. "Oh dirty boy, you like what you see?" She asks, eyes half lidded. I can't find the words, so I just nod as I'm mesmerized by her puppies. She turns around, back to me and slowly begins to slide down the bubblegum pink skirt. As she bends down to push the skirt the rest of the way I get a good glimpse of the panties covering her.

My erection feeling like it might split the zipper on my jeans, she struts over and open my jeans to reveal the tight tent in my boxers "Hmm…this looks nice" She says before bending a little and giving it a lick through the material cage. I let out a groan which entices her to take another lick, forcing another noise out of me. She forcefully pulls the waistband down over my dick letting it's full length out "My…" she says, it's my turn to speak "Go ahead, start licking" I tell her. She gives me this cute puppy eyes look "can't we skip the foreplay?" She asks "pwease…" she says with a pout, suddenly I feel a calmness spread over me and I hear myself reply "alright hon, since you asked so nicely…" It takes me two seconds to realize she used 'Cute look' on me. It takes another few minutes for it to ware off but by then our mouths are already pressed together, tongues wrestling for dominance. We break for air and I regain control "A-attacks?" I say attempting to get my breath back, she grins "Don't say you didn't like it, because he certainly did" She says pointing at my solid erection. I pull her into me and kiss her again, tongues wrestling I quickly establish dominance.

A minute later we're lying breathless on the bed facing each other, I'm using a hand to gently cup the side of her face that would touch the bed. She's smiling as she tries to keep eye contact "W-why didn't you ever want to do this before?" She asks before slowly starting to stroke my member, I grin "Because, I didn't know how it would effect our relationship I guess" I reply. She rolls away with a "Hmmph" noise. Puzzled, I open my mouth to speak only to see her wiggle backwards so that my dick is between her legs thanks to her shorter size. "W-well are you gonna fuck me or what?" She asks, turning her head to show me a blush. I reach down and guide my member into her slit so the head is lined up, then I reach around carefully. On my first thrust I go in a few inches before gently but firmly gripping her much smaller member in my hand eliciting a moan from Amanda, then I begin a slow stroking rhythm on her member. All the while she's making these adorable little noises, I want to hear more so I keep stroking her off making sure to start a slow pattern; each time my hips thrust into her I pull her back towards me.

After sometime I wrap my arms around her and pull us both into a sitting position before I lean back on the bed

"C-can I…" she says breathlessly, back to me. "Sure" I say not bothering to hear her full question. She gently gets off of me and turns to face me before spearing herself back down on my dick with a cute moan. She starts slowly bouncing herself up and down, I watch her breasts in the dim light. As she bounces on me I use my hands to reach up and grope her large breasts, gently I begin to massage and knead them. I let my thumbs roll over her nipples as I massage her breasts earning more moans.

After a few more minutes of our combined efforts I begin to feel a climax building, pressure in my groin building rapidly. Too late, without anymore warning than a gasp Amanda cums. Simultaneously she soaks my groin and shoots cum across my stomach, chest and misses my face by inches when a few ropes of semen hit the headboard next to me.

"W-woah…" Amanda says after a minute of sitting immobile "B…that w-was great" She says lying down on me, not caring about all the jizz "That was great B, I was looking forward to that since…forever" She whispers before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Great, can I get off now?" I ask after a moment of rest. No response, just steady breathing. I gently lift her head up to look at her face, she's passed out.

 **-End of Lemon-**

With a small grunt I pull Amanda off of me and lay her next to me, my erection dead from my sleeping partner. I wrap an arm around her with a sigh, closing my eyes I attempt to get some sleep.

 **-Next Day-**

I wake up looking around, Amnesia is gone so I decide to put on my boxers and get a change of clothes. A bath wouldn't hurt either I suppose.

I get a change of clothes and go to the bathroom, locking the door behind me I strip out of my boxers once the tub is about half full of hot water and slowly lower myself into the tub. I inhale sharply at contact with the water and slowly exhale as I finish lowering myself. I dunk head in the water a few times to clear my head and begin to muddle over our psychic/ghost dilemma. With thick walls and a big house I'll often talk to myself freely.

"So, something…no, no…Someone is causing trouble I need to figure out where they are and why they're targeting me and the 'girls. If it's vengeful, I don't know who it could be targeting but if it's just…I need to know" I say before dunking my head again. I open my mouth to speak when there's a knock on the door, Margaret seems to shout for me to hear her.

"B…Can I come in?" She calls, I cover my business with a washcloth "Dear, the door's locked" I call back. There's a faint *click* from the door and it opens just enough for Margaret to slide through before she locks it again "Skeleton Key" she says with a blush and giggle, holding up a key comprised literally of bones "Bonemaiden" I say with a smile.

She walks over and blushes when she sees I'm covering myself with small five by five inch square "I know, the cloth is small. From your angle you might see more than I can" I say. She makes a bad attempt to avert her eyes "So…uh B, last night…did you?" She asks, I shake my head 'no' "She finished and fell asleep, blue balled me" I comment. She steps back and a mask of confusion/fear hides her face "Th-they change colour?" She asks shocked and presumably concerned. "Margie, it's just a term, slang really for not getting off…it's a guy slang" I explain, her mask falls away and she's shy looking again.

"B…I was wondering, if maybe…would you…" She says "…fuck me" She mutters quietly, looking up at the ceiling. "Is…is a, there a specific reason that you had to interrupt my private time?" I ask somewhat softly, she looks at me in the eye before quickly moving to the wall "W-well B…Since it would be, it would be my first time I was hoping you would like to do me in the bath…" She explains. I look at her kind of interested "Wouldn't a bed be more comfy?" I suggest "I…I heard it hurts…the f-first time" She replies. I nod 'yes' before pulling the plug out of the tap to let the water drain.

A few minutes later the tub's filled with fresh, warm water. In the cool autumn/winter air there is a nearly invisible steam rising off of it. "So, Margaret…your absolutely, one hundred and fifty percent sure that you want this to happen?" I ask watching her nervously pace the bathroom. After a few more minutes and multiple imaginary circles walked around the tub she gently takes my wrist in one hand "I-I'm ready…" She says. I nod "Alright Margaret, you can't get in the tub with your clothes on" I inform her. She nods with a nervous smile and gently lets her lavender coloured skirt drop to the floor, her overly large soft yellow coloured top slides down to hide her underwear.

"I can do this, I can do this…" I hear her repeating the mantra with some rhythm, next the top slides off. Yellow slides over her head to reveal a matching set of an almost neon orange bra and panties. I don't think she actually needs the bra but I put on my soft smile "Your beautiful Margaret" I say quietly, exploring her as gently as I can with my eyes. She nods and smiles, clearing her throat to speak before she starts to look worried. "Margaret, it's okay. You don't have to do this" I tell her, she shakes her head 'no' "I don't want to be left out" She says. Her skin is starting to look a bit pasty, a slight greenish tint is visible in her cheeks. "Margaret, stop you're making yourself sick. It's nothing to worry about, we can do all of this later." I tell her, she swallows and looks away before turning and make eye contact "N-no…I have to…to…irk!" Vomit, yup all over the bathroom floor. I pull the plug out of the tub and quickly wrap a towel around my waist, carefully I make my way around the mess to her. I hold her hair back as she keeps throwing up, by the looks of it she ate a lot this morning to try to keep her nerve. I eventually get her to throw up in the toilet for easier clean up. By then she's crying a bit and muttering "sorry" I nod 'yes'. "It's okay Margaret, you shot your nerves" I note. The woman is quite a mess, with her tear streaked face and the acidic smell of stomach bile clinging to her. I flush the contents of the toilet after wiping the seat and sit down, gently pulling her to sit on my lap "God, why do I have to be so n-nervous…" She says quietly to herself, I gently stroke her back trying to soothe her. "You'll need a bath now Margie, Something you never do is to try and force this stuff" I say gently, watching as she keeps wiping tears off of her face. Most of her anxiety attack subsided into tears and a fit of hiccups, she doesn't hug me, hopefully because she's noticed she's covered herself in bile. "Take a long bath, relax and we'll talk later Margaret" I say putting her on the toilet and cleaning up before getting dressed. I leave her to bathe and head down to meet with the other two.

Downstairs I'm greeted by Kitty resting in my recliner with a visibly full stomach and Amanda laying on the sofa, when they see me the latter of the two sits up "B! Last night was…amazing, thank you" Amanda says with a blush, I shrug "Wouldn't know, you came then passed out" I say, she blushes in embarrassment and Kitty giggles. "Margaret was really nervous about losing her 'v-card', did you treat her nice?" Amanda asks after a few minutes "Uh…no" I answer carefully. "What? How could you!?" Amanda asks standing up, angry looking and slightly intimidating even with her stature. "I swear we never did anything, the poor Bonemaiden was so nervous. She just about had herself sick" I explain, skimming the truth. They both gasp rather sharply "Is she alright?" They ask in usion "She's taking a bath to calm down, she'll appear later" I assure them.

 **-Margarets POV-**

I'm sitting in the bathtub, it's three quarters full of nice warm water. I'm hugging my knees up around my chest, huddled in a ball. "I-I can't believe I did that" I scold myself miserably "I m-made myself sick because I was scared to do IT, it's s-so embarrassing" I keep beating myself up "Amanda and Kitty and B all know how to do IT, they don't seem scared of the act" I say slowly relaxing before I begin to wash myself off. "I've g-gotta do this…" I tell myself after I'm sure I'm clean. I pull the plug out of the tub and wrap my hair and torso, hiding my private area and chest, with towels before going to my room.

In my room I can find a big selection of clothing, I pick some red panties and bra, a long violet skirt and a white top. I admire my appearance in the mirror while I brush out my long hair "I hope he likes this" I say with a blush, I guess I'm just nervous I won't be good enough. I sigh and put my brush down, my hair is straight all the way down, I smile at my reflection "Okay Margaret, we can do this" I say giving the 'other me' a thumbs up before heading out of my bedroom door and going to meet up with the others.

Downstairs I'm greeted with big smiles from all three, what did he tell them? "H-hey everyone" I say with a shy wave, Kitty is in Bs chair and B is sitting with Amanda, leaving my chair empty. I go over and hop into my chair "You okay Margaret?" B asks, I look over and see his face trying to hide concern "Y-yeah, I…I'm just nervous" I admit receiving a look from Amanda that I suppose is 'Want me to help with that?' I shake my head 'no'. "B-but B…could you give me another ch-chance?" I ask scared that he might say no. "All the chances in the world doll, no problem I just hope that you won't shoot your nerves again" He says, I nod to assure him that I'll calm down next time.

 **-Unknown POV-**

I wake up yet again in the cold, using my psychic I figure that only the animals are in the barn and that the people are in the building. I form a visual link with the snake girl to see that she's watching the man next to the short woman and the dark haired one is sitting uneasy in her chair. I giggle to myself before using my psychic to turn on the tv, the man shuts it off without looking and I stop giggling. I frown and use my psychic to knock a DVDs from the top of one of his many piles, they won't even talk about what's going on. Angrily I cause the glass in a picture frame to explode, the short woman and the man begin to clean up the glass. I cut the psychic connection and sit with my back against one of the walls. "Ignorant! How could they not be scared!?" I ask myself louder than I mean to, thus earning an unintelligible response from the animals on the ground. I attempt to connect with the man this time, to see what he had going on in his head.

'You goofed' I hear when I attempt to get in his head. It feels like I ran into a wall, my head aches a little 'How?' I inadvertently ask the other voice 'I saw the pink around the DVD, not to mention the glass was tinted from your rage' It explains, I attempt to force myself into the mans head again 'Stop!' It answers before I feel the wall again 'You're a psychic type, generally dark types are your weakness. I figured malicious thoughts could work well enough, seems like I may be right' It attempts to lecture me. 'Where are you hiding?' It asks, I cut the connection with a mix of fear and anger. I bite my tongue to keep from yelling in rage, tears well up in my useless eyes "I can't even trick people into thinking there's a ghost type…" I mutter, using psychic with the animals I manage to find a few old feed bags, empty of course and a few bails of hay to make a little insulated shelter in the loft of the barn.

I finish the shelter moments before the barn door opens letting in a gust of frigid air, I don't shiver nearly as much surrounded by the hay under a few feed bag 'blankets'. "Damn it's cold…" I hear the man say, a sheep bleats wearily before a buzzing noise starts, faint as it is. A few moments later the buzzing stops and the man leaves with the sheep, the door closes again. I continue to shiver for a little bit before I begin to get tired again, I presume from the cold and general lack of food and water. I don't wanna kill the animals and I either have to search for the garden hose or go into the house for both. I hold myself right in my shelter and go back to sleep.

 **-Amandas POV-**

"We're dealing with a psychic" B says abruptly after the glass in the picture frame smashes, then he goes oddly still. A few minutes later he's himself again and he's sweated a line around his collar and the armpits of his shirt "Psychic, definitely a psychic" He says "How d-do you know?" Kitty asks in her quick and quiet tone. He makes eye contact with each of us in turn "If any of you begin to feel a headache think like you'd assume a bad dark type might, you should be safe though Margaret. The headache feeling will either be a real headache or the psychic trying to get in. She's not well practiced so she can't just slide into our heads unnoticed" He informs us with a sigh. I stand up "Amanda be more patient next time" B says, I think for a moment before remembering last night and sighing "Yes B" I say before walking into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I sit at the table and think about what had just happened, I turn on the radio. After dutifully crackling to life I listen in silence to the news forecast _"Over night the temperature will drop drastically to around negative twelve degrees Celsius, tomorrow won't be much better. That's this evenings forecast for November tenth 2015"_ I sit at the table and flick the radio off with a shiver. Minus twelve without any word of windchill, it's gonna be cold.

 **Well, Short Chapter but I kept scrapping ideas and decided to finish since I wanted to post it about three days ago. I hope you guys liked and I hope to post a new chapter before this time next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Awesome, ten chapters of stuff. Well there's gonna be a bit of stuff, well more than Margaret getting sick and a lemon anyway. Thank you very much valued readers, feel free to review or dm. Just remember, no negative stuff thank you.**

It's been about two weeks since the psychic made her presence known to the four of us but she hasn't caused any chaos in that time span. Sure, a glass breaks in the kitchen or somebody sees an object move but she hasn't possessed Kitty or tried to manipulate anyone. I wouldn't mind hearing her story either, I would try to help her out at least. Margaret has tried to get herself used to the idea of sex, I caught her watching porn (rather clueless to what was going on) but she was quick to ask me questions not knowing that watching porn mid-day in the living room is a societal no-no.

- ** _Flash Back (5 days_** )-

I hear screaming coming from the ground floor and rush to see if everyone is okay, at the bottom of the steps I'm forced to pause. I see Margaret watching the tv, the source of what I now realize are screams of pleasure. I walk around the perimeter of the room so I'm standing behind the sofa and see the screen. A Gun Bunny is being railed by a guy much longer than myself, her eyes are rolled back in her head and her tongue's hanging out of her mouth as he forcefully rams into her. I look from the tv to the goth sitting cross-legged on the sofa with a confused look slammed on her face.

"Margaret, why are you watching this?" I ask her "Because I was curious about what it looks like…" She says blandly, eyes glued to the screen. "No, I mean why are you watching porn at two in the afternoon in the living room?" I ask still shocked at Margarets action "Because, no tv in my room and I wanted to see what it looked like" She replies without missing a beat, her hand moves down between her legs "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not on the couch!" I say, she gets up and moves to her chair, eyes not moving from the tv either "Not in the public areas!" I say. She turns to look at me.

"B…why is the pizza guy having sex with that lady?" She asks with too much innocent curiosity "Lemme guess…first time porn viewer?" I ask, her hand moves away from her crotch "Sorry I just had this weird feeling from watchin-" * bang * The Gun Bunny had conjured a pistol and had fired it, just missing the guys arm, man they love gun play. "Well uh…porn plots aren't always completely thought out…I guess, I mean I'm not a director" I say trying to ignore more shots and moans of lust. She nods "Earlier an Iron Maiden was fucking her pool boy…" She begins "Yup, I'm shutting this off" I say grabbing the remote and shutting the DVD player off. "Where did you find this anyway?" I ask "Under Amandas bed with some rubber DogGirl toys" She says. I feel my eyes widen, innocence might be a pure thing but it sure is stands up and walks over to me "C-can we try it again?" She asks, I look at her with a level of understanding. "Well…maybe if you don't make yourself hyped up and sick again" I say slowly. She nods "Come and tell me when you're ready, I want you to be as chill as possible" I tell her.

- ** _End of Flashback_** -

I feel bad for her, that was a while ago but she hasn't confronted me about taming since, that word. Taming, without it some species of pokegirl will revert to a more or less primal state of mind. But since I've never seen Margaret go feral and I know she's never tamed I have to assume her mind doesn't change. Amanda and Kitty on the other hand, they could become something I don't want to see.

I breathe a sigh of annoyance I suppose, the radio stating that we're probably going to get between five to ten centimetres of snow (roughly 3-5 inches) and it isn't even December yet. I stand up and leave the kitchen, heading into the living room. I sit in my recliner, scanning the room I see Amanda sleeping on the sofa, Margaret in her recliner and Kitty nestled in her tail and about half a dozen blankets.

"Cold Kitty?" I ask her raising an eyebrow, it must be fifteen or twenty degrees. She turns away from the tv "O-of course I'm f-freezing. N-Nagas are cold b-blooded remember?" She states sounding annoyed by my seemingly stupid question. It clicks in my head "Right, cold blooded beings need more heat since they don't create their own" I say, she nods. "Why not take a hot bath?" I ask "If I have to dry off later it will only make me colder" She counters. Then a wry grin crosses her face "But I c-can think of s-something else~" She says looking at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Margaret look away from the television towards the little lobby at the front of the house, I feel a pang of guilt but nod at Kitty "Race ya" I say putting the chair in position to let me stand up.

Ten minutes later we're in her room, door locked "Damn, it's like a sauna in here" I say surprised by the heat of the room. "It's gotta be" She says simply, slipping the blue top off of her human half.

- **Lemon** -

"Let's do this!" She says with a smile and the enthusiasm of somebody lacking experience, I take my shirt and jeans off revealing my boxers. It takes two seconds for a tent to appear "That looks nice~" She says, eyes half lidded. She slithers up slowly and gives me a kiss on the cheek, a peck really before placing her lips over mine. It's a fraction of a second before my tongue is battling hers for dominance, I hold her close and drop onto the bed. A minute later she breaks the kiss with a giggle, lining her slit up with my member. "R-ready?" She asks, her face bright with excitement. I nod and smile, she drops down hard onto me with a gasp. She took most of my ten inches easily, the last about three inches are still exposed between us. I gently grab her hips and begin to bounce her up and down gently. The exercise earning me moans and hisses of pleasure, she leans down "Y-you might f-feel a slight pinch" She says in my ear before I get what feels like two needles sink into my shoulder. I gasp slightly and let go of her as my vision gains a pinkish haze "Y-you just g-got lust poisoned" She says with a blush. I roll so I'm over top of her and grip the bed on either side of her before beginning to thrust into her, trying not to be rough. As my pace gets faster her arms wrap around me, her nails digging into my back "H-harder…p-please?" She asks, the poison forces a laugh out of me as I begin to rock the bed against the wall.

After a few minutes she shrieks and climaxes, I follow through a few minutes later. But the pink haze isn't gone, I keep thrusting into her with no rhythm as the bed creaks and she kisses my shoulder where she bit me. The haze has me pull out of Kitty and roll her over "W-what?" She asks seemingly surprised by the act. The lusty craze has me rub my erection against her ass, I moan and grin. "B-B…I-I'm a virgin th-there" She stutters. I lean down and kiss her neck softly earning a moan before I begin to push my erection into her hole. She grunts in pain as the poison pushed me forward, when the tip finally goes in I kiss her neck again "Wasn't so bad, was it?" I ask, she shakes her head 'no' I gently push in the first inch "G-go slow" She says with a hiss on 'slow'. I push in another inch before pulling out so just my head is in, then I thrust in four inches earning a moan, a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Soon I'm thrusting about half of my member in and out of her hole, the tight feeling is amazing it squeezes so well. She lets out moans of pleasure now, no pained grunts. I begin to get rougher with and she screams soaking the bed further with a second orgasm. The haze begins to fade and I slow down feeling utterly drained "C-can I be finished please" I ask gasping for air and slowly pulling out. She rolls over to face with a tired smile "Thank y-you so much, I'm s-so much w-warmer now" She says with a smile and sleepy look on her face.

- **End of Lemon** -

I leave Kitty to her business and go have a bath to try and clean myself. After a while I head back downstairs. Once in the living room I sit back in my easy chair and try to get comfortable, actually reclining the chair and closing my eyes.

I'm woken sometime later by giggling, I open my eyes and look around. Unable to see the source I close my eyes "Must've been the dream" I say to reassure myself, giggling responds. "Fuck me" I say reaching for the lever that would put the chair in a position for me to stand, before I touch it though I hear a drunk call "Okay!" In a high pitched giggly voice before something lands on my groin. "Damn it!" I say shocked, opening my eyes I'm surprised by a red faced, obviously drunk Margaret. "H-hey B…" She says using an index finger to outline imaginary circles on my chest "let's d-do it" She says slurring 'it' into 'itsh'. "Come on Margie, not drunk. Your first time shouldn't be like this" I say attempting to sound reasonable.

She pouts "B-but…don't y-you like me? Ish it…j-jusht me?" She says, her circles becoming more and more crooked as a tear rolls down her cheek. Looking now I see she's just in her panties, two collections of hair on each side manage to droop from her head to cover her nearly non-existent cleavage. I pull her down and hug her "Are you gonna vomit?" I ask, no response I just feel the shoulder of my shirt getting wet. I pat her back trying to soothe her "I-I'm confident…" I hear her whisper. "If you promise not to throw up on me, I will show you the same way I love you that I showed the other two" I tell her. She smiles brightly "Okay" she says sitting up on me now. "Where are your clothes?" I ask "Kit-kitchen" She answers, blinking a couple of times to steady her vision. "Go get dressed, I'll meet you in your room" I promise, she giggles and nods. With a quick jump she's headed for the kitchen and I get up and head for her room.

- **Margarets POV** -

I turn away from B and Kitty after she suggested they tame to warm her up, feeling beaten I wait for them to leave before going to the kitchen. Once there I hit the liquor cabinet "Wine?" I ask myself, moving a bottle out of the way. I feel my eyes become the size of dinner plates "Courtney's rum!" I say feeling happiness. I know that the darker her rum, the stronger and the bottle I found was full of a dark looking liquid. I uncork the bottle and take a sniff, it smells really strong with a sweet overtone and a bit of unnameable spice I assume is an after taste. I get a small tumbler glass B keeps out of Amandas reach, which is also in the liquor cabinet before sitting at the table. I fill the small glass about three quarters full and turn on the radio to be greeted with what the DJ says is 'Eighties hour'. I take my first drink once the music starts.

About an hour later I've drained the bottle and then some, I blink a few times to see two bottles instead of six and giggle. The music sounds kinda distorted and I feel warm and fuzzy inside. That's when I hear somebody coming downstairs…or knocking at the door. I wait and try to listen before slowly making my way to the door way peeking in I see B laying back. I wait maybe ten minutes before I sneak in and poke him, he groans and blindly tries to push me away. I giggle and run, stumbling into the kitchen. I strip off my red and white pinstriped dress I'm wearing and leave it in a puddle on the floor. Unable to control myself, the alcohol in control I giggle again. This time he loudly says "Fuck Me", I take a few big steps before jumping, aiming myself for his midsection "Okay!" I answer him as I land giggling like a school girl. I land on his groin and because of my thin stature and flat chest my long hair covers just about most of me. I ignore whatever he says, I'm smiling brightly "H-hey B~" I say trying to sound sexy, I begin to draw little circles on his chest with the tip of my finger "Let's d-do it!" I say feeling excited and confident and fuzzy, all at the same time. "Come on Margie, not drunk. Your first time shouldn't be like this" He tells me, hell to that. I pout "B-but…d-don't you like me? Ish it…jusht me?" I ask, not trying as hard to form words, my little circles becoming more oval and wobbly as I start to cry. He pulls me into a hug and asks if I'll vomit on him, I start to cry a little harder in embarrassment. I feel him patting my back "I'm confident" I say, he says some more stuff about vomiting before mentioning love. I break from his embrace and smile "Okay". "Where are your clothes?" He asks, I blush not that he might notice it "Kit-kitchen" I say blinking to keep my vision steady. "Go get dressed, I'll meet you in your room" He says, I giggle excitedly and nod. I jump off of his lap and hit the ground staggering to keep balance before finding myself in the kitchen. I step into my dress and pull it on before zipping up the back, which was really easy before slowly making my way to the stairs.

At the stairs I feel my confidence start to decline looking up at them, all twenty five steps are there but I feel like I'm on a boat. I place a hand against the wall to steady myself and grin "Bs up there, I have to go" I say loudly as I take my first step. Contact, so far so good. I raise my other foot, soon I'm about three quarters up the stairway. I've got one hand on the wall, the other in front of me incase I keel over and I eventually make it to the top. With renewed vigour I slowly make my way to my room, after what feels like forever I get there.

I open the door, grinning to see B waiting with a smile. He sits down on the bed, gently patting the spot next to him. I try to look sexy; I saunter over, giving my hips a little sway "Hey Sexy" I say sitting next to him.

- **Bs POV** -

After sitting in Magarets room for maybe twenty minutes the door opens, Margaret is standing there. She's got a big smile on her face, it's easy to tell she really drank too much. Her long hair is a tangled mess, she's leaning to her left a little and her dress is on backwards. I smile at her and sit down on the side of her bed, patting the area next to mine. She staggers over "Hey Sexy!" She says very loudly, heavy emphasis on both the 'H' and 'S' like happy drunk people might in movies. She plunks down next to me, still smiling. I gently pull her into a kiss, letting our lips rest against each other before trying to slip my tongue into her mouth. Her lips part gently and our kiss continued for a moment before breaking to let us breathe.

"Th-that was great" She says with a smile, a bit of drool rolling down her chin from the corner of her lip. I wipe it with her blanket "Do you want to keep going?" I ask trying to hide my hesitation. Her face flushes and she begins to look more paler than normal, if that can be said before she leans against me. "Margaret are you alright?" I ask worried, she nods. Her energy more or less gone "I-I'm scared B…W-what if I do something wrong?" She asks. I hold her gently "I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable, and you can't hurt me" I tell her,picking her up. Sure she's tall but bridal style carry I can pick her up and gently rock her. After a few minutes of weak complaining she's asleep. I lay her down and cover her with a blanket before I head downstairs to clean up the kitchen.

After about ten minutes of cleaning I head up to my room for well deserved sleep, about half way down the hall to my room I see a pink shadow on the wall just ahead of me. The silhouette seems to watch me for a few minutes before disappearing, I look around to make sure there isn't anybody around before moving to the wall. First I rest the back of my hand on it to gauge temperature "Huh, normal" I say aloud. I check over my shoulder but I don't see anything, with that I head to bed.

 **Next Morning**

I wake up with a start, I look around feeling like somethings been watching me. I scan the room carefully "Hello?" I attempt to say, no answer. I get out of bed and get dressed, on my way downstairs I detour to check on Margaret. I open her bedroom door a crack, I see her wrapped in her blanket still sleeping like a stone. Satisfied, I head downstairs.

"Hey B, how are ya?" Amanda asks handing me a mug of coffee, I accept it somewhat graciously "Thanks Amanda, you don't know how much I need this" I say before taking a sip of the hot liquid. She raises an eyebrow before nodding her head " So, did you see IT last night?" She asks me, it takes me a moment to remember the apparition "Yeah, but when did you see it?" I ask confused. She blushes "Uh…Well, I was…" She sputters "Go on" I say waiting for a story "W-well I was busy with myself…after I finished, IT was watching me" She explains. I look at her confused "So we've got a pervy psychic type on our hands?" I ask, Amanda just shrugs passing me a plate of bacon and eggs.

- **Unknown POV** -

"C-cold…so cold" I say to myself, my shelter no longer keeping in heat, the barn has let in the cold winds and occasionally a burst of snow between boards. I have to go through with the vision but I won't cry, I swear they won't see me cry. I stand up very slowly with a lot of effort, my fingers and toes are stiff with cold but still able to function. I walk very slowly, cautiously attempting to find the ladder on the wall while avoiding the hole in front of it that would drop me to the ground. I swallow dryly a few times and attempt to get rid of the scared feeling, I haven't been able to look through the house inhabitants and the night prior I had attempted to spy on them. It back fired since I can't see, neither could the familiar, the being I created from psychic energy. I continue lightly side stepping and feeling the wall until I find the old ladder rungs, I climb onto the the ladder and slowly lower myself down. The one with red hair has already taken an animal so I'm safe for a bit. I use my psychic to see through a pigs eyes, I can see it's looking at my pitiful form. My clothes are in pieces from my time at the market, the run and finally living here. I release my grip on the pig and sit down, hugging myself gently I begin to cry.

I cry for a long time before standing up again and I make my way over to the large doors, I pull one open and step out. I regret my decision to stay out in the barn immediately, the snow is up past my knees. I struggle but manage to close the barn door and quickly crawl back up to my makeshift bed. Exhausted I wrap myself in the feed bags and go back to sleep.

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **Sorry to be so delayed with time and everything I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed, a new chapter will be posted when I've got time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey readers, Hope you like the chapter. Last time I forgot: I do not own Nintendo, Pokemon or shares of previously stated companies. Just the OC.**

It's supper time, only Amanda and Myself have spoken about whatever it was we saw. I put on my jacket and head out to get Kittys supper, the barn door isn't closed completely and a build up of snow has entered the barn. I clean it out and close the door securely behind me, looking around I only see the animals gathered around the ladder to the loft. "What's with you guys?" I ask, knowing there won't be a real answer. I feel compelled to go up the ladder, to investigate their behaviour. I follow the odd feeling and climb up the ladder carefully.

Up in the loft I carefully look around, not moving. I see the wall at the end of the barn, it's barricaded with our supply of straw. The large rectangular bales stacked six bales high and the twenty or so across the barn floor. The wall connects the left and right sides together just before the end wall, full feed bags are stacked on pallets off to the side. But further up the barn a few bails are lying next to each other, carefully I step up to the bales. A couple feedbags straddle the bales. Carefully I lift the first bag so anything under it doesn't get sprinkled with the snow that's collected on it. Slowly I left the bag to reveal a figured curled tightly in a ball, her twin ponytails poking out from her swaddle of bags. I begin to strip the bags off of her, earning the figure to stir. Her skin is pale blue in color, presumably from the cold. She's dressed in a purple/gold motley leotard with short shorts and a tight shirt both quartered purple/gold over it. Her hair is parted the same with two pony tails, one of each colour. After registering the pokegirl I quickly remove my jacket and wrap her in it. She slowly opens her eyes and tries to move "It's okay, I'll take you to the house. You could die out here" I tell her, picking her up. I carry her to the ladder and put her on my shoulder in a fireman style carry before descending. After slipping a few times going down I feel my feet hit the ground and rush for the door, slamming it open. I don't bother closing it, I'll send one of the girls to. The cold hits like a train, I rush to the house slipping once in the snow to land on my ass. I struggle to get up, careful of the girl and bolt for the house I open the glass doors carefully. "Amanda go outside and close the barn, grab a critter for Kitty as well" I instruct. Without a word she zips up her sweater and runs outside, the others look at me surprised "Our resident psychic" I tell them "Kitty blankets, Margaret hot water" I say ushering them off, I take my jacket off of her and lay her on the table. I strip her out of the soiled and shredded clothes leaving her naked, I look over her body for signs of frostbite. After ten minutes I verify no visible signs of frostbite, hypothermia is indefinite though. Her breathing is almost regular but her heart beats are slow. Kitty arrives with the blankets and I gently begin to wrap her, Margaret arrives with hot water and puts cold water in a kettle to boil. I take the hot water, making sure it won't burn her by drinking some myself. I get a cup and gently give her some to drink, with no reaction I give her more a few moments later. By the time the waters boiled I fill bladders with it, placing one on her torso, one in each armpit and another between her legs before re-wrapping her. "Girls we'll have to eat in the living room tonight, no matter our guest…lets hope she wakes up" I say.

"You don't plan to keep her do you?" Amanda asks surprised "Well, if she wakes up I want to hear her story. If she doesn't, I'll do something about that too" I tell her with a grim tone, Margaret and Kitty looking shocked. "I'll keep an eye on her, she can't hurt anyone now" I promise the three before looking pitifully at the sleeping Harlequin on the table. "B…She's sick, you don't know if she'll pull through" Margaret says the same way a mother might tell a child about the sick family dog. "I'll take my chance Maggie, if she's been bugging us whatever me and Amanda saw last night must've been trying to send us a message" I tell her as I put more water on to boil.

- **Margarets POV** -

B just lets a total stranger in, well okay she's not particularly dangerous now but if she was the one that possessed Kitty earlier she will be a problem. B has to realize that at least. "B…She's sick, you don't know if she'll pull through" I say trying to sound as if I'm warning him. It only seems to aggravate him before he spouts about something and puts the kettle on. I grab the plate with my dinner on it and go into the living room to eat in silence. Kitty follows in later with her belly distended and Amanda with her plate in hand "Hey Miss Gloomy, what was that about?" Amanda says quietly, Kitty hops into Bs chair and listens without saying a word. "Well She did use Kitty to hurt B and She must have hypothermia from living out in the barn, not to mention how thin she is. I bet She didn't eat the whole time she was out there" I say feeling angry that they would feel sorry for the stranger. "Besides how's he gonna keep an eye on her? He'll have to sleep eventually" I say wondering exactly how he plans to warm her throug out the night. Kitty and Amanda both look at me "M-Margaret…He s-sleeps on minutes a-and hours" Kitty reminds me, not cheering me up much. I look at my half finished plate "I'm going to bed" I say irritated I put my plate on the coffee table and go upstairs to my room.

I can't believe it, he won't tame with me and all of a sudden he's helping trouble. This isn't what he needs, what the four of us need. I strip out of my clothes so I'm in my underwear and look at myself in the mirror on the back of the door "What's wrong with me?" I ask the reflection as I look over myself carefully, squeezing a little at my bust to make it look bigger or trying to lift my butt a little. "Uh…" I say with a sigh "Why did I want to be a BoneMaiden, there's nothing to us" I say sitting on the floor beside my bed, carefully I reach under it and pull out a shoe box. Opening the lid I reveal marionettes that resemble each of us, lacking strings and made of bone people might think they're macabre but I made them and think they're nice. Using my powers I make them stand up, I don't have a Naga made yet the tail joints are tough to make. So there actually is B, Amanda and myself. The figures stand about four inches tall, they look with dull painted eyes at me. I begin to gently move my fingers making them dance, play jokes and just get along.

After about a couple of hours I put the figures away and go back downstairs to see how B is doing. In the kitchen B has kept the water bladders warm and our guest wrapped in blankets except to check occasionally for signs of frostbite. "B, how is she?" I ask looking at what I would believe is a corpse if not the rasp of breath once every few minutes. "She seems to have come to a little, her colour's come back and her breathing is deep and steady even with the rasp" He explains, I pick up on the changes. Her skin doesn't have a faint blue colour anymore, it's rather pale but I can assume it used to be tanned pretty well from the colour. "When she comes to, I'll hear her story and if she wants she can stay here" He says putting the back of his hand against her forehead to presumably check her temperature, shocked by the statement I gasp "B, a Harlequin? Your asking for trouble if she stays here" I explain quickly and a little too loudly. "Her temps fine, I'll leave her here for the night." B says with almost a commanding 'don't argue' tone. I give up, looking at him in exasperation "B…" I say with defeat, he hugs me gently at first before making the hug a little firmer. "Are you gonna throw up?" He asks quietly, taken aback by the statement I push him away. Well, as away as I can BoneMaiden aren't much above average strength "What does that—Wait! You want to…" I say quickly feeling giddy a smile forming over my scowl. He nods and holds out his hand, I grasp it and begin trying to pull him up to my room

Just outside my room he pulls me into a kiss, it both surprises and excites me. With no real experience I part my lips a little and push my tongue against his lips, they part and our tongues meet. As we explore each other's mouths he pulls me close with one arm and opens the bedroom door with his other. The door opens and we literally spin into the room, we hit the bed a second later breaking the kiss for air and him laughing and me giggling. "Enjoying so far?" He asks, I nod and blush.

- **Bs POV** -

I'm glad I got Margarets mind off of our guest, but now I'm worried about what's gonna happen, she won't freak will she? I break the kiss with a gasp for air and laughter I look at her smiling face, radiating excitement "Enjoying so far?" I ask once she stops giggling, she blushes and nods.

- **Lemon** -

"So your ready, no nausea?" I ask her, making eye contact "Nope" She squeaks, smiling "What do we do now? Do we do what the plumber wa-" I cut her off "We're gonna take it slow, your really excited and a novice. The slower we take this the better it feels" I tell her gently as I move my hands to her back, just below where her neck connects to her torso is the first button on the soft pink dress she's wearing. I gently push the button through the little hole, the clothing doesn't seem to change much it just looks a little looser around her neck. "B…what can I do?" She asks looking a little out of sorts, I use one hand to pull her into a kiss as the other moves to the second button. We break the kiss a second later, the second button is undone and her dress slips down her shoulders a little causing the skin below her collar bone to be revealed. I quickly undo the third button, the dress sleeves catching on her elbows and reveal her nearly flat chest. She blushes hard and uses a hand to pull the dress back up "It's okay Margaret, you can let the dress come down" I say smiling at her. "I'm just…embarrassed, n-nothing is there" She counters quietly holding the garment up, I nod "It's okay, There doesn't have to be. You're a smart and beautiful woman" I assure her, she smiles and I undo another button. She squeals with just one button keeping her from letting the dress slip right off, holding it close to her chest and blushing. "Margaret, it's perfectly fine to be anxious" I say lightly, she nods "Y-you said s-slow, right?" She asks, I nod quietly. She gently slides the garment down "I w-wanna go faster" She says with a light smile and blush, I undo the last button "Okay Maggie, we'll do it" I say smiling just as softly. I pull her down on top of me, onto the bed with a chuckle "O-okay Mr. Pl-Plumber…" She says with a giggle "Is this the speed you wanted?" I ask. She nods slightly, sitting up and letting the dress collect at her hips. I gently move a hand up to brush her chest with my finger tips, I earn a moan when I touch one of her nipples "Do you like this?" I ask. "Yes, muchly" She says with a moan. She grabs the hem of my t-shirt and begins pulling it off, I raise my arms to make it easier for her to pull off. Once my shirt's off with a lot of twisting and pulling, we're free to resume.

We continue to explore each other for some time before she sits up suddenly "B…is that you?" She asks pointing at the tent in my pants that may have actually elevated her off of my person a little. I nod "Yeah, are you ready?" Before I even actually say 'ready' my pants are undone and my boxers are pulled down. "Whoa" She says "Big" She adds staring at it. "You don't have to stare, it won't bite Margaret" I say patiently, she slowly moves forward to settle just above my member. She lowers herself onto me, some resistance from how tense she is but the head of my erection slides in earning a moan from Margaret. I gently wrap my hands around her small waist and help her slide a few more inches, her groaning a bit from the sudden stretching and myself actually moaning from how tight she is.

About ten minutes later my member is nearly completely hidden by Margaret, a few times we actually had to stop to let her adjust to the Invader but now thanks to her anorexic build I can actually see a minute (mi-nute or small) bump. I help her hide the last couple inches and bump gets a little more pronounced "Your species is very thin" I note watching as I lift her a little and the bump or lump disappears. I lower her back down completely onto me and let her adjust, after a few minutes she's comfy "Ready?" I ask, she nods and gently begins bouncing herself up and down. She only has to ride me for a few minutes before she reaches climax with a shrill gasp from Margaret I feel my groin get soaked, she looks at me sweaty and tired with a smile "B…that was amazing…" She says, eyes getting a little glazed over before she starts to bounce herself again "M-more!" She says. I hug her gently and roll is so I'm over top of her and pushing myself in, hands firmly planted on either side of Margarets thin frame. I begin to slowly push myself in and out of her earning moans of pleasure from both of us. I begin thrusting more quickly into her as I feel tightening in my groin "A-almost there…" I gasp as we keep going, Margaret wraps her legs around my waist "Finish inside…please" She sputters. As I feel myself cum I push all of the way into her before firing loads of cum, she climaxes again screaming the whole time. Giggling she looks at me "B thanks, you're awesome" She says hugging me, I don't let on how decent it was. I just smile and pull out, going over to tug my jeans on.

 **Lemon End**

"W-what B… what are you doing?" She asks "I just remembered the Harlequin…You were awesome, but well we don't need her attacking anyone if she wakes up" I explain earning a sad nod from her before I head out the door and down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I'm both happy and sad to see our guest, she hasn't woken up yet but her temperature is normal. I grab a drink and sit next to the table to keep an eye on her "Hey!" I hear Amanda say behind me, I turn in the chair "I was just talking with Margaret" She says looking a bit pissed. "Yeah, I know we did IT and then I had to leave" I explain with a frown "I didn't want this one hurting any of you three" I add, more glare. "Yeah well you didn't have to just walk out on her, it hurt her and made her feel like a one night stand" She lectures me, placing her hands on her hips and puffing her already enormous chest outward. "Look, I know I goofed. Tell her to come down and speak with me" I say, Amanda still in her power stance shakes her head 'no' "you have to make it up to me…for mental anguish…making me stress over what you did to Margaret" She says blushing towards the end. I look at her confused "Seriously? I mean now, really?" I ask, She sits in my lap "Yep, you stressed me out. Now help me please or I'll just feel mean and tired" She says with a pout towards 'tired'. I think about it for a moment and her eyes widen "B…" She says kissing me, my erection must've rubbed something right. "Let's go to the bathroom then" I say wanting privacy, nobody uses the ground floor room anyway. She hops off of my lap a and grabs my hand gently tugging at it "C'mon…" She says pulling me out of the chair and to my feet. I let her lead the way.

Once the bathroom door is locked behind us we waste no time stripping out of our clothes, I turn on the water to let the tub fill. "How romantic~" Amanda says with a grin, I shrug my shoulders and lean down to kiss the almost hobbit proportioned woman. She moans into the kiss wanting it badly, she begins to stroke my member with one hand and her own with the other. I grin as I break the kiss, ebbing the flow of water and getting into the tub. "C'mon Red, you know you want it." I say smiling, She steps in the tub back-to and straddles me. She lowers herself so that she's laying on me, her red hair surrounds her in the water. "Is this the compensation you wanted?" I ask giving her a playful kiss on the back of her head "Not really, but I kinda like it" She says gently grinding her ass on my member until it's hard. Just before we get any further theres a frantic knock at the door "B!" I hear Margaret through the door "She's awake!" I look at Amanda stunned "C'mon, I'll make it up to you later I need to speak with her" I try to explain to Amanda. She scoffs "Of course you do" She says pulling herself up and walking out of the tub, I get out and let the water drain as we dry off. Dressing and heading back to the kitchen.

I'm surprised to see our guest awake, she's unwrapped from how I'd wrapped her earlier but she's holding a blanket wrapped around herself. "I'm sorry Miss, I needed to warm you up and your soaked clothes weren't helping" I say looking at her, she nods. "Miss, what's your name?" I ask, She nods and pulls the blanket tighter around herself. "Amanda, Margaret I think I need to speak with our guest alone. Go watch tv or something" I tell them moving to put a kettle of water on the stove. A moment later the kettle is heating nicely, I sit in a chair across from the one Margaret helped our guest get onto. "I'm trying to help Miss Harlequin, I can't help if you don't work with me" I say softly, silence.

It remains quiet for a little while before the kettle let's out its shrill whistle "Tea, Coffee or Hot Chocolate?" I ask "Ch-chocolate sounds nice" She says, I don't hesitate making her a mug of the rich drink. "So what's your name?" I ask placing the mug on the table, She keeps her eyes focused on the floor "M-my name is…"

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **Sorry for taking so long, I've been sick and busy lately. Anyway so we find out that Margaret isn't the best in bed and we find our mystery character (who needs a name by the way) so I'll take a couple suggestions but once the update reads** _"Updated 2 hours ago" (or however this site displays the updates)_ **then times up and the suggestion box is closed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **I don't own shares or companies that are linked to Pokemon, like GameFreak, Nintendo etc. I only own the OCs.**

She keeps her eyes focused on the floor "M-my name is Julia" She says quietly, I stick a hand out to her for a handshake "Nice to meet you I'm B" I say. She doesn't accept my gesture, but looks up at me. Her pupils are pale and unblinking, I begin to understand why she was so closed now and why she possessed Kitty. "You're blind…" I say gently putting my hand on her arm "Y-yeah…that's why I had to use the reptiles eyes" She admits "How though?" I ask curious. She pushes my hand away "psychic link, it was pretty easy" She says. I look at her, making useless eye contact "I'll help anyway I can, your free to stay as long as you like" I tell her. She swallows nervously a few times and gently begins to cry "Th-thank you" She says before getting worse. I call Margaret in "Go find our guest some clothes, I'll head to the market soon to get her proper Harlequin clothing" I instruct Margaret who, with a bit of annoyance rushes off. I turn back to Julia "Julia want me to help you with the drink?" I ask cautiously, seeing that she's slowed down her crying for a little she nods. I pick up the yellow mug and gently help her taking a drink "I hate to do this, but I need to. What happened?" I ask her. She takes a few more deep breaths to calm herself "I…I just know some really mean people" She says "That's not enough Julia, please tell me some more" I say, She frowns but with reluctance she begins to tell me about her master and his awful wife.

At the end of her story I pull her into a hug "There's nobody around like that Julia, not around here" I assure her, making her cry a little more. Margaret returns with a blue sundress "I don't know if this is gonna fit, we've never had anyone around with her…build before" She says, I nod. Julia is about five and a half feet tall, maybe weights hundred pounds from living in the barn. We can see her ribs underneath her skin and finally the d-cups that I've had to ignore. "It might fit" I say "Julia do you feel alright? You were unresponsive when I found you" I say, she begins to curl her fingers and toes, she flexes her arms and legs as well "I'm cold but I'm fine" She says "and hungry" She adds much more quietly.

It takes a bit but we get her into the dress and a sweatshirt considering how cold she was. "Soup malright?" I ask her "Y-yeah" She says after her stomach makes it known that she's hungry. I heat up some canned soup "So, will you be needing help? Eating, I mean" I ask and elaborate. She seems to think for a minute "I-I think I can" She says. I serve the soup up and make sure she's got the spoon in her hand before sitting down again, napkins in hand. She wraps an arm around the bowl so her hand is cupping it, to hold it steady I suppose then her hand slowly moves the spoon into the mix. The spoon sits for a few minutes "You're still here, aren't you?" She asks quietly, I nod "I'm blind" She adds dryly. "I'm still here Julia, I wanted to make sure you were alright" I explain "Thanks, I need help" She responds still with the flat tone. She lets go of the spoon and bowl, I pick up the spoon and make sure there's broth from the chicken soup in it. "Alright, here comes the spoon" I say, she opens her mouth and closes it around the spoon taking the contents before letting go.

After ten minutes the bowl is empty and we've only had to clean up one mess, I wash the dishes "I'll help you to your room after" I propose "Sure" She says holding her head "Are you alright?" I ask curiously "It's just a headache, it'll go away" She says sounding like she's in much more pain than she's letting on. I grab a bottle of headache medication "Here, take two of these" I say passing her a glass of water and the pill bottle. "How do I know these are what you say they are?" She asks raising an eyebrow, I sigh. "Fine, use my eyes" I tell her, a second later her eyes are a faint pink and I feel a slight pressure in my head as her energy siphons through me. I watch as she opens the bottle, making sure the pills match the ones of the container before putting them in her mouth. Getting the glass to her mouth was a little harder with I assume depth perception. I feel the pressure go away "Thank you B…Where's my room?" She asks. "May I hold your hand?" I ask, she looks confused for a second before nodding "You can lead me" She says holding her hand out over the table, I gently take her hand in mine and turn her gently so she won't hit the table when she stands up. I lead her out of the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs, being careful to help her so she doesn't trip or otherwise hurt herself in the ascent.

I give her a room near mine but not as close as Margarets who has the room just down the hall, it sets her room the farthest from Kittys room. The room itself is large like the other three on the floor but has an exception which is a walk-in closet, why Margaret didn't claim the room I'm unsure of. The walls are a pale and faded shade of lavender, white with a faint calming purple that could be claimed is a glow rather than paint. The large bed sits like Kittys does, between two night stands with the exact same looking lamps and equipment inside and on. I help her to sit on the bed and open one of the drawers, among contents is a plush Cheshire. A toy version of a prank pulling Catgirl, I gently lay it on her hand "It's a plush Cheshire…I gave each girl a plush, I figure you'd want one. There's flashlights and comm. Devices too but I believe if you need me a bit of psychic power is enough" I explain, Julia opens her mouth to respond but quickly closes it and nods. "So, I'll leave you to rest or whatever. If you need anything just use telepathy to call me" I tell her "Okay" She says "I guess I'll get some sleep, want your sweater back?" She asks "Nah, you can keep wearing it. But I'm going out later, what motley colours would you like?" I ask.

 **Julia's POV**

"M-motley?" I ask holding the stuffed toy in on hand and looking in the direction of the mans voice "Your clothes, when they're quartered the way they are some people call it motley" He explains, I think about it for a few minutes. "Blue and red or green and orange…hair dye too p-please" I ask needing to get rid of my old colours. "Alright get some rest, I'll be back later" I hear him say as he moves away before the door closes. I feel around and find the pillows, laying down on them when I find them. I feel calmer now that I know them but I'm still not trusting them completely. I mean, my vision was of me crying, I think that was my last foresight I can't remember any others. I use foresight.

 _The image comes to life, I'm sitting with the man on the sofa and the red haired woman is sitting in a chair. We're laughing, a joke maybe, I can't hear what they're saying. There's a tree in one corner of the house. Time skip. I believe hours later, the redhead makes an announcement. The thin woman and the Naga look shocked, the man doesn't seem any better off._

The psychic show ends, confusing me because from my time spying the red-haired one has shocked them a lot but never like that. I lay motionless on the bed thinking of everything that's happened, somehow the man found me before I died and decided to help me. Now I'm wearing clothes from one of the others, in a soft bed with some sort of toy. I guess it is better than freezing to death and being found after the thaw in spring though, at least I can eat and drink. That's when it hits me 'Excuse, I need help going to the bathroom' I say sending the telepathic message to the man.

A few minutes later the door opens "Hey Julia, I'm here to help" He says, I listen to him walk over "May I-" He begins but I cut him off, raising my hand for him to take "Please" I say quickly. He leads me to the bathroom and helps me with position and things. When we're done I look at where his voice is coming from "Can I meet the others?" I ask "S-sure" The man says, taking my hand and leading me down to the others, helping with the stairs again.

Once were downstairs we stop "Girls, this is Julia. Julia, this is Margaret, Amanda and Kitty" He says the introduction and each pokegirl says 'hello' or some variant. "H-Hi" I say getting a quick look through Bs eyes at the three. The Naga and red haired woman both looked angry, I swallow air a few times "S-sorry for being rude before" I say apologizing for weeks ago. "I-it was just a pran-" I begin to explain before feeling what has to be the Nagas tail hit my face "Does that feel funny?" I hear her ask, my hand goes to rub the stinging part of my face. I get struck again on my hand this time as it touches my face and I hear a clamouring that must be the man moving to her "Doesss it feel funny?!" She hisses angrily, I can feel tears welling up in my eyes and a welt rising on my face "N-no…" I answer quietly, directing my eyes to the floor. "You had me whip him over and over, making me hurt the man I love!" She says with raw anger in her voice "And you're here crying after two strikes" She says sounding unbelieving. I nod "I meant to be funny, I didn't mean to hurt anyone" I say, wrong answer again. This time I'm hit hard and sent sideways to hit a wall, sliding down the wall I hear people rushing around.

 **Bs POV**

I grab Kitty in time to stop her from a third hit at Julia but I didn't see Amanda get up, what I saw was the mach punch that sent the thin Harlequin through the air to strike the wall. "Margaret, hold Kitty!" I say making her jump out of her chair and hold Kitty down on the sofa, Amanda has crossed the room and is readying a fire punch. I run around my chair and grab her "Calm down, she's apologizing" I say holding her so she can't burn Julia, the weaker pokegirl slumped against the wall. "Be careful!" Amanda says twisting out of my grip, confused I let her go and she rushes upstairs. With Amanda a safe distance away I pick Julia up gently and sit in my chair with her on my lap, with inspection I see a few welts from where the tail struck her raising on her face and the back of her hand has a small cut in it. "Julia, Julia are you alright? Stay awake" I say trying to see if she'll answer me, she nods weakly. I turn to Kitty "Really? You and Amanda? I know she caused you to do bad things and bullied Amanda in the process but that was outrageous" I say scolding the calmed snake girl, She rolls on the sofa to look at the back of the sofa. "Margaret, an ice pack and pain killers" I say , She leaves the sofa and goes to the kitchen allowing me to turn my attention back to Julia whose seemed to have nodded off. I shake her gently until she wakes up, afraid that if she falls asleep any internal damage to her could hurt her "Hey Julia, stay with me. Stay with B" I say softly, She nods again before leaning in to wrap her arms around my neck clumsily in a hugging effort.

When Margaret returns I have Julia swallow the pain killers and I hold the ice pack to her hand afterwards so I can inspect her head. I know the welts are there but I need to check the sides and back where Amanda struck her and what She had hit the wall with. A few minutes later I conclude that aside from the welts and gash in her hand Julia should be fine later, maybe a little scared of whose around her but she should be fine. "Hey Julia, I'm gonna recline the chair so you can get some rest" I tell her, she's already asleep. I lay back in the chair and hear the wisp of scales on hardwood flooring "B…I-I'm sorry" I hear Kitty say, I turn to face her "I know she used you and bullied Amanda, but that behaviour was uncalled for. She was apologizing, you'll have to say sorry to Julia later for hurting her and I need to talk to Amanda. Did you notice how weird she acted when I tried to stop her?" I ask making the inquiry.

 **Kittys POV**

I pick at the hem of my shirt as B talks "I-I'll apologize later B, I promise" I tell him before slithering into the kitchen, searching for something to do. I decide to go up to my room and get Plush Bunny off of my bed before going to visit Amanda.

At Amandas door I knock gently, no answer. I swallow to calm myself incase she's still angry before knocking again…no answer. I start to feel scared "A-Amanda…I'm coming in" I try to say, letting it out in a more squeaky voice than I could muster. I grab the door knob with my free hand and try to turn it, it turns a little but refuses to turn all the way. Locked. I begin to breathe a bit faster, trying to stay calm but feeling panic building anyway I move back from the door a little bIt "I-iron tail" I say loudly. My tail begins to glow brightly and I fling it at the door, on impact the door practically explodes firing splinters into the room like bullets. Just as I move to look into the room I hear footsteps stop behind me "What did you do?!" Amanda shrieks, I turn around feeling the colour drain from my face "W-well…W…W-well…" I begin to cry from joy, seeing that she's mad but perfectly fine. She hugs me, which is a surprise and gently pats my head "Calm down, I started locking the door when I'm not in there. Before Margaret got tamed I would find her in my room rooting around for examples of what taming looks like" She explains trying to sooth me "I-it's just…you were a-angry earlier and then I thought you weren't answering me. I th-thought something was wr-wrong" I admit beginning to calm down a little. She holds onto me a little longer before letting go "B isn't gonna let this one slide" She adds looking at the mess "Do we have spares?" I ask, Amanda shrugs "I'm not sure but the splinters tore through my mattress and pillows, blankets too." She says sounding down. We stand in silence for a minute "W-what if B lets you s-stay in his r-room, I'm s-sure he wouldn't m-mind" I suggest, She nods. "Let's go tell him what happened" She says, turning and leading the way.

 **Amandas POV**

It's been a couple hours since the accident with Kitty and now I'm laying next to B in bed, rather strange for me not to be doing something with him. He's asleep in his boxers and an undershirt, I'm laying next to him feeling uncomfortable in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I've been feeling really strange lately, I think I'm pregnant with Bs help. I've just been feeling really weird, pokegirls or pokewomen as some like to be called once they can have kids, species depending give live birth or lay eggs. For example Kitty being a snake would be confusing, since some give live birth and majority lay eggs. But I guess Margaret and I would be live births. I guess only time can tell but I'm still being careful, I don't know yet.

A couple of hours later B has turned and hugged onto me in his sleep, it's comforting but not enough to allow me any sleep. Instead I get out of bed gingerly so I don't wake him and sneak down the hallway and the stairs to the kitchen for a snack. Once downstairs I scan the cabinets "Cookies, Soup? No, how about oat meal? Nah" I say talking to myself "Leftovers?" I ask myself thinking about the couple of pieces of lasagna in the fridge. 'Excuse, Me' I hear, jumping and looking around 'Its Julia, I'm in my room and need help' I realize it's in my head, I start walking back up the stairs to help her.

Getting to her room was easy, inside though She's wrapped and tangled in her comforter and and extra blankets. "Julia I'm here to help" I say walking over "Thanks…Red I-" I cut her off "Amanda honey, the name's Amanda" I say "Amanda, thanks but I need more of your help. My bladder is full" She says, with a sigh I help her stand up. After bumping around a little we manage to get her to the bathroom and onto the toilet "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just angry about all of it" I say apologizing from the hallway to give her privacy "It's okay, I can understand that when you come across somebody that did something rude to you that you'd want to get back at them" She replies when I hear her finish her bathroom duties. I step back in and help her and get her back to bed, in her room she stops me before I leave "Wait" I hear her say quietly "Wait until Christmas to announce…it" I hear her say after what feels like a weight is lifted off of me. I start walking out of the room "Stay out of my head" I threaten before going back to Bs room feeling no more comfortable than I was earlier. Checking the time I gently pat my lower stomach "An hour of sleep will have to be good enough" I say quietly to myself as the clock reads 5:00AM, I lay down next to him and grab his arm gently for comfort.

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **A lot of info to digest, I know. Hopefully I'll be getting into a more regular posting pattern in the next couple weeks. To all my readers; I hope you liked the new chapter, and positive reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **I don't own Pokemon or shares of Nintendo or related companies or affiliations. I only own OCs, hoping to at least add word-of-mouth stories like a legend or some idea of a Pokemon in the future.**

I wake up feeling more tired than usual, Amanda holding onto me arm with a stressed look on her face as she continues to sleep. I gently slip my hand out of her grip and give her a hug, watching as the look of distress turns to a soft smile. I kiss her cheek before slipping off of the bed, quickly putting on jeans and a sweater with a fresh pair of undershorts and an undershirt. I go down the hall to check on Julia, seeing She's asleep I turn and begin to head downstairs.

In the kitchen Margaret is already up which isn't a surprise "Hey Margaret" I say, She turns away from the busy stove top to flash a smile "Hey B, did you see what happened last night? To Amanda's room?" She asks. I think for a second remembering what I saw this morning walking past her room "Yeah, new door right?" I ask, She nods "And a new mattress, we have plenty of spare sheets but when Kitty blew the door down scared for Amanda splinters ripped that mattress to pieces" She explains, surprised I drop the cup that I had been drinking out of. After cleaning up the spill I look at her "I'll be heading over town then, I'll be out for a few hours. Wanna come with?" I ask, She smiles but politely declines "Take Amanda with you, she's as human looking as you as long as she doesn't get angry and use an attack she should get through without much judgement" Margaret explains. I nod understanding what she means, out here in the country pokegirls or more precisely the older pokewomen are wives and mothers. Equal to humans, where in cities and towns are more like slaves and in higher class areas maids forced to take blame from Masters who push their faults onto them. Even people openly treating the hybrid humanoids and not so humanoid people can get assaulted in public areas but nobody will step in. That's precisely why I'm still cautious.

'Sir, I need help' I hear the echo in my head "I've gotta help Julia, be back in a few minutes" I say to Margaret as I watch her trying to recover a breakfast that got away on her while we were talking.

Upstairs I reach Julia's room quickly "Hey Julia I'm here to help" I say stepping into the room, I see that somehow through the night she slipped out of her nightgown and is sitting naked on the bed. "Let's get some clothes on you" I say, feeling a presence in my head I see her quickly scramble to pull a blanket over herself to hide her form "Thanks for letting me know" She says after the pressure leaves. I walk over to her closet and go in sorting through clothing "How's this?" I ask, feeling the presence again "The white top and black pants are good" She responds as the presence leaves, not the outfit I had my attention on but I grab her selected outfit and help her into it and some of Margarets underwear for the time being. I help her with toiletries as well before helping her into the kitchen where Margaret has breakfast ready and Kitty looks as if she's already had breakfast. "Anyone know where Amanda is?" I ask the group, Julia nods "Yeah, She couldn't sleep last night. I had to go to the bathroom late and she helped me but I know she was still awake when I fell asleep" Julia explains, grabbing and loading a plate with bacon, eggs, waffles and sausage I grab a glass of milk as well and walk it up to my room where I believe she's sleeping still.

I set the glass on the nightstand closest to her with a fork and knife "Amanda, time to get up" I say gently "I heard you weren't well last night, I brought some breakfast Margaret made" I add further. That last part earns a tired groan from Amanda who rolls off of her side to lay on her back, using her elbows to prop herself up "Hey B how are ya?" She asks giving the plate a half interested glance. "Well, I need your help in town today" I say, She looks at me dryly and moves slowly out of bed to open the heavy curtains in front of the window. "Today's gonna be great" She says, her words chockfull of sarcasm, the flurry outside giving off high speed winds and snow. "I get it, you don't like the cold. I'm sorry, but you're the only one that can easily pass for human" I explain looking at her apologetically, She takes the plate from my hands and begins to eat. After a minute she grabs the glass and takes a drink "Remember the bathtub, we were interrupted?" She asks, I nod "I recall" She makes eye contact "We will not be interrupted when we get back" She says with an air of authority. I swallow dryly "Anything to keep you happy" I say, she passes the plate back to me "I'll be downstairs in a little while, I'm going to get changed" She says heading out to her room, baffled by her behaviour I go downstairs and drop off the dishes and utensils in the kitchen before sitting in the living room to wait for her.

 **Amandas POV**

Back in my room, stepping around splinters and bits of door I make my way to my closet. For underclothes I pick a white bra and matching panties, then a long sleeved white shirt and my pink sweatpants and to cover everything a pink turtleneck and classic denim blue jeans. I brush my hair out so its straight and no longer a tangled mess "The fucking cold" I say warily "What are we gonna do?" I ask truly believing I'm pregnant from my lack of period over the last week. I give myself one last look in the mirror before going downstairs.

Downstairs B is waiting on the sofa in a black tuque and an old fashioned green military jacket, probably an heirloom. I put on my white jacket and ear-muffs "Let's get going" I say pulling my boots on, he does the same. We go out into the wind and snow, scurrying to the car. We get in "Why couldn't you start the car?" I ask watching my breath puff in front of me in pale clouds, He shrugs "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" B says apologetically as he starts the car.

An hour later B parks the car in front of a big complex like building "This is where they hold the market during storms and extremely low temperatures" He says matter-o-factly, we get out and head inside. Once through the doors we see a bustling mess of people, some shouting and others speaking calmly. I look up and see floors upon floors of of the structure, a fight having broken out on the second floor and we watch as the security officers viciously attack the brawlers. Once the fight is over and we watch the two get dragged, presumably to the buildings security holding to go to a real jail we begin to walk around. We find clothes and underclothes for Julia relatively quickly, the dye is harder to find and we get them from a kind woman on the fourth floor. I use some of my own money to purchase a few pregnancy tests without letting B see them and slip them into my jacket, B oblivious to what I'm purchasing buys a cane for Julia. The first fifth of the cane is black foam cushion for her hands then three fifths are white and finally a red end with a rubber tip for durability. We purchase the mattress, boxspring and sheets, blankets and decide on a new door. The large items we decide to get delivered to the house hopefully later today after the storm, if not tomorrow. With our business done we load up the car and drive home.

The ride is quiet through the storm and slow, I could feel my anxiety climb all the way home well clutching the half dozen pee tests through my jacket. Once home I race inside telling B I have to go to the bathroom. Once in privacy I strip out of my jacket and carefully remove the six boxes and set them on the counter, pulling down my bottoms and sitting on the toilet. I grab one of the boxes and peel it open, I take the stick by the plastic end and stick the other end under me to pee on it. After a minute I'm done, gently flicking the rest of the pee off the stick into the toilet bowl I check the dime sized indicator, one line mean I'm not pregnant, two lines means I'm pregnant. I see the indicator changing…

 **Margaret's POV**

B and Amanda left for town a little while ago, Julia and I are sitting at the dining table "So, Julia how was your first night here?" I ask trying to sound as polite as possible, She shrugs "It was good I guess, I mean I'm the only one here that has to bug people to help me" She says not bothering to even look up from the table, well at least not at the sound of my voice. I frown "It's fine, from what you've told us you haven't had the best couple of months" I tell her, she nods. "Should I turn on the radio, or do you want the tv turned to a descriptive channel?" I ask her to see if she's bored "Descriptive channel?" She asks curiously, "Yeah, I can't remember the correct name for them. But they describe what's going on in each scene as the characters act them out, I know B must have some because they come in handy if you wanna watch tv but have a headache or are…blind, er…vision challenged" I sputter tasting the not literal foot I shoved in my mouth. She grins "vision challenged, sounds funny" She says "let's go see if he's got any channels" She says standing up and accidentally knocking her chair over, I stand up "I'll get that just stand still" I say moving behind her to pick up the chair and set it back on its legs. I gently take her hand in mine"follow me" I say leading her into the living room.

We find that Kitty is occupying the sofa so I set Julia in Bs chair "Mind if we change the channel?" I ask Kitty as I walk behind the lounging Naga. "Sh-sure" She says watching Julia carefully, I take the tv remote and begin to flick through the channels. Using the TVs guide feature I find a descriptive channel playing a marathon of '2 Broke Girls' on and select it. The three of us watch/listen to it in silence before I hear Julia clear her throat "Uh…Can I use your eyes so I can see the characters at least once?" She asks, smiling presumably at what the characters are doing. "Thirty seconds" I say, a light pressure is in my head "thanks" Julia says really smiling now as she sees the characters on screen, the pressure goes away. "I'm out now" She adds before her attention goes back to the show, Kitty glares at me presumably for being kind to our past troublemaker. Julia laughs at what the tv tells her is going on as Kitty slides off of the couch, I realize now She's carrying around her stuffed toy again "M-meet me in the k-kitchen" She hisses quietly. I get up after she's left to the kitchen "I'll be right back, remember I'm Margaret" I say reminding her of my name before going into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, if Kitty was a fire type she would be literally fuming. "I c-can't believe you" She says angrily at me "What? She hasn't caused any trouble since coming to the house" I say in a hushed tone. Kitty holds the toy close "She hurt us!" She almost yells, stutter gone. Taken aback by the behaviour I look around before making eye contact "Listen young woman, the past is the past. It can't hurt you, I doubt she would do anything anywho. I've seen you and Amanda go after her shortly after she woke up!" I lecture the younger poké keeping the hushed tone, She looks at me with tears in her eyes and swallows a few times. She's holding the toy tightly "I-it's not f-fair! Sh-she raised h-hell here!" Kitty nearly screams before breaking down into a fit of tears. I rush forward to hug her and try to comfort her, she feebly struggles before breaking into a true meltdown. As she bawls in my arms I hear Julia telepathically 'I'm sorry…I've got the mindset of a Jokette and the looks of a Harlequin' it's silent for a moment, as if Kitty heard her too before the voice picks up again 'I meant to be funny, I thought I was. But yesterday I realized it was too far, please accept my apology. I swear I'll stick to the small stuff: Joy buzzers, whoopie cushions…fireworks' the latter at a much lower volume, Kitty seems to slow down a little. The subs becoming further apart "How does some hot cocoa sound?" I ask gently, She looks at me with a feeble smile and nods "A-alright" She says wiping tears off of her cheeks.

Twenty minutes later the three of us are in the living room siping hot drinks, Kitty and Julia cocoa, tea for myself. We sit and just chat, catching Julia up to speed on recent events. Julia tells us of her adventure from the market to the farm and about how her psychic helps her prank people. Some time afterwards Kitty begins to snooze, her soft breathing catches my attention "It's fine, her dreams are happy" Julia says, I look over at her "I had to check, I could feel negative thoughts projected at me earlier" She explains. The front door opens and slams shut and Amanda rushes to the bathroom, B comes in shortly after huffing and puffing. He's hauling close to a dozen large bags "Got dye, clothes, blankets, food, a few Christmas gifts so no looking. And a cane as well Jules" He tells us as he sets the bags down. He pulls the dye, clothes and cane out of some of the bags "take a look dear" their eyes gain a slight pink haze, maybe a second before going away. She gets out of the chair and stumbles forward "Mister-" She begins "B" He says cutting her off "B…this is too much, it's like having old Master again. You're too kind" She says as tears run down her face slowly. B slowly unfolds the cane and passes it to her, Julia takes it from him gingerly as if it were glass and puts the end of it that's built like a rubber cork to the ground and gently bumps it around. In a few minutes she's walked around the table and sofa, only tripping once over her own foot but catching herself quickly. She smiles brightly at the end of her lap "I imagine Margaret could help you get dressed, and if you need another I'll be available in a few hours" He tells her, she nods as she thanks him again before finding her seat. I help B take things up to his room then he asks me where Amanda is "She's in the bathroom…downstairs" I tell him, he heads off quickly leaving me confused.

 **Bs POV**

After giving Julia her gifts and hiding some presents for the pokegirls I get a clue as to Amandas whereabouts and head downstairs to the ground floor bathroom. I knock gently "Amanda?" I ask, there's shuffling noises and a few whispers I can't make out. A few minutes later the door opens and Amanda pulls me in before closing and locking the door again. I see she's wearing her favorite pink pants and a white top that shows her curves well, what throws me off is her messy hair and makeup that makes her look like she was crying earlier. "Amanda? Is everything alright?" I ask confused, looking her over "Are you hurt? Did something happen in town, did someone say something?" I ask worried, she shakes her head "N-no…not at all, let's just get going" She says moving back from me and pulling her top off over her head to reveal a bra that would better fit Kitty. I go over and start the water in the tub and turn back to her, seeing her in her bra and panties I strip down to my boxers. As we wait for the tub to fill I try to make small talk "So…Christmas is coming up" She takes a step back, I raise an eyebrow but continue talking "Have you seen anything you might like to have, as a gift?" I ask curiously. "A few things…" She says absentmindedly "Like?" I ask "Things" She says seriously, leaning over to turn off the water. "Get in the tub" She demands, I drop my boxers and sit reclined in the tub. She strips down and lays with her back to me, just kinda using me as a cushion. She takes a deep breath and sighs "B, I'm sorry for being so demanding" She says softly, leaning back so her head rests on my chest. "It's okay, I mean somethings going on but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I tell her, gently giving her hair a light tousle. We lay in silence for a long time before either of us say a word, we just relax. After a little while longer I hear Amandas breathing become low and steady, expecting she must have snoozed off I kiss the top of her head gingerly. I use my toes and a great amount of patience to pry the cork from the drain to release some of the now cool water, after a few minutes I replace the cork and turn the water on to refill the tub, still Amanda sleeps. I shut off the water once it's warm and a little deeper than previous and lay still to let Amanda rest.

About an hour later and three refills, She wakes with a cute yawn "Hmm? Oh my gosh B, I'm sorry!" She says apologizing frantically "it's alright, you were stressed out. You needed a rest and I guess I make a decent bed" I say with a chuckle, she rubs against me "you're comfy" She says.

 **Lemon**

From all of her rubbing my erection grows "Is this for me?" She asks poking it with a finger "Maybe" I respond. She giggles "What?" I ask "It just makes me look like I've got a small dick" She says with another giggle, with ease I look down over her head and see the head of my dick and a few inches of my erection poking up between her thighs and under her actual dick. I moan as she gently begins to rub the head and few inches she has access to, my moans give her incentive to keep going. As she keeps the massage up I reach a hand up from where it's been pinned between Amanda, myself and the tub and gently run my finger tips over her left breast. "You wanna play?" She asks happily, I cup her breast in my hand and roll my thumb over the nipple "B~" She says with a moan "turn around, we can have more fun like that" I suggest. She stops and seems to think for a moment before carefully maneuvering to stand up and turn to face me, with a blush on her face and an erection she sits back down so that my erection is under her butt "better?" She asks, still blushing hard. "Why are you so nervous? I mean, I know about your collection of sex toys you keep under the bed. Not to mention Dildoqueens can conjure them out of thin air, and you used to have call girls come over once an a while." I say, not mentioning that the women that visited would empty my wallet afterwards. I wait for answer, watching her with a soft smile "Well…they weren't you, I've wanted to tame with you for…since I met you" She says looking at me for approval. I brush some of her wet hair back over her shoulder "The three of you are beautiful, I wish I'd been more accepting sooner" I tell her, making her smile what could best be described as radiantly. She leans forward and pulls me into a kiss in the same motion, as soon as our lips touch I feel Amandas tongue pleading against my lips for entry. I comply and our tongues wrestle and twist exploring each other for what feels like eternity before breaking for air, when we do break we're smiling. I move my hands up to her chest to massage her chest, cupping an overly large breast in each hand. I gently run my thumbs over the erect nipples to give her some stimulus, Amanda moans and rubs her butt against my member. I keep gently kneading her breasts and stimulating her nipples, I moan as she rubs herself against me to keep it fair. She gingerly takes my hands in hers and places them on my chest, standing into a crouch Amanda lines my erection up to her slit and I grab her waist gently to help her lower herself down onto me. Slowly the short woman impales herself on me, moaning almost the entire way.

After she's adjusted to my size she begins to slowly grind in my lap, I must hit sweet spots when she moves because her voice, moans really. They fill with ecstasy, making me impossibly hard. As she grinds I grasp her waist more firmly and begin to raise her a few inches and lower her back down, starting a slow and gentle rhythm. We keep the grinding/jumping up for a while before I begin thrusting into her each time I bring her down onto me, I look to see her eyes half-lidded and a dreamy expression on her face. "M-more…p-please" She says nearly begging, I get faster with my thrusts. She's stopped grinding and is just enjoying herself, the sounds of our love fill the room. My grunts from thrusting and her squeals and moans of pleasure are filling our ears. Without warning, so much as a word I feel her walls tighten around me and she shrieks, the water not being deep enough allows me to not feel her release on my member but she shoots me three or four times with cum from her own erection. I cum into her shortly after and she lays down on my chest ignoring her cum "B…that was nice" She says trying to catch her breath, I wrap my arms around her gently and kiss her forehead "Feel any better?" I ask making eye contact "Y-yeah" Amanda says with a smile.

 **End of Lemon**

Before we can sit much longer there's a knock at the door "You two have been in there for nearly three hours! What the hell?!" We hear Margaret "One minute Deer" I call back through the door, we quickly wipe off the cum, drain the tub and get dressed. Amanda puts my shirt on and leaves her two on the floor, when I go to speak she looks up at me and smiles, sticking her tongue out playfully before opening the door. We see Margaret, and she's angry "I thought you two drowned in there!" She says seething "I owed her some private time" I say shrugging my shoulders "For two and a half hours it was totally quiet!" She says, me and Amanda look at each other. I point down at her then at Margaret, She catches on and closes her eyes, a quick nod "yup" She says opening her eyes. I look at Margaret "Wanna tame?" I ask, her jaw drops in disbelief before she recollects herself "Get out of the bathroom!" She screams, grabbing each of us by an earlobe like children and not a twenty-something shirtless guy and a twenty-something hobbit woman and hauls us both into the living room.

In the living room Kitty is sitting by herself on the sofa and Julia is occupying my chair, Margaret hauls me close so she can whisper and lets go of Amanda "Talk to Kitty, She's pissed Julia is staying!" She whispers harshly before letting go of me. I walk over and sit next to Kitty "Hey Kitty what's the problem? I hear you've been angry lately" I say she stares daggers at Julia, She doesn't say a word but I see her stuffy Plush Bunny getting the figurative life squeezed out of him. "Kitty, did you wanna go somewhere else to talk?" I ask softly, She grabs my hand and has me follow her to the kitchen.

She has me sit in a chair before finally looking at me, tears sit in her eyes "W-why? Sh-she was so m-mean to us" She asks trying not to cry, I take a moment to collect my thoughts and sigh "Kitty, you know I love you three pokegirls. I know I invited her into the house, everyone deserves a second chance. I know she was mean to us but she wasn't in the best situation, sure she could've made herself known a bit more peacefully but it was her decision" I explain looking at the snake, she nods "But s-still, what ah-she did wasn't nice" Kitty points out. "I know, but everything's alright now isn't it? Nobody's mean to each other, you've got a new friend and maybe you'll get to know her" I say hoping she understands that Julia may want to stay with us. She hugs the plushie close "I don't l-like her" She says in a last stand to win the argument, I sigh standing up "You've made that clear Kitty, I'm sorry to hear that" I say giving her a hug, she doesn't return the hug but she doesn't try to get out of it either. I give her a kiss on the cheek "I don't want you angry but we can't put Julia out in this cold, it wouldn't be fair or nice" I tell her, this time she pushes me away and slithers away quietly. I sit at the table and wait, knowing shits about to go down somehow.

I sit for another ten minutes before Margaret comes in "What the hell happened?" She asks absolutely pissed "She wanted me to get rid of Julia" I explain, she nods "and then?" She asks, interrogating me. I sigh "I argued that I know she doesn't like Julia, but we can't kick her out back into the cold. It wouldn't be nice or fair to her, besides I doubt many other people would…you know" I say implying that in other circumstances if people found her they might chase her off the property, take her back to the market or even take advantage of her. "You're either very stupid or very kind" Margaret says sounding tired "I'm going to bed" She states in a 'I'm done with this bullshit' tone.

Once she leaves I grab a beer and go into the living room to find Julia listening to the tv but looking distraught, I sit on the sofa and open the beer can "Everything alright Julia?" I ask "No, not at all." She responds groping for the lever on the side of the chair so she can recline it. "You can tell me what's up" I say expecting something like this could happen with all of the negative feelings. Once she's reclined she lays back and closes her eyes "You two weren't quiet earlier, the things I saw in your mind didn't help. Those things you presumed…could they have happened?" She asks with a scared tone, I nod "Yeah…out here in the country we're more likely to treat pokegirls as equals instead of slaves, that's one of the things us and the town or city people dispute about." I explain "You were lucky, you had a nice master. Kitty didn't, she was never treated equally until I found her. Out here people treat pokegirls well, some marry them and start families and others have friends, farm hands while in towns and cities they're slaves, mistreated maids and abused mistresses. Some get married and have happy lives though, don't get me wrong, we're just more lax than city people and we don't have hate and anger to get rid of" I finish explaining. "Oh" She says holding the armrests of the chair "I occasionally get pokegirls and sometimes pokewomen, ones mature enough to have children, the ones that aren't whoring themselves around the markets and I set them up with nice people. Sometimes to different areas of the world, other times across the territory but I get them out of danger" I tell her "That's a good thing to do, I mean it's great that there are people that are still trying to keep equality" She says.

It's silent for a while and I empty the beer can "So, I see you've got some of your new clothes on" I say seeing her in the red-blue quartered clothing. "Uh-huh" She says nodding "Would you help with my hair tomorrow?" She asks "Certainly Julia, quartered?" I respond "No, one half red and one half blue" She specifies. "Would you help me get to bed, I'm starting to get tired" Julia says grabbing the lever and putting the chair in a sitting pose. I check the wall clock and see that it reads 11:45 "My it's late, let's go" I say getting up and taking her hand gently to lead her.

After getting Julia to bed I check on Kitty and Margaret before going to my room, after learning both girls are asleep I head to my own room. I open the door to see Amanda laying on the bed "Hey Amanda" I say quietly, She sits up "Hey B" Her response is tired and slow "Did I wake you? I ask feeling concerned "N-no…its been a long day, that's all" She says with a tired yawn, I strip into my boxers and lay next to her. "So your new bed will be here tomorrow" I say, wrapping an arm around her "Yeah, I hope it's soft" She adds snuggling up to me. "You should get some sleep, you haven't been yourself lately" I tell her, Amanda nods "Spoon" She says suddenly turning onto her other side away from me. I move to be the bigger spoon and she pulls my arm over her so it drapes her belly in a protective manner, I lean over to kiss her cheek "Sweet dreams Amanda" I say as we try to get some sleep.

 **End of the the chapter.**

 **Was it enough? Too much? Not enough?**

 **I apologize for quality and time between chapters, I've only been able to write late at night and early in the morning. Anyway I hope my readers like it and best wishes until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
 **Disclaimer: The only stuff I own in the story is , read away I won't distract you.**

I wake up still spooning Amanda, I move to lay flat on my back but she holds my arm still over her. Turns out she's holding me in a death grip, I lay still behind her for a while waiting for her to wake up. About an hour later the pressure on my hand goes away and she rolls over to face me "Good Morning B" She says with a smile, eyes half lidded and her hair more of a fiery mane. I kiss her gently "We should get dressed, breakfast doesn't seem like a bad idea" I say, She nods blinking a few times before turning to get out of bed. We get dressed, I watch as she dresses almost carefully. "Ready to go downstairs?" I ask "Yeah" She says with a smile and nod, we head out and upon reaching the stairs I get Julia's voice in my head 'I need help again' It echoes a moment in my head "I'll meet you downstairs, Julia needs help" I alert Amanda "I'll see you in the kitchen" She says stretching to kiss my cheek. I wait for her to go downstairs before heading to Julia's room.

In Julia's room I find her sitting on the bed "I can't find my cane or I would've beaten you downstairs" She says with the faintest hint of a grin, surveying the room I find the cane had rolled underneath the bed. I hand it back to her "Your getting along here alright?" I ask "Yeah, you people are much nicer than I thought" She says, I nod, not that she can see the acknowledgment. "Any idea what's wrong with Amanda? She's usually more perverted and happy than sweet and kind" I say. Julia responds much more quickly than I liked "I wouldn't know, I'm supposed to stay out of people's heads unless I've got their permission" She says like she's trained the lines before "Okay, something is definitely up, please tell me Jules" I almost plead "Nope, can't. Promised." She says, defeated I lead her down and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen we find everyone else, Kitty actually trying to learn to cook from Margaret "Okay Kitty, don't let it burn" I hear her instructing as she chops veggies, Kitty scrambles to make sure nothing burns to the bottoms of the pans or pots on the stove. "Hey girls" I say with a smile, helping Julia to her chair. "Hey B…do you…smell something?" Margaret asks "breakfast" I say walking over and helping Kitty stir the contents of pots and pans. "N-no, something else. It smells…w-weird" Kitty says pouting, as she try's to recognize the smell. I look around the room but can't see anything out of sorts or smell whatever they can.

 **Amandas POV**

"N-no, something else. It smells…w-weird" Kitty says with her back to me. I'm sitting at the the table, stove in front of me. I watch B work across the kitchen but Kitty talking gets my attention, I sniff myself 'Oh no' I think to myself 'the hormones' is all I can come up with, they'll smell more complex then when I tamed with B the first time because I'm pregnant. The three positive urine tests can't deny that at least, I hope not anyway. I smile "What smell Kitty?" I ask "I d-don't know or I w-wouldve said" She says frustrated as the contents in the pot on one of the burners begins to produce heavy smoke. She freaks trying to stir the pot but B shuts off the stove burner and places a fitting lid on it to contain the smoke, I get up and leave while the three are panicking.

On my way upstairs Julia calls me over to the sofa quietly "Hey, didn't get found out did you?" She whispers "No, almost but no" I assure her "If it was scent, vanilla covers the smell of death and hormones just as well. Or you could use I think it's lavender as well, or just eat bad smelling foods" She suggests "Vanilla perfume for the next week" I whisper, she gives a thumbs up in my direction "I'll tell them you went to lay down" She adds "Thanks, your quite the help" I tell her before scurrying up stairs. I spray on some vanilla scent before going to Bs room to lay down for a while.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know B is waking me up "H-hey" I say sitting up "The market called, all roads out of town are blocked by snow. They said they'd be able to deliver what we ordered in the next week hopefully." He tells me, I don't know if I should be worried or elated really. "Aren't you mad? I mean most of what we ordered is for you" He says putting a hand on my forehead to see if I've got a fever. I gently take his hand in both of mine "B, I'm fine. Really, I feel great just a bit tired" I explain getting a nod from him "what time is it anyway B?" I ask feeling hungry "About Five, you slept most of the day Amanda, I got the call and was concerned because nobody had seen you since the breakfast burning" He explains. I smile up at him "B that's sweet, thank you" I say letting go of his hands "Are you alright?" He asks again "Yes, I'm fine" I try to assure him. No deal, he sits next to me on his bed and lays down. "How about I spend some time with you, keep an eye on you?" He asks, not really seeing another option I agree to let him stay for a little while at least. I lay down next to him and close my eyes, intent this time on sleeping and not just sleeping in boredom.

B wakes me again a few hours later with a tray of food "I know for a fact you haven't eaten all day, Kitty wanted to help me make you something to eat. She'd be here too but she just ate" He explains as I take the tray gently from him and look it over: A glass of iced tea, a plate of spaghetti, garlic bread, a bowl of mixed veggies and a personal sized apple crumble. My stomach growls as I look over the plate "Thanks B, this is great" I say taking the garlic bread-loaf, it's about a foot long. I rip the heel off and take a bite "Want some?" I ask holding the rest out to him "No Amanda, it's all yours" He says with a smile. I continue to eat,cleaning up the spaghetti and bread along with some of the veggies "So Kitty helped you?" I ask curiously "Yeah" He responds with a nod. "It's really good" I say taking a sip of tea "I hope so, it's the only thing I actually know how to do" B replies with a smile and shrug. "B, you know that's not true. You're good at lots of things and you know how to do lots of things, like farming, carpentry, driving…me" I add lastly with a grin as I watch him blush. I giggle "So earlier you said my stuff won't be here for a while, I guess that's alright…I mean, I'm allowed to sleep in here right?" I ask, he nods "Definitely, I can't deny you three…four" He says with hesitation, probably because Julia is more of a stranger than a friend now. I finish the meal he brought me "I guess I should be social for a little while" I say getting off of the bed and holding the tray, B follows me downstairs.

In the kitchen Margaret is singing Christmas carols as she bakes, She loves Christmas and the holidays for that one fact. She can make breads, cookies, cakes and more. On inspection I see more of the anatomical cookies she made nearly a month ago, She even took care to make 'Julia Style' cookies making me giggle. Kitty isn't far off watching and trying to copy Margaret, the adorable Naga wearing a much cleaner white apron than her teachers tie-dye apron. "So what are you making now?" I ask seeing majority of the kitchens counter space occupied "Sugar cookies!" Kitty says excitedly, Margaret shakes her head vigorously "Kitty we made sugar cookies an hour ago, we're making rum cake now" She scolds "Rum cake? That sounds delicious" I reply with a smile before I scold myself and realize I can't have alcohol for a while. I decide to go to the living room, my face still sporting a smile.

 **Kittys POV**

"Y-you didn't have to be m-mean" I say quietly to Margaret as I mix my cake batter "I know, I'm sorry Kitty, I'm just trying to think of what to get B and you three for gifts." She explains "H-how close is Chri-Christmas?" I ask, never having experienced a holiday outside of the market. "It's December twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth, we've got about five days to the twenty-fourth" Margaret tells me. "The roads are closed, what are we gonna do?" I ask staring at the contents of my bowl as I mimic Margaret, pouring in a cup of rum instead of water. "I imagine Chris can help out, Courtney at least can." She says, satisfied with the consistency Margaret pours her batter into a pan and places it in the oven. "S-so you're j-just gonna call Chris?" I ask trying to think of what to get now as well "I'm g-gonna see if C-Courtney will help m-me" I say. Margaret nods "That's fine, I think she makes holiday drinks around now anyway" Margaret says adding another ounce of rum to my batter to get the perfect consistency.

"You must cook a lot for your apron to look like that" I say pouring my batter into another pan "Yeah, but most of these colours are icing, my favourite part of baking" She tells me with a smile as she puts icing sugar in large bowls and beginning to mix them with dyes and spices. "W-what was that sm-smell earlier?" I ask her as we wait to swap the cakes in the oven, Margaret seems to think for a few minutes "I don't know what that smell was, honestly I can't place it" She says looking at the dirty dishes that have amassed around the kitchen "Wanna start cleaning these up and then we'll decorate? I'll keep an eye on your cake after I switch mine out" Margaret says, with a sigh I nod, slithering over to the sink and beginning to wash dishes.

 **Margaret's POV**

With Kitty distracted I set a buzzer to go off when my cake is done so I can swap hers to cook and head into the living room.

In the living room Julia is sitting in Bs chair listening to the tv "Hey Julia" I say sitting in my chair mindful not to stain it with my apron "Hey…Margaret?" She says "You're right" I say, she nods "It's easy to recognize the…Bs voice but you three are harder" Julia explains to me "Do you know what that smell was? This morning?" I ask "And where are B and Amanda now?" I ask, her eyes flash pink "B and Amanda are busy, whether it's about the holiday or not I can't really tell, sometimes I can't hear what they're saying but thanks to psychic abilities I actually can see…B also has mice in the house" She alerts me I look around alarmed "That's how you saw them? Through mouse eyes?" I ask "Yeah, I use my psychic powers. My eyes aren't any good but I duplicate the optic nerves, or more precisely the messages being sent back to the brain from a host and therefore see what they see. It's a lot easier than going into their memories" She explains the complicated yet apparently simple process. I nod "Okay, well that's something. I'll have to have B get mouse traps, my cookies are unguarded" I say hearing the buzzing noise of the stove I get up and head back into the kitchen to switch the cakes and package the cookies and other various baked goods in tins I had B buy throughout the summer. There's a holiday tin, a cylinder shape with a diameter of a foot and about six inches deep, one each for Chris, Courtney, Norman and Elise. Other people that we are more distant friends with or can be helpful like doctors, bankers, any workers will get a box wrapped in bright gift wrap full of baked goods. I rush in and swap the cakes, mine finished and Kittys now beginning to cook. I ready the icing for the cookies and frosting for the cakes before I make a realization "She changed the subject" I say irritated, Kitty turns to me "What Margaret?" She asks not knowing what had just happened. "Keep an eye on your cake, I've gotta talk to Julia" I tell her before heading into the living room once again.

Nothing, She's gone. Probably up in her room or talking to B and Amanda. I groan in aggravation and head back to the kitchen to begin decorating the baked goods.

 **Bs POV**

Amanda and I are in my room talking about nothing at all as it gets later into the evening "Beer and pretzels and a movie?" I ask her, she swallows dryly and seems to be arguing with herself before coming to a conclusion "Iced tea and pretzels with a movie" She says with a nod. "Amanda, before we go downstairs, is there something going on I should know about?" I ask making eye contact. She nods 'no' "Come on Amanda, you never pass up on a cold brew" I say nudging her side playfully with my elbow. She punches me and drives me off the bed into the wall, I gasp for air after having the breath knocked out of me. "What…the fuck?" I ask gasping and holding my chest "Th-that hurt" She says getting up off my bed and holding her side before rushing out of the room. I struggle to get onto my feet and pull the hem of my shirt up to see a bruise well already formed. I poke it gently, wincing in pain. It feels like my side is more than bruised, I take a deep breath a wince "Okay please just be fractured" I pray, holding my side and limping to the kitchen.

On my way to talk to Margaret Julia calls me over to her "What happened? Your giving off major pain vibes" She says "Yeah, I was trying to be relaxed and playful and nudged Amandas side. She used Mach punch on me, would you know why?" I ask "Move your hand, I'm gonna use heal pulse" Julia instructs me. I move my hand and she puts her hand against my side before healing me "Thanks" I say "Be careful of Amanda, she's just angry" She says. I groan "What the hell is going on Jules?" I ask annoyed "Confuse Ray!" She yells, I straighten up "No, don't-" I'm cut off as I'm blasted by a purple ball, it knocks me back to the wall and I groan. I blink a few times my thoughts are jumbled, a loud ringing in my ears and I see three swirling versions of the living room. I feel what's best described as a mix of sea sickness and vertigo with a migraine. I move to lay down on the wood panel floor, trying not to throw up I close my eyes and try to wait it out. A few minutes later I feel somebody step on me and I groan, opening my eyes the confuse Ray is still going strong "fuck" I mutter, the person jumps off of me. "B! Oh my god?!" Margaret. "I pissed off Amanda, then Julie" I explain as she helps me up off of the ground "Julia healed me then blasted me with confuse Ray" I tell her, as my vision begins to clear and my thoughts begin to get in order. She helps me over to the sofa and slaps Julia on the way, I lay down to sleep for a while.

I wake up a few hours later feeling much better and head into the kitchen, I stand amazed at the banquet of baked good covering ninety percent of counter and table top. Kitty and Margaret are arguing about something, I clear my voice to get their attention "What's up?" I ask "Margaret says my cake isn't any good" Kitty says on the verge of tears "The rum cake?" I ask, they both nod. I cut myself a piece about an inch wide from each of the cakes, I look over both pieces. Margaret's cake is slightly dark in colour than Kittys but you can really smell the spice in Kittys. I take a bite admiring how Margarets baking is always delicious, perfect consistency and flavour and the more common colour. After a glass of water I bite into Kittys, both watch for a reaction. It was lighter in colour and tasted a lot stronger than Margarets, somehow a jelly had formed towards the bottom of the cake and tasted awful. I put a fake smile on my face "They are both great cakes" I say earning a hug from Kitty. "Really?" Margaret says, her competitive behaviour coming out full force. "I'll ban baking until after Christmas" I warn her with a grin "You wouldn't dare" She retorts, glaring at me. "Baking is banned until December twenty-sixth" I reply with the same grin. I see her charging shadow ball "N-No" I say before I'm blasted through the doorway into the living room, I groan on the ground before pushing myself up. I grab the phone and call Chris "Hey, I need some help getting around, presents and maybe a tree" I explain, there's a few minutes of silence before he replies "Yeah, I can have Carliah over in no time" He says, surprising me that he's actually sounding sober. "Who's Carli-" I start to say before he hangs up.

About ten minutes later I hear a knock at the door and I open the door "B?" The stranger says I'm surprised by the woman I meet. She stands about my height, give or take an inch. She's wearing a body suit like a gymnast would wear except for the fact it looks insulated. She's got enormous wings and shoulder length brown hair matching the feathers on her wings. She's got an hourglass body but more toned, defining her shoulders and hips. "I'm B…" I say trying to recognize the girls species "I'm Carliah, a Milika. Chris sent me to help you" She says with an essence of boredom in her voice. "I need to go to town for a bit Carliah, I'll need you to help me transport some Christmas gifts" I explain, she stares at me. Unblinking, 'resting bitch face' is much more realistic description "You'll owe me, it's too cold now but you'll pay me back later" She says blinking. She strips down out of her leotard and hands it to me "What the hell?" I say before she transforms into a twelve foot tall bird with at least a nearly thirty foot wingspan give or take a few feet. "Hold onto that, I'll need to put it back on in town. Now crawl up we're leaving, now." She says. I crawl up onto her back and hold onto her feathers, stuffing her leotard into my jacket for safe keeping. She takes off from where she's standing and soon we are soaring above everything but a few tree tops, I can see the roads are definitely too covered to be driving on unless I had a truck and plough to match.

 **Kittys POV**

I watch from the window as B takes off with the bird-woman before racing to the phone, I dial Chris' phone number and wait for someone to answer "Hello?" I hear Courtney's tired voice come through the phone"H-hey it's K-kitty from Bs house" I say "I don't think I've met you" She says, I hear a loud slap and a shout "Umm…C-Courtney I w-was just wandering if you could help me g-get B a present" I explain "Kitten? You're the girl B was looking to buy a few animals for…a Naga right?" She asks "Yes" I say nodding my head though she can't see it. "I h-heard you m-make f-f-festive drinks" I say after a minute she replies "Yeah, I make them the old fashioned way. Not the typical Barmaid style" She says "C-could I get a bottle f-for B?" I ask curiously, I hear another slap "Sure Honey, he's a good man. Ginger rum, Cinnamon brandy or honey mead?" She asks with a sigh as I begin hearing a sucking sound "B-brandy or R-Rum Miss C-Courtney" I say thinking of how to pay her "W-would you like a j-jar of sleep venom?" I ask "What? Why?" She asks sounding surprised "I-I'm gonna guess I c-can hear Chris drinking, y-you also slapped him a-away a few t-times" I explain my reason. There's a few minutes of silence and I'm scared she's gonna hang up before she replies "I'll take two Kitty, I'll send one rum and a brandy in a day or two" She says "Happy holidays" She adds hanging up the phone.

With that done I put down the phone and head tithe kitchen, I search for a bit before finding two mason jars I assume contained pickled veggies or jam at some point. I find lids that fit and press my tongue against my canine teeth, the pressure allows my fangs to slide down like I'm preparing for a battle. Instead though I brace them against the inner lip of the jar and begin to drip in a potent green liquid, it's slow going but I manage to get one a quarter filled after about an hour before stopping and closing it. I refrigerate the jar afterwards with a 'do not eat – Kitty' note stuck to it before making some tea. As I'm filling my mug Margaret steps in "Tea?" I ask, she nods "I'm g-getting B rum a-and brandy from Courtney, a-apparently she m-makes it the o-old fashioned way" I explain. She nods "Chris is helping me get B a couple newer CDs and DVDs, and something for each of you" She explains, I realize in my haste I forgot her, Amanda and Julia. I take my little mug of Irish tea out into the living room and redial Courtney "Yes?" She answers sounding more tired than before "It's K-kitty I forgot to a-ask for something for the others" I explain "I've got paper and a pen ready" She answers, I hear a slap and very quickly a door slam. I clear my throat "C-can you get tequila f-for Margaret?" I ask remembering an old Master drinking it and being really happy afterwards "Really? Has she tried it?" She asks "N-no, I d-don't think so anyway" I say trying to think of what to get the others "What else can I get you?" She asks "Can I g-get a few b-bottles of beer for Amanda, like Christmas-y p-please? And um…a b-bottle of wine f-for Julia?" I ask "Julia? Is that Bs new girlfriend? Is she human or a pokewoman?" Courtney fires off scaring me "Sh-she's a Harlequin, b-blind too. W-we found her in the b-barn n-nearly dead quite r-recently" I explain "I'll have to find somebody for the tequila but I've got old bottles of the rest in the basement" She says "I c-can give you th-three jars of sleep venom and a jar of lust v-venom" I suggest the payment "Any paralyzing venom?" She asks surprising me "S-sure" I say, I hear a door open on her end and she hangs up the phone.

With business done I go back to the kitchen to see Margaret holding my partial jar of venom "Explain Kitty" She says looking at me strangely. "I-it's how I'm p-paying Courtney, Lust and s-sleep venom for my presents f-for you guys" I explain, she nods and puts it back in the fridge "S-so, Amanda?" I ask. Margaret nods "She always makes sure B buys everything except her gift to him, she usually hides a list in his jacket or pants pocket." She explains with a smile. "N-no, I mean I h-haven't seen her in a while" I say "I-I'm gonna go see if she's s-sleeping in Bs room" I say quietly going out, see Julia and silently flipping her my middle finger before making my way upstairs.

 **Amandas POV**

I'm standing naked in front of the mirror in Bs room holding my stomach, I'm trying to imagine myself pregnant. As I finally begin to picture myself, which I find weird I hear a whispering in the hallway and move quickly to lay in Bs bed, throwing the blanket over myself and pushing my clothes under the bed. I finish in the knick of time as Kitty opens the door "H-hello?" She asks, I fake a yawn and blink a few times "Hey Kitty, everything alright?" I ask pretending to have just woken up "S-sorry if I woke you" She says slithering into the room 'Damn it' I think to myself hoping she doesn't get on the bed, move the covers or do anything to catch my interest. She slithers up next to me but stays on the floor "W-what are you g-getting B?" She asks I think immediately of my Christmas Eve baby announcement "A s-surprise" I say with a nervous stutter. She looks at me with 'puppy dog' eyes, a human version of the attack that I, myself know 'cute look' "p-p-please, I d-don't want to get him the s-same gift" She says, I roll my eyes and yawn "Trust me Kitty you won't, and after Christmas I'm gonna try to teach you 'cute look'" I tell her before patting the top of her head "I'd like to finish my nap now" I say closing my eyes, I hear her slither around to the other side of the bed where Bs had to sleep next to me. I feel the blankets go up, not enough to show her I'm naked but enough that she slips under it to lay in Bs spot on the king sized bed a good distance from me. "This is really warm" I hear her say, the springs move a little and I open my eyes to see her back to me. Wanting privacy I tell her the truth "Kitty…" I start "yes?" She says excitedly "I'm naked" I tell her, she doesn't move "that's alright, I'm just gonna sleep here" she says. I roll my eyes wanting to throw her out of the room, instead I roll onto my side and inch towards her and wrap and arm around her and pull her over to me into a 'little spoon' position "this okay?" I ask knowing she'll get uncomfortable and leave "Y-yeah, this I-is how B sleeps in m-my room s-s-sometimes" She tells me. I pull her close so my breasts are against her back and I begin to think of having sex with B, my member although smallish gets hard and rubs where her hips go from skin to scales. She's still for maybe thirty seconds before she begins squirming and practically leaps out of bed "G-get some sleep, s-s-see ya later A-Amanda" She says rushing out and slamming the door on her way.

I wait a few minutes before getting out of bed, I walk quickly over to the door and lock it. I return to the bed and sit on the edge, now not just confused but horny too.

 **Lemon**

 **(Took forever to write, if you're not into futas [is that the word? I don't know] I recommend skipping this. I mean I didn't with other lemons involving Amanda but it may not be written well either).**

I use the Dildoqueen species ability to summon sex toys; A ten inch dildo like Bs 'thing' and a small small fleshlight perfect for me. I lay down with my legs hanging over the side of the bed first, then I grab the big rubber. I pretend to give it an enticing look and giggle "H-h-hey B…" I say with a blush pretending he's attached. I move it up to my mouth "B…" I say keeping up the act, giving the the toy a few licks. Once the head is nice and wet I move it between my breasts slowly, over my tummy and stopping at my own erection to rub them against each other. I moan quietly from the sensation of the bigger dick rubbing against my own smaller member, the feeling causing precum (sterile by the way), to leak out and coat my penis and the falsely to become coated in the liquid. After a few more minutes of light rubbing I'm so sensitive I'm almost ready to cum, I move the falsey down lower to my pussy and prod it gently. A few misses and I eventually get the knob started into my pussy, I take my time and push it in. I moan at the size as I press it in, soon I've taken in a few inches and I clench around it. Quickly I grab the little fleshlight that I made to resemble my friend with benefits that I haven't spoken to since B adopted Kitty, she was a cute twenty year old girl that was lucky enough not to get caught by the virus.

She was twenty, roughly about five feet tall and weighed in just over a hundred pounds I bet. She had soft mocha skin, dark hair. Her name was Rita, she always wore tight clothes she even managed to catch Bs eyes a few times. She didn't have much of a butt, she did have large b cup breasts though. She constantly wore bright red lipstick, and she never minded driving out to visit me. I made my fleshlight in a likeness of her vag, tight and clean.

I slowly push the tight, foreign object onto my lubed member. I push it down gingerly, overly sensitive to the tight grasp of the toy and the gel like inner walls. I use one hand to gently move the toy up and down, using my other hand to grab the dildo and begin working it. I work the toys slowly up/down, in and out as I feel my orgasm building quickly from the double stimulus. I keep working the rubber and plastic toys "B…p-please…fill me" I say with a moan as I cum, filling the fake vagina and soaking Bs bed from my pussy. I'm breathing shallowly as I snap my fingers causing the toys to dissipate into nothingness, I giggle feeling much better and confident about my Christmas surprise. I change the sheets on Bs bed and put the soiled sheets in a far corner of the bedroom before getting dressed and going downstairs.

 **Bs POV**

After about an hour of flying Carliah lands on the outskirts of town "Get down" She says as I do I pull her leotard out of my jacket. She transforms into her winged human self and I pass her the leotard, as she puts it on I realize that there isn't much of a back to it and that it has a zipper running up the front. I get my shopping list out of my pocket and unfold the sheet to find a few extra things scrawled across the bottom in pink ink 'For Margaret; bone working tools, Kitty; A tail warmer, Julie; A pet.' I see the last one and groan. Pets, I imagine an animal that could help Julie around in the summer months would be good if she goes for walks around the farm. I nod "Why don't you just get another girl?" Carliah puts her two scents in. I turn to her "I…pets…pokés…ugh" I sputter, before nodding "We'll look around, it means you'll have an extra passenger regardless." I tell her "It just means you'll owe me more" She says with what I thought was the faintest grin ever "The fuck does that mean?" I ask leading her to the building that hosts the market in storms.

Once inside the building, much like when I visited with Amanda after the first snowfall its hot and humid inside. People are yelling over each other, attempting to make deals and negotiate prices. We walk around for a while collecting items off of my list and Amandas, struggling a bit to make deals and bundle items together for better prices. After a few hours we've gone through several floors, now appearing on the pets/poké floor. "So" I hear Carliah say "pet or slave" She asks, I turn to her "animal or person, they are both friends not slaves." I say weary from the walking and having to carry plenty of bags. We walk through the animals first, I see a few more 'tropical' animals that surprise me: Parrots, Peacocks, colourful snakes and spiders, even an Aardvark I believe. Once we've walked through the animals, I take a deep breath and then let it out slowly. I hate the way they're treated, so I tend to walk quickly through and avoid eye contact with slavers.

About an hour into looking through the people/hybrids, I feel a hand on my shoulder "B…over there" Carliah says pointing with her free hand to a darker corner of the almost football stadium sized room. We walk over, I feel people glaring at us and I know they must think there's a connection between me and Carliah as the woman walks closely with her hand on my shoulder. As we get nearer I'm surprised to see not a caged pokegirl, but a thin, starved looking poké. She's wearing bright rags and doesn't seem to be tethered down by anything more than presumably broken will or hopelessness. Once we're within fifteen or twenty feet of her I clear my throat "Ahem…Excuse me miss?" I say looking for any reaction. After a moment she looks up through a heavy knotted mass of hair, her eyes searching for any form of a threat. She doesn't say anything but she stands up from her sitting position, and puts on a weak smile. It's an attempt to be bought, she probably gets beaten after each failed attempt. "What is she? I mean species wise." I explain after Carliah smirks. She resumes 'resting bitch face' and seems to think a moment "She's a…Fallen Angel" She tells me. The girl seems to shrink away at the mention of the species name, moving back to the dark corner.

"Hey!" Comes a voice from behind us "Sorry sir-" I say turning to see a stout woman, I guess she must be around sixty years old, maybe five feet tall and as round as a clothes-washing machine. "Er…sorry ma'am, we we're wondering to purchase her." I say suddenly. She adjusts her red wig on her head and pulls a cigarette from between her breasts, lights it and takes a puff "So you wanna buy my grand daughter?" She asks with a cough. I feel stunned as I look at the short old woman "She's your family, why are you selling her?" I ask unbelieving "She's a poké, why not?" She retorts as she throws the cigarette butt on the ground, stamps on it and lights another. "Why treat your family to such a degree?" I ask, I hear Carliah next to me take a deep breath. "I'd like to adopt her, if you can't be bothered to treat her with any affection" I say with an edge in my voice. "Adopt?" The hag says with a laugh that turns into a coughing fit "You don't adopt slaves cutie, they aren't people. They're objects, you buy them." She decides to lecture me, I turn to Carliah and see her face isn't displaying emotions but has turned red in the cheeks. "How much then…for the…slave in the corner?" I ask, she grins and runs a finger up between her breasts to the base of her neck "You're a handsome young man, you must be str-" I cut her off feeling nauseated "Two hundred dollars" I propose. "Four hundred and a quickie" She offers, I swallow my breakfast for the second time today. "Two-fifty" I say turning to look at the pokegirl in the corner. "Three-seventy-five" She says "And a feel" She adds stepping close to me. I step away from her "One hundred and fifty dollars, and my friend here doesn't attack you" I offer, seeing Carliah is fuming. The grandmother looks at Carliah and rolls her eyes "One move from her and a trained giantess will beat you both" She says with a shrug "One seventy-five, and I leave you in peace" I offer, she huffs and holds out her hand "two hundred and a kiss, then you've got a deal" She says puckering her lips. I slide four fifty dollar bills into her hand and kiss her cheek, pulling back and wiping my lips with my hand. "Hey! That's not what we agreed to!" She says "That's the correct amount of money and a kiss" I say, she glares at me as I step back and turn to her granddaughter "Hey, I'm B. I'm a friend, here to help" I say softly to the pokegirl sitting once again on the ground. She looks at me with tears in her eyes "I'm one of the good people left in the world." I say holding out my hand to her.

Carliah scoops the Fallen Angel up in her arms "She isn't heavy and she needs clothing" She says, the nameless young woman doesn't protest to being carried like a baby.

We purchase her some clothes before leaving and made sure she got a light meal before leaving to the edge of town once again. I tie all the bags together to resemble saddle bags and sling them over Carliah once she transforms, then I crawl up on her back with the angel now dressed but in the fetal position. I hang onto both pokegirls tightly as Carliah lifts off and flies us home.

 **End of chapter 14**

 **It's been a long…process, a busy process. A lot of stuff going on, most of my writing has been at night when I'm not as busy. Obviously not everything is written well or attractively in my story, for obvious novice reasons. Anyway, I'll try not to take so long on my next chapter. Bye for now readers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **I only own the OCs, no products companies or anything else named or associated with Nintendo, GameFreak or Pokemon. I don't write well, thank you everyone for reading (or attempting to read) my story.**

Once Carliah lands, I slide off of her back with the Fallen Angel in my arms. The ceaseless blizzard giving us nearly four feet of snow, Carliah uses her beak to place my shopping bags around my shoulders before taking her leotard in her beak and heading home.

I open the door with some difficulty and step into house, to my excitement Julia is in the living room. I turn my back to her "I'm home Jules, call the others down please" I say I hear the others walk in "Why did you turn away, I'm blind" I her Julia. I turn to face the group "Miss Angel, the woman over there is blind" I say holding her and pointing out Julia, her eyes widen and she stands up a tad feebly. The girls are surprised, even Julia who must be getting help from one of the others. Wordlessly she makes her way over and hugs Julia "W-whoa, what?" Julia says shaken, Amanda rushes over to me.

"B, you were supposed to get her a pet!" She whispers fiercely "Chris' girl helped" I retort quietly. I turn her and see the fallen angel jumping up and down, holding onto Julia for dear life. "Julia, can she talk?" I ask, their eyes turn pink and everything is quiet. After maybe ten minutes the lights fade in their eyes "Her name is Genevieve, she likes Jenny. She's nineteen, last year on her eighteenth birthday she transformed into an Angel. She was abducted by a group of people that used to put Pokemon on the black market, a Gardevoir stopped whatever nerves that help her talk. That woman that said she was her grandmother, surprise she wasn't. She beat and abused poor Jenny for nearly a year, accidentally forcing her to become a Fallen Angel." Julia ends the explanation, kissing Genevieve's cheek causing the younger, smaller girl to blush lightly. She hugs Julia hard and Julia returns the hug "To the kitchen" She says, their eyes change and they rush off. "You did good Amanda" I say passing her the bags with the items off her list in them. I head upstairs to wrap an hide my presents until Christmas in a few days as well as get some sleep after seeing how late it is on the clock.

 **Amandas POV**

B just handed me two bags and rushed off, I check the contents to make sure they are what I wanted before hearing Margaret clear her throat. I look up at her "I asked him to get her a pet, so she could see with it. Apparently Chris's poké, his helper talked him into getting a friend for Julie" I explain quickly as the two sneak upstairs. With the others cornering me I tie the bags closed "I have presents to wrap, leave me alone" I say they just keep staring "I have things to do" I tell them before using cute look and rushing past them to Bs room. I open the door as he turns quickly to face me "Great, I just got done wrapping yours, we could wrap the rest together" He suggests absent mindedly. I nod going to the bed and untying my bags, I find tools exceptional for working with bones and other solid materials and in the other bag I find a long almost Santa Claus knitted cap. I pull it out to find it nearly as long as I imagine Kitty to be so it's the enormous tail warmer. I begin to wrap the presents but feel I need to talk to B as well to stay occupied "B…it was supposed to be a pet." I say not looking up, it's a minute before he answers "I know, Carliah, Chris' girl metaphorically twisted my arm." He says with a sigh. "They seem to like each other enough though." He says, I nod "That's besides the point, you got me in trouble with the others." I explain. "I'm sorry, I know that wasn't supposed to happen but she's so small. After Carliah pointed her out to me…it wasn't much of an argument she needed to be out of there anyway." He explains calmly. I hide the now wrapped parcels under the bed and look across the bed at him, he's still occupied with wrapping. I touch my stomach, that's when he has to look up "Are you gonna be sick?" He asks going to grab the trash can in his room, I decide to fake it and nod. He rushes to me with the trash can and I will myself to vomit into the bucket, it's a nasty acidic taste but I don't want him suspicious. After I've actually thrown up into the trash can I do begin to feel nervous about the impending pressure of Christmas Eve and my announcement. He puts me in bed with the trash can now empty next to the bed "I'll be back with water" He says darting away quickly.

After a few minutes I hear somebody coming down the hallway "Hey B" I say, the Fallen Angel comes into the room instead "Jenny…right?" I ask, she nods with a big smile plastered across her face. "What's up?" I ask, she seems to think for a minute before motioning for a note pad and pen. I search Bs nights stand before finding an unopened journal and a fresh pen "You're supposed to receive one anyway dear" I say handing them to her with a smile. She writes for a few minutes before presenting me with a few notes written in a very scratchy unpracticed hand; _"You no I'm Jenny, what is ur name? Who is the man that bought me? Is he nice, He is not faking right? Is Julia or the man my owner?."_

I look at her with a smile "I'm Amanda and the man is B, He's very nice unless people make him angry. But don't worry, here at home he's a teddy bear" I tell her getting what I suppose was a giggle at some point from the mute girl. "Now onto ownership, your free. What had happened is B was supposed to get Julia a pet, instead he got you. He tends to try to help as many pokegirls as he can when he has time." I explain, the girl nods before scribbling more _"I like it hear, Better than the marqet. Is this a dream or trick?"_ I read her note and am surprised and saddened by her inability to believe me "It's real honey, why don't you go and spend time with Julia?" I ask, she makes a sleeping motion. "Alright she's asleep" I say, she nods before scribbling more. _"Julia said your gonna be a mommy, are you okay?"_ I read looking at her, stunned Julia would trust her with the secret "I…I'll be fine Jenny" I assure softly, B comes into the room and hands me the cup of water. I take Jennys note that held my secret and put it in my pocket, she tries to object to the action before I nod at B. She seems to understand before scrawling out and showing both of us 'Thank you soo much, I hope you both have great dreams' we both wish her the same before she goes to bed and we retire ourselves.

 **Kittys POV**

Amanda has been acting really weird lately and I've been trying to figure out why, I grab the little radio walkie-talkie thing and hit the button "B are you awake?" I ask, the static is really annoying as I wait for an answer. "I am now Kitty, something wrong?" He asks, I hit the button to reply "Kinda, I really just need to talk" I tell him, earning a tired groan via the talkie.

Ten minutes until he gets to my room, he's only wearing boxer shorts "B, I'm s-sorry to bug you" I say "It's j-just Amandas behaviour has me w-worried" I explain. He looks at me as he crosses the room "She's fine, holiday stress is just the problem" He says, I shake my head "N-no…I doubt it. She's different now…then sh-she was" I argue, he sighs "Are you perhaps just jealous?" He asks. I blush heavy "W-well…besides the point…" I say, he sits on the bed. "Would it help if I spent the night in here?" He asks tiredly, I nod "W-Would you also…" I ask, pulling my blanket away to reveal I'm ready to tame.

 **Lemon**

Without hesitation he pulls me into a kiss, his tongue instantly begins to search my mouth as he gently pushes me onto my back. He breaks the kiss after a few minutes, panting and smiles "Are you ready?" He asks me. I look down to see his smaller head poking out of his underwear "P-please B~" I say with a lust filled voice. He nods, pushing himself into me. I moan quietly at the invasive feeling, hugging him tightly and digging my nails into his back. He begins a steady pace and I feel myself building quickly, I let my fangs down and let them fill with a dose of lust poison. It's non-lethal and is an extremely potent…fuck serum, I wait for B to close his eyes before craning my neck a little and biting him. I sink my fangs into the flesh between his neck and shoulder, causing him stop suddenly as I pull away. "W-what was that?" He asks, twitching a little. I retract my fangs "Lust poi-" is all I can say before he starts up like the energizer bunnygirl. I practically scream after he rushes me to orgasm, leaving me panting and breathless. He keeps going, after what felt like hours he hilts himself and blows his own climax into me making me warm and happy. The poison having worn off he pulls out of me, pulling himself up to lay beside me.

 **Lemon End**

We don't lay still for long, not even shutting out the lamp when I feel it. A small, barely noticeable pressure. After a few more minutes it turns into an ache "B…" I say, causing him to open his eyes "I don't feel good" I say holding my hands against my tummy. "Where does it hurt?" He asks sitting up and looking me over "Low…" I say.

"Like I bruised your tail after you bit me low? Or like I hurt you somewhere else low?" He asks sounding scared. "You didn't hurt me, but it's 'somewhere else' low…inside" I explain, beginning to tense my lower muscles. "Uh, what's aching?" He asks, I groan and place my hands against my hips. He stares at my 'area' like he expects a monster to pop out "You're having contractions." He says, his eyes roll back and he falls back off of the bed. Hitting the floor with a heavy 'thud'. Terrified I grab the radio "Amanda! Margaret! Help, I need you both in my room!" I say breathing shallowly at the pressure moving through me.

They come in moments later "What happened?" They ask. I nod to B and then gasp "Hurts" I say weakly, Amanda rushes to Bs unconscious body in a heap on the floor and Margaret comes to me "Squeeze my hand, I know what's happening." She says. I take her and a squeeze, attempting to push the object out "Of course you know, you're old!" I say straining "No need to be rude honey" She says "It looks like your gonna lay an egg" She notes picking up in my lack of visual bump. I keep putting force against it, pushing and gritting my teeth. After an hour of pain I feel relief, Margaret sighs as I let go of her hand. B is still knocked out, Amanda know freaking out because of what happened. Margaret holds up the egg, wiping it clean. It's a little smaller than an ostrich egg and roughly a little narrower, It's a soft purple with a few caramel spots in colour. She wraps it in a pillowcase and hands it to me "You're a mother" She says with tears streaming down her face as she wipes the residual ones from my face. "Th-thank you for your help" I say before kissing the egg. She heads out of the room without a word, Amanda is crying quietly on the side of the bed and B is now laying on his back asleep.

Margaret comes back minutes later with a device in her hands "It's an incubator, Bs grandfather had it…we were…trying when he passed away" She admits, opening it. I put my egg in and close it, the device keeping the egg comfortable and allowing me to sleep or bathe without fear of ruining it. Amanda, still acting strange stands up and quietly leaves the room. "Get some sleep, you've had a rough night" Margaret says, placing the occupied incubator on the nightstand. I don't remember anything, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

 **The next morning**

 **Bs POV**

I wake up with the worst headache imaginable, looking around I discover I'm laying on the floor. I sit up and see Kitty sleeping peacefully and manage to stumble to my feet without waking her, last night is hazy and hard to remember. I look around and see the machine, I feel everything I ate last night steadily climb up my throat. I run to the far corner of Kittys room, to her garbage bin and pick it up. Holding it up to my chest I vomit into the bucket a few times before wiping my mouth on my arm. With my poor attention the sound of me getting sick has woken Kitty up, she looks at me sad and distraught "B…are…are you okay?" She asks quietly and slowly. I sit down on the floor "Kitty…I'm scared, I don't wanna be like my dad" I say remembering how he was never there for me until Granddad died and left me his farm, how we never talked, how things went after mom left. Kitty slithers over and wrap me in a hug "It's okay, you're t-too nice to end up like him. And ou-our baby will have three mommies" She says trying to sound assuring, though her hug is comfort enough. "How long?" I ask leaving it unsaid "To hatch? Anywhere from a few weeks to a month or two" She explains calmly.

I look at her "How are you so calm?" I ask, amazed by the snake-girls behaviour, usually being scared now calm and odd. She just looks at me "B, I was the st-strange smell all along. I m-mean the hormones, right?" She asks, I just nod unsure. "Let's go get breakfast" I say grabbing the trash bin full of vomit, letting her get the incubator.

We get down to the kitchen, at the table are the other four girls. They just stare before breaking into questions, even Genevieve is trying to force out a question. I open the glass doors quickly and toss the trash can into the deep snow before quickly closing it again. I turn to see all the women fawning over the egg in the machine, I go to the phone and call Courtney.

"Cello?" I hear jokingly "Courtney, it's B…I need advice." I explain, there's a pause. "Advice? About what?" She asks with heavy worry. "Well, uhm…Kitty…Kitty laid an egg last night, I'm not ready to be a father." I say into the receiver, there's a much longer pause. Then it comes through "Oh my god!" She screams, I nearly throw the phone "When? How?" She asks "I don't know, we were just finishing up last night and she went into labour" I explain. "And then…" She trails off "I passed out and then woke up to the egg in an incubator." I explain quickly "Well, I'm not a parent but I have siblings. You just have to careful once they hatch, they are babies. Kitty may likely start lactating but she's a reptile, so maybe not, I'm not sure." She explains carefully "O-okay…what else?" I ask looking around to make sure the girls are still staring at the egg. "Well, sharp points and stairs will have to be child proofed once the baby, probably a pokegirl hatches." I nod "And remember, wear condoms. Kids are expense." I feel my wallet begin to cry. "Um…I've tamed Kitty, Amanda and Margaret…" I admit "You're an idiot" She says picking up that I didn't use protection. I slap the phone handle against my forehead "Look, the others seem normal so I think I'm fine." I say "B, just be careful. The roads are not good, if there's a em-" I cut her off "Merry Christmas, I'll see you Boxing Day" I say hanging up the phone and going to my room without looking at the girls.

 **Amandas POV**

I overhear B talking on the phone and see his back to us, so I move carefully to listen at the door frame. "…Amanda and Margaret" I hear him say after a second I hear him again "Look, the others seem normal so I think I'm fine." He sounded angry and I feel my guts twist. I turn back to look and see him headed for the stairs, I walk quickly over to the phone and hit the redial button. I wait until somebody answers "B, you can't do things like that" A woman's voice says "It's Amanda who is this?" I ask "C-Courtney, you didn't hear anything from me" She says quickly "Hang up the damn phone and so help me Arceus" I threaten "Okay, okay…How are things?" She asks. I sigh into the phone "What were you and B talking about?" I interrogate her. She hangs up, surprised I hang up. I turn and head back to the cluster of girls, fighting tears I congratulate Kitty before going to the bathroom to cry.

A couple hours later there's a knock at the door "Amanda…are you in there?" I hear Julia ask quietly. I wipe my eyes with a piece of toilet paper and sniffle "Y-yeah…" I whisper "Jenn and I are coming in" She says, unlocking the door with psychic and letting herself and the fallen angel in. She closes and locks the door behind them "B…He's scared, He wants to be the father to his kids that he didn't have himself growing up." She explains calmly, I nod still wiping my eyes "B-but I'm not egg…pregnant, I'm like really, seriously pregnant" I say, the two look at each other with wide eyes "Like in nine months a baby is gonna come screaming out of you instead of cooing from an egg?" Julia clarifies, I nod "I think so". She turns to Jen and nods before looking back at me "She just gonna feel around, check on the baby" She explain as Genevieve steps forward and places her hands on my lower tummy, there's a gentle yellow glow as her hands seem to search before they stop.

 **Chapter 15 End**

 **Well, I'm doing my best to still post chapters. I've got other works along the way and for this chapter to end in a bit of an abrupt stop? A cliff hanger, I packed a lot into the chapter. Mostly writing late at night. Sorry dear readers for gaps, inconsistencies, grammatical errors or anything else just pm me and I'll note answers to errors in my next chapter header.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **I only own the OCs, nothing else. Hoped you readers liked the last chapter, I never received any complaints. Warning, this chapter is going to be negative. I apologize for any feelings that this may bring up in some readers.**

 **Genevieve's POV**

I was lucky enough to check on Amanda's baby using my old celestial powers, I begin to search for a presence but fail to find one. I remember Julia, my lovely pokewoman telling me about the shocking foresight. I turn away from Amanda to Julia and tap my head, removing my hands from her tummy.

"She's not pregnant" I say when I feel the link established, I can see Julia trying to remain calm "What do you mean?" She asks quickly. "There is no other presences" I explain using the psychic link, Julia nods before verbally saying "Amanda, Honey, can I check something with my powers? She asks, The red headed girl beams with a smile as she nods. I watch their eyes turn a dim pink as Amanda slumps a little, this…thing goes on for a little over an hour. Before it stops, Amanda is the first to react. Depressed she runs out, pushing past me to Bs room. "What did you say?" I ask through the link "I checked her mind and its…not what it could be. There was something about a baby but not a current memory. An old one. She's confused." Julia responds, not speaking as we dm each other's minds. "We should tell HIM, shouldn't we?" I ask looking at Julia and wrapping my arm around her. She sighs "Yeah, we should. She needs help and I doubt she'll let me help her" She says sounding depressed. I kiss her cheek and nod.

It's a couple minutes before we find B and are able to get him alone in our room, Julia quickly sets the three of us up with links "Amanda needs help" Julia mentally tells us, I nod "She thinks…" I start before feeling Bs emotions through the link. He's scared, that's all I'm sensing "What's wrong with her?" He asks looking from Julia to me and vice versa. Julia clears her throat, even though She's not speaking verbally "After taming with you she got some…pregnancy tests from a visit to the market…" Julia explains before B visibly loses color in his face. "She's pregnant?" He asks verbally, Julia and I look at each other before turning back to him "No, they were gag tests. But she thinks she's pregnant, She was with child before changing into a Dildoqueen. It didn't make it through the change, her boyfriend didn't leave her because of the change He left her because he couldn't care for her any longer." Julia explains, visibly B and I are both shocked "S-so what's happened?" He asks. "B…I don't know why I never sensed it before, she's just a bundle of nerves. Maybe the smell of Kittys pregnancy triggered her." Julia explains. "Well…where is she now?" He asks worried, Julia uses psychic "In your room." She's barely gotten the sentence out before he runs out.

 **Bs POV**

I run to my room, tripping once on a turn before getting to my door. "Amanda! Are you in there?" I ask "C-come in…" I hear in a whisper. I open the door and step in, closing it behind me. I'm heartbroken by what I see, one of my best friends laying on her side. Holding a pillow as tightly as she can and crying the whole time, I step up to the bed. "Amanda…can you hear me?" I ask looking at her. She looks at me but not what I really feel is my direction "I-Ian? I-I'm sorry…I don't th-think…" She says trailing off "What is it?" I ask climbing onto the bed "What's wrong?". Her eyes move to the wall behind me in a look of horror "I-in the bathroom…W-when I changed. Blood…" She says starting to cry again, I hold her close as she begins to speak again. I half listen, half tune her out as she begins to speak about worse things. I hold her closely trying to comfort her "We can try again, nobody knew you were gonna threshold" I promise softly "W-we d-don't have to try again" She says, this catches my attention as she pushes the pillow towards me. Stunned I gently take the pillow "S-she's sleeping…just s-sleeping" Amanda says beginning to cry again, I hold her snug to my body but so the pillow has room between us. "It's those who've been hurt the most that are the kindest" I whisper as her sobs begin to subside and she goes to sleep.

I lay with her in bed the rest of the day, her dreams were nightmares. If she wasn't murmuring about the incident she was screaming in her sleep, by the evening she was awake again. Depressed and quiet, a mirror opposite of the Amanda I knew her entire time here, the worst was that she carried the pillow with her. It's not a bed pillow but one of the decoration pillows maybe a foot square and it as held as if it were a baby. I lead her, She looks terrified. Carrying around the pillow, on shaky steps and recognizing me as her old boyfriend and recognizing nothing else. "I-Ian, wh-where are we?" She asks as I take her down to the kitchen "I-I'm scared, Rainy is still sleeping too" She says taking her hand from mine to touch the pillow as if to see if it had a fever. "Amanda…dear, please let…let Rainy sleep. Put her in the crib" I say pulling a drawer out of the kitchen counter area and placing it on the table. She looks back and forth between us before nodding, kissing the pillow gently before laying it down. "You haven't eaten since Rainy…" I wince having to play along, hoping it helps more than it hinders "…was born" I say, she nods "Ian…I want…I want soup please." I smile at the first decent response "W-what kind?" I ask, she seems to have trouble thinking "I c-can't think right now" She says "Why?" I ask looking at her "Sh-she's crying…she's awake!" Amanda says with a smile as she picks up the pillow, I look at the silent pillow and then to my best friend and begin to cry. Amanda seems to look up from the pillow to me, actually making eye contact "Ian…w-what's wrong? Why are you c-crying?" She asks "Rainys awake!" She says with tears in her eyes as she holds the pillow out to me, I gently take the pillow and crying give it a kiss to keep playing along praying this is a bad dream.

 **Margaret's POV**

 **(In her bedroom with Kitty, Julia and Jen)**

"Okay, wait what?" I ask confused after Julia and Genevieve had all the girls meet up, Kitty holding the incubator tightly "I d-did this?" She asks sounding scared. We all turn to her "No Kitty, we can't assume blame. She had kept this hidden, locked away in her brain. The stress over the years have finally broken it." Julia explains, Kitty nods listening. "Have you ever witnessed an earthquake?" She asks us "On television" I say, Kitty nods in agreement. "Well, imagine your brain having one; all the thoughts, memories, dreams and nightmares shake and mix together. Shattering your mind like a glass ball, that's what happened." She tells us. Kitty is the first to speak "W-when will she get better?" She asks, stroking the glass casing on the incubator. I see Julia and Jen make eye contact before they both nod "She…won't allow either of us to help her. She doesn't even remember who we are, she remembers a traumatic miscarriage after she turned into a Dildoqueen and now her mind is making her think the child survived…We hope. Bs been with her since the incident, She believes he's her ex, the child's father." They explain, furious Kitty pipes up again "You didn't anssswer my quessstion! When Isss my friend gonna get better?" She asks, her pupils turning to little slits. Julia swallows "On the slim chance that her mind manages to heal itself it could be in months or years, with a psychics help it could be weeks. A month or two at the most, but a celestial being? A couple days of energy and contact would have her nearly normal, after maybe two weeks it'd be the old Amanda, but we can't. She doesn't recognize us and us showing ourselves could set her even further back" Julia explains, I look down at the floor. Struggling to hold back tears, I can hear Kitty beginning to sob and see Jens feet shuffle over in what I think would be to hug Kitty. I look back up and Kitty and Julie are hugging, the incubator set on the bed. All of us are crying "While they're sleeping" I say "Tonight, in her sleep try to help her" I plead. They look at me shocked at going behind Amandas back "A-are…is th-that the plan?" Kitty asks, wiping her eyes before grabbing the incubator. Julia and Jen do their weird staring talk before nodding "We'll work together at night" Julia says with a nod. "W-well start soon, they should be to bed early if Bs playing along w-with the b-baby" Kitty says shuddering on the last word. We all retire to bed, Julia and Genevieve planning to stay up and sneak into Bs room.

 **Bs POV**

It's three o'clock in the morning, I'm reclined in my chair watching Amanda pace back and forth across the living room. Gently rocking the baby, trying to sing strangled and confused lullabies "R-rock-a-bye Baby, M-m-mommas gonna buy you…" She begins to sing before stopping "W-wait…no…that's n-not…" She says trying to remember the words. "Babe…lets just take her to bed with us" I suggest wondering exactly what happened after her transformation, worried she's replaying some awful scenario that happened years ago. "N-no…She slept…All day." She argues weakly "But you didn't" I say lying to her, She looks like she's trying to concentrate, probably trying to remember. "D-did I?" She asks looking at me with a questioning glance "Yeah, you woke up. Mid morning gave birth to Rainy and then walked around all day" I lie to her further. She yawns looking at me "Ian…I'm tired, where's our room?" She asks me. I get out of my chair "Follow me Amanda" I say with a smile, hoping to get some sleep. I lead her up to our room, I strip down to boxer shorts and get into bed. Amanda awkwardly gets into bed next to me, laying the pillow between us "She's calming down!" Amanda tells me quietly, I nod and kiss her cheek "I'll make sure 'Rainy' gets some sleep" I assure her. She nods, laying on her back and closing her eyes. Within minutes she's asleep and I'm laying awake trying to really comprehend today, well more like yesterday's events. As I'm trying to fall asleep I hear the the bedroom door open "H-hey who's there?" I whisper quietly "You know who it is" I hear in my head "Help her" I whisper recognizing Julia's psychic voice and Jens presence. I see Julia's eyes glowing a faint pink and a more yellow ominous glow from Jens hands as the hover over Amanda in the dark trying to fix her.

 **Amandas POV**

 **(Dreamscape)**

"Hello?" I ask, not seeing or feeling anything. I don't hear a response so I call out louder "Hello! Is anyone there!" I shout, no response. I sit in the darkness for a long time, I focus and can remember people: B, Kitty and Margaret… "What happened to me!" I scream as my head starts to ache and the darkness begins to fade.

The darkness fades away to reveal my worst nightmare, something that happened long ago when I first transformed. I feel terrified as I'm motionlessly guided to the little apartment building. Without walking I'm rushed inside to the front door of apt number six. "No, please…why?" I ask, not earning a response the door swings open. It reveals a scene that makes me want to cry, Ian is standing surrounded by dropped groceries. I'm forced to stand next to him, turning to what I saw this morning. In the bathroom, the walls are coated with bloody handprints and more splashes but on the floor in a mixture of blood and other liquids is our five month old miscarriage. I can hearing myself screaming Bloody Mary in the bedroom as me, the current me begins to cry. "I-Ian…the thresholding…it changed things inside…" I say knowing he can't hear me as he runs to the bedroom. I follow behind, helpless as he finds 'me' curled into a ball on our bed naked and caked in dried fluids. He runs to 'me' "Amanda! Amanda! What happened?" He shouts over my screams, he grabs me gently and picks me up looking for any cuts. He thought somebody had tried to hurt me, neither of us had seen such a violent change before. Slowly the nightmare 'me' calms down enough to tell him that at first she had felt her chest balloon up before feeling an extreme amount of pain before…the unfortunate and a penis. Then nightmare 'me' began to cry again traumatized by the events. Suddenly time skips, I can't remember what else I saw before I was sitting in the backseat of Ian's car, watching myself in the passenger seat begging Ian not to drive us to the market "Ian please don't leave me there, I thought you loved me…I'm having our baby soon" I hear myself say, he doesn't take his eyes off of the road "Amanda" He says with a sigh "You're a Dildoqueen now, your thresholding aborted the baby several months ago. The doctors never saw anything like it before, therapists can't help you and I can't care for you anymore. Your family…they don't want to see you again, they've asked me to do this." He says, I nod my head but the illusion dream me punches him hard in the gut, from the sound I know she/me broke a few of his ribs. He pulls over onto the edge of the road, gasping for breath "Get…out" He wheezes as he holds his side staring at me, the dream me stares back looking terrified "Ian I-it was an accident, I'm scared I didn't-" He cuts me off mid sentence "For three months I haven't been able to look at you comfortably, you aren't the girl I fell in love with. You're crazy and refuse help" He say pulling my fathers revolver out of a pocket in the door "Your old man paid me with this…get out please, I don't wanna have to use this." He says pointing it at 'me'. The dream 'me' stares at him for a few minutes before opening the car door "I h-hope your happy with yourself!" I scream as he drives away, I can see the dream me now attempting to hitchhike with no success as people drive by 'me' I remember what I was thinking, forcing everything into an internal vault in an attempt to forget. It had worked for sometime.

 **(Exit Dreamscape)**

I wake up with a scream, seeing two glowing pink dots and move at it with a Mach punch sending something flying across the room to hit the wall, a faint yellow glow and a shuffling noise lead me to use a shadowball at the figure. Ian grabs me from the side "Those are friends!" He shouts at me, Rainy is crying. I look at him shocked "What are they doing in our room at dawn!" I scream back, seeing the sun begin to rise. "Something is not okay" Ian says "Amanda, yesterday when you gave birth you fell…hitting your head" Ian says, I look stunned "My head doesn't hurt" I tell him. He nods "Sure but the brain is delicate, Julia is a psychic trying to check your brain. Jen is a fallen angel trying to make sure bones aren't broken and that Julia doesn't miss anything" He explains. I look at the two strangers in our bedroom "My baby is crying…get out" I say picking up Rainy and rocking her gently. The strangers give me a confused look as they watch me rock Rainy "Get out or else!" I threaten them causing them to run out of the room. I turn to Ian "If they ever touch me or come near Rainy I won't hesitate…" I warn him, he shakes his head "No violence in this house" He says, shocked I glare at him. "What! Why?" I ask "It's nearly Christmas, only a few days away and this house is really old…my wallet cries when I have to pay for repairs." He explains, I scoff passing him Rainy "I'm gonna go get dressed, calm her down" I say listening to her cry as I walk to the closet, I open it to find only Ian's close "Where are my clothes?" I ask confused, I turn to see Ian rocking the baby "In the other room, down the hall. The one without the door." He explains "Why isn't there a door?" I ask glaring at him "Kitty was worried about you, She broke the door because she thought you locked yourself in there." He says. Confused I don't know who Kitty is "Who the fuck is Kitty? Are you cheating on me?" I ask not remembering a girl with such a name. I can feel my mouth begin to heat with fire fang as I watch Ian trying to force out an excuse.

 **Bs POV**

Shocked by her reaction to Kittys name I can see sparks and wisps of smoke begin to escape from her mouth, I hold 'the baby' up close "Amanda, honey She's our friend just like the other two." I explain watching her for any sudden movements. She seethes for a few minutes before seeming to calm down "Ian…if you say she's a friend…I'm gonna trust you." She says sounding somewhat hurt. "I mean…if they were all our friends…w-why can't I remember any of them?" Amanda asks with tears in her eyes.

 **End of Chapter 16**

 **Its not much but it's something, I'm really busy now so chapters will be released when I have free time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hey adored readers, how are you? Well, a new chapter. Hopefully it gets better for our little group, things can't always be lollipops and rainbows, I mean they could be but I'm trying a new writing direction. Anyway as usual, I don't own any companies or shares and no names or persons are affiliated with this fan fictional-like story. Anyway readers, feel free to go on.**

 **I only own the OCs.**

I look at Amanda and move to hug her, careful of the pillow in the crook of my arm. "Amanda, you…you're seriously hurt" I admit as she breaks down and begins to cry into my shoulder "W-what do you mean Ian?" She asks between sobs. I hold her close "I'm not Ian" I tell her, making her pull away from me "Y-yes you are, don't screw with me!" She says taking the baby-pillow from me and holding it close. "Kitty got pregnant and I can only assume pheromones triggered old memories" I explain my thought to her, watching carefully for any reaction. She sits for a few minutes as she stops crying, looking at the pillow "N-no…That c-can't happen" She says suddenly "I-it doesn't make a-any sense." She argues. I try to hug her only to get Mach punched hard enough I hit the wall, groaning as I slide down to sit on my ass, I watch as she gets up and on shaky legs walks to the door and down the hallway.

Nearly half an hour later I manage to get to my feet wheezing from stressing presumably fractured or broken ribs, each move forces a burning feeling to peel through me. "Amanda!" I shout, doubling over in pain as I hold my side gingerly as I limp to the door. I make my way to the living room "G-girls…Amanda?" I ask upon seeing Margaret .

"B? Oh my god! What happened?" She asks jumping from the sofa "Amanda, she's gotten worse, I tried to tell her that she's not okay but she punched me into the wall. I think I've got broken ribs" I wheeze, She screams for Jenn and Julia and I see everything fade to black.

 **Amanda's POV**

"Ow my head" I moan, holding onto it with one hand and cradling Rainy with the other. I know it's summer time but it's so cold, it's hard to walk. I don't understand, Rainy is quiet. Ian is lying, there's strangers in the apartment. I shudder against the unnatural cold "What's happening?" I call out to the people around me, they don't answer. I see an older woman in a shawl and struggle to walk up to her "M-ma'am, I need help, m-me and my baby…" She doesn't move, she doesn't even look at us. Scared I hit her, it sounds like I'm punching metal when my fist hits the shrivelled lady as it takes her shawl off "Answer me! Please!" I say desperately as stinging tears roll down my face. Wind picking up making the unnatural cold so much worse, I look around frantically "A-anyone?! Help me please!" I begin to scream as I cry, my vision getting blurry.

It feels like I've been walking for an hour, nobody will acknowledge me, I scream and shake as I get colder and colder, terrified by how quiet and still Rainy is on this cold summers day. I'm reduced to crawling around, crying like a baby as the cold gets worse trying to protect Rainy. Soon the cold becomes too much, and I stop crying accepting whatever will happen, curling up from the cold ache hoping it stops.

 **Margaret's POV**

After making sure the others assist B and get him healing I look around, finding the front door open. I bite my lip and pull my jacket on, not saying a word as I tug on my boots and grab Amanda's jacket. I head out, leaving the door open, in the blizzard I can barely make out her rapidly filling tracks. I follow them, calling her name as I follow the prints. "Amanda!" I scream. After a few minutes I hear a voice faintly calling for help and move through the snow as quickly as possible. "Amanda!" I scream, this time getting a closer, weaker response. I also hear Bs voice behind me faintly. Glad he's recovered and knowing he has snowshoes I imagine he's making better time as I begin to see red wisps in the blowing snow. "No…No, no, no, no!" I scream running and tripping, shoving myself up again in a mad dash "B! I've found her!" I shout crying once she's a few feet away.

I wrap the jacket around her hug her "She's shaking!" I scream as I hear Bs big feet pounding snow with the specialized footwear. "Margaret! Get up! We're getting her home!" He says, scooping us up and beginning to move quickly back home. He carries our combined weight with what seems like no effort, sinking a little in the snow but I hug onto him tightly making sure Amanda is wrapped in her coat.

 **Bs POV**

I carry the girls back to the house and get them inside. Margaret slipping to stand by herself as I lay Amanda on the sofa looking for a pulse. I find a good pulse and get the girls to work on her as I hold her down, she moans a little unmoving. I keep her held down as she is eventually healed enough to wake up, I keep her down as she struggles and snaps her jaws and shakes trying to get away "Julia, Jenn hurry up at least get her put together enough to remember getting here" I instruct, they nod and work silently. I hold Amanda down for hours until Kitty manages to inject her with a sleeping poison.

After two days of nearly continuous work from Julia and Genevieve tell us that when Amanda wakes up that she should remember seeing me opening front door to find her in the cold. "I hope this works" I mutter "It will, everything always works" Margaret says with a poorly forced smile.

 **A short chapter 17.**

 **With new work it's been impossible to write, honestly I try but it seems that supervisors and bosses hate the hardest working noob they have. Anyway, look forward to another chapter hopefully in the next few weeks or at the latest a month.**


End file.
